Macau at Night
by akuryo
Summary: Let's go save Wonder Girl! Chasing Jan Di to Macau will change all their lives, for better or worse. M, very M for later chapters. AU. With one OC who may get a bit more attention if there is interest. JanHoo Shippers and Jun Pyo Haters rejoice. Some Woo Bin/OC and Yi Jeong/Ga Eul. Everyone's getting some love, except stinky Jun Pyo!
1. Chapter 1

First BBF Fanfic. AU. Huge JanHoo Shipper and JunPyo hater. M for Mature, very mature as we go on. Brief OC appearance - character will be developed more as time goes on if there is interest.

 _Italics signifies French_ **Bold is English** Normal Font is Korean

Let's Begin

~%~%~%~%~%~

He had been dreaming. Fields of yellow and purple, the sweet dulcet tones of his mothers soothing voice, the fingers that weaved through his... he felt whole and complete. He had cried out as it was wretched away from him, the dream fading, the shrill cry of the doorbell waking him.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, willing the dream not to leave him. But it was too late, the emptiness was creeping in, through his veins into his heart - he was alone.

Begrudgingly he shuffled to open the front door, if only to stop the noise so he could return to his bed in peace.

A tall figure barreled past him carrying two black ruckus bags. Her long, dark curly hair whipping him as she went by. Throwing down one of the bags she whizzed down the hall straight into his room.

"What are you doing?" Ji Hoo stared at her confused. Yulina and him were barely on speaking terms anymore. What was going on?

 _"I'm packing"_ She replied in French.

Ji Hoo knew that French was the fall back language she used with him when she was agitated and that was clearly the case. Yulina flung open drawer after drawer searching for shirts, shorts, socks, anything she could throw into the bag. Ji Hoo raced to close the last drawer before she could pull out underwear too.

Yulina gave him a hard stare and, keeping her gaze fixed on his face she reopened the offensive drawer, grabbed a random handful of items shoving them into the bag without looking.

Turning her back to him she opened his wardrobe and grabbed shirts and trousers at random, wrinkling them without care.

 _"Jan Di"_ she began but the words felt stuck in her throat.

" _What about Jan Di?_ " Ji Hoo replied quickly, his breath hitching.

 _"She left for Macau."_

 _"Yes, I was there."_ Ji Hoo's replied calmly waiting for an explanation.

" _Mhm"_ Yulina said as she zipped up the overfilled bag in one fluid motion. _"She's alone"_

 _"Gu Jun Pyo is there..."_ Ji Hoo protested, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

 _"She's alone._ " Yulina repeated in a harsh tone.

Ji Hoo caught the bag as it was thrown to him wordlessly. He understood now. Grabbing his phone, keys, wallet and passport from a desk nearby he chased after the ebony haired women and found her waiting for him, with her own bag ready, by his front door.

 _"Let's go."_ Ji Hoo said, finding his voice again.

As they left his home and climbed into Yulina's red corvette he made a silent wish, 'Jan Di be safe.'

~%~%~%~%~%~

The F2 were already waiting at the airport, packed and ready when they arrived. Woo Bin handed everyone a first class tickets. Placing a heavy arm across Yulina's shoulders the pair walked ahead towards their gate, followed by a grim Ji Hoo and a pensive Yi Jeong.

 **"Yea, let's go save the Wonder Girl"** Woo Bin called out as a battlecry.

With each step Ji Hoo's heart ached. The alarm was so loud now he knew he wouldn't be able to calm down until she was safe again and in his arms. His hands trembled, his entire body a tight spring ready to explode. He willed his body to calm down as he lowered himself into the plush, oversized chairs in the first class section.

'There is nothing I can do now but wait'. His brain knew this but his heart still pounded hard against his ribs in protest.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Yulina explained to Woo Bin how she and Ga Eul had heard from Jan Di. Her faced flushed with sadness for her friend, she cast her eyes down, "I never thought she'd actually fail. If I had even half a notion...".

"Stop, it's not your fault." Woo Bin cut her off. Grabbing her chin he raised her face up until he could look her in the eyes. Their breaths mixed as he gradually leaned forward, their foreheads touching.

He ran a hand lazily up along her bare arm. "It's not your fault." He repeated softly. The Don Juan was startled when he looked into her pale blue eyes and saw them filled with unshed tears of worry and fear.

Yulina was usually so strong, he loved that about her. Jan Di would stand up against injustice and Yulina would be right behind her, confronting the guilty and punishing the unrepentant. Ever since the incident after swimming, when Ji Hoo saved Jan Di when she was assaulted by a group of boys seeking to use a red card to their advantage, Yulina had stood up as Jan Di's personal enforcer. Stopping the red cards once and for all and willing, unlike Jan Di, to use force if necessary to end the violence and malice the F4 had brought on her.

Nodding softly against him, Yulina stowed away her fears, they wouldn't help. She couldn't be self absorbed, there was no time to wallow, Jan Di needed them focused and at 100%.

 **"Thank you."** she whispered back breathily before giving Woo Bin's lips a feather light kiss. The low growl she received back made her pulse quicken and the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she raised her eyes to take in his. The fire there was powerful and it stirred her core.

"Do you know how much I want to..." the auburn haired man's voice, so dangerously low, threatened to undo her.

"Soon." She promised back to him, resting one finger against his plump lips to silence him.

~%~%~%~%~%~

No one slept, no one ate anything, no one rested the entire flight.

Yi Jeong barely even made an attempt at flirting with a passing stewardess. Looking at each of the F2, he felt the odd one out. Ji Hoo was so entirely in love with Jan Di he glowed in her presence. His brother Woo Bin was taken with the Russian doll next to him. And he was here alone.

His thoughts wandered back to New Caledonia and his time with Ga-Eul; he wondered what she would be doing right now. Would she be working, putting the apron over her clothes, tying the ribbon behind her. His cheeks warmed as his thoughts continued and his head clouded with images of the porridge shop girl.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Immediately upon landing all four of them whipped out their phones, bringing up lists of hotels. Knowing Jan Di could not afford to stay at anything as expensive as a Shin-Hwa hotel they began to call around.

Ji Hoo declared that he would be the one to make the hard call. The call to Jun Pyo: What had happened, was Jan Di with him, was she safe? His mind raced through all the possibilities. She could be in Jun Pyo's arms right now and he would be the fool who chased after her for no reason, like he did for Seo Hyun not so long ago. But the alarm in his heart told him no, that was not the case. She needed him, she needed him desperately.

Maybe... just maybe like he needed her.

~%~%~%~%~%~

It was Woo Bin who first saw her, they'd been wandering around for over an hour, showing her picture to anyone they passed. Starting at the Shin-Hwa Hotel they followed her route. Fortunately Jan Di tended to attract attention wherever she went. Unfortunately she also attracted trouble.

As the F3 threw the thugs threatening the Wonder Girl away, Yulina grabbed her wrist dragging her away to safety behind the three boys. The raucous fight stopped suddenly and Jan Di watched in surprise as one of thugs addressed Woo-Bin.

"Prince Song?"

Jan Di wandered mindlessly up to Ji Hoo, and both watched as the thugs dropped swiftly to the ground to grovel at Woo-Bin's feet.

Ji Hoo had felt his heart nearly explode when he saw Jan Di surrounded. Now that she was by his side he wanted to hold her, reassure her that she was safe, would always be safe. With a deep breath he reached out to grasp her hand. Tentatively he threaded his fingers through hers and his heart skipped a beat when she reciprocated.

A sour feeling arose in his stomach as Yi Jeong watched both couples walk away hand in hand. 'Soulmates. You really believe in such a thing?' his own words taunted him. Clenching his hands into tight fists he longed to throw just one more punch, 'but who am I really mad at? Ji Hoo or myself?'

~%~%~%~%~%~

Okay so this is my first draft of Chapter 1. Constructive criticism appreciated. I'll get more into the fun stuff soon, don't worry shippers.

I can't recall the exact details of the Macau episode but I'm making this an AU so I'm declaring unless it's a plot point it doesn't really matter!


	2. Chapter 2

Get ready JanHoo Shippers!

Just a reminder: _Speaking French,_ **Speaking English,** Speaking Korean

Now let's GO!

* * *

The shock of all the events that took place in the last 24 hours left Jan Di dazed. She barely listened to the conversation around her. Sinking down further into the luxurious, plush chair in the living area of the high end hotel room the F3 booked, she wished she could just pretend this day never happened. She was no fan of drama and she'd had more than her fill of it today. First the drama at the hotel, then the drama in the market, then the drama of her rescue. Her cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment and shame.

'When did I become like this? So weak. I never should have come.'

Looking up sheepishly Jan Di noticed Ji Yeong re-enter the room. It was obvious by his downcast expression he had no good news.

"Jun Pyo must be really busy..." He began apologetically casting Jan Di a faint smile.

* * *

Yulina ignored the rest of the exchange. _'Really? Busy is he?'_

She couldn't bring herself to feel pity for him and his situation the way the others did. Yes, his father had died, yes that changes people, but NO, he could text, pick up a phone, give Jan Di closure at least! Jun Pyo always had an excuse, nothing was HIS fault, and he'd used up her supply of pity a long time ago. Now she felt nothing but fury and spite towards him. His selfish behavior had always hurt the ones around him and she had no interest in encouraging Jan Di's pursuit of him. She had hoped that Jan Di's obsession would have faded, at least some, in the last six months.

She scowled as she looked over to Ji Hoo. His face, as placid as a moonlit lake, barely reacts as he catches Jan Di in a lie. Watching him now just makes her want to scream: 'If you had only listened and not gone to Paris. Yoon Ji Hoo you are a _fool.'_

Feeling her rage spiraling, the Russian girl forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm down. This was not the time or place for one of her outbursts.

'Maybe' she thought, with a quick glance to the lean, muscular man next to her, 'I can burn off some steam tonight'. Waggling her eyebrows to herself she coyly slipped her hand on top of Woo-Bin's to rest on his thigh.

Her fantasy burst and she was brought back to reality when she heard Jan Di fumble and stutter. The nervous girl's dark eyes flitted around hurriedly before catching Yulina's light blue ones in a silent plea for rescue.

'Alright my friend but I'm getting a real explanation later.'

"So boys..." the Russian girl clapped, "are we going to spend all night sitting indoors waiting for the phone to ring or... "

"I was just about to suggest the same thing. Hey, maybe you really are a witch." Yi Jeong chuckled in amusement at his own joke. He didn't notice how the faces of the two seated next to him dropped at his words or how the 'Russian doll' gave his best-friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

 **"Okay, let's go!"** Woo-Bin called out with more enthusiasm than he felt as he led the group out to explore the Macau at night.

* * *

The carnival atmosphere was infectious. Soon Jan Di found herself laughing away, clapping in awe and even dancing. She hadn't felt this alive in over six months. Smiling over to Ji Hoo she nodded as he asked her to join him on a gondola ride.

As they prepared to board the gondolier signaled that something was wrong. **"Only enough room for four"** he said holding up four fingers to make sure he was being understood.

With a smirk of mischief the Don Juan pulled Yi Jeong back before he could board. Jan Di's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening but she didn't have time to protest before the gondola pulled away from the side.

 **"Have fun."** Woo-Bin shouted as a still stunned Jan Di and a blushing Ji Hoo went off side by side.

"I'm not sure this is a great idea." Yi Jeong frowned. Turning back to watch the festivities he shoved his hands into this pockets and sighed.

"Let them have some alone time." Woo Bin began.

"It's not like Jun Pyo hasn't had more than his fair share of chances" Yulina barked earning her a dark glare from the famous potter.

Woo-Bin, ever the peace maker, threw his arm over Yi Jeong's shoulder and pulled him back towards the street.

" **Come on**. They're on a gondola, it's Jan Di and Ji Hoo, what are you worried will happen?" With a slight shrug the Casanova agreed with his friend's assessment and the three of them returned to strolling through the carnival.

* * *

'This has Woo-Bin and Yulina written all over it.' Ji Hoo mused. The Russian girl had long ago figured out his feelings for Jan Di, even before he understood them. Ever since she had drawn Woo Bin into it the two of them had pressed him harder and harder to confess.

'So subtle guys, thanks.'

A smile came to his face as he listened to the romantic song their gondolier was gracing them with. He turned to Jan Di but her eyes were downcast and she was shifting nervously.

'Am I making her uncomfortable? I'm sorry Jan Di-yah, but just for a moment, let me pretend.'

Watching another gondola go by he noticed a pair of lovers, who looked only a few years older than the two of them, gazing intently at each other. With a low sigh he cast a long side eye towards the raven haired beauty who had long ago captured his heart.

He had to say something. If only things were different, the romantic atmosphere would make a perfect place to confess.

'NO, she's still in love with Jun Pyo, she's hurting...'. He couldn't burden Jan Di with his feelings and while the silences between them were usually relaxing, there was something different tonight. She was nervous, and that made him nervous too.

"Jan Di..." his mouth suddenly felt like a desert and he swallowed hard as he tried to gather himself. Before he could try again they were disrupted by a shrill squawking that threatened to deafen him.

"It can't be" Jan Di mumbled as they went past a peculiar Chinese girl attempting to serenade her gondolier.

"Do you know her?" Ji Hoo quizzed, looking back and forth between Jan Di and the loud, off tune girl.

"Yes, she's really cool."

"Cool." the golden boy repeated, pausing over the word, perhaps this was just the opening he needed. "How did you meet?"

* * *

Laughing Ji Hoo strolled arm in arm with Jan Di. Her smile had returned and he wanted to keep it there. Stopping to stare out at the dark water he felt the comfort of their silences return.

"Sunbae" Jan Di softly called.

He watched in amusement as her brows furrowed as she considered her next words. 'Is there anything about you that I don't find adorable my otter?'

"Is something wrong?" He softly asked placing a gentle hand on the shoulder of the woman beside him.

"It... It's nothing, never mind " She said and she began to wave her hands dismissively to emphasize her point. She saw that Ji Hoo's concerned look didn't fade and, with a heavy heart dropped her hands, looking down she focused intently on her shoes.

"Just... just... h-how?"

"How?"

"How do you always know?"

"Ah." Ji Hoo turned to face her, catching her small hands in his own. "I knew you would be crying. I could hear it calling me."

Tracing simple patterns with his thumbs against the backs of her hands he willed her to look up at him and slowly she did.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." He whispered to her, his voice becoming low and husky under her gaze.

Every cell in his body was begging for him to take the next step and the next one and the next one after that. He could control himself, he had a lot of experience in that regard, and for her he would until she asked for more. But just as he was about to, he found he couldn't let her hands go. They felt electrified as they touched her skin and the sensation was overwhelming.

He needed to do more, to show her how deeply she was loved and cared for. Leaning forward he noticed Jan Di's eyes register surprise as he pressed a hard kiss to her forehead.

* * *

It lasted only a few seconds but it felt an eternity; the sensation of his lips against her skin, his soft hands within her own calloused ones, the familiar aroma of Green Tea and spice that was uniquely Ji Hoo. She fluttered her eyes shut to hold on to this, this moment, and all the world felt as though it faded away.

She stood there a bit stupidly, still frozen, when he pulled back. The harsh noises, shouts and laughter of the world around them invaded her senses and she flinched and squinted under the weight of them.

'Was it always this loud? it seems so much more. Too bright, too noisy'

She wanted the quiet back, the peacefulness that came with being close to Ji Hoo. But she felt she didn't deserve that.

'I always cause him trouble, he deserves to find someone better than me, someone prettier, graceful, strong...'

As her mind envisioned this imaginary woman, who she thought should be a cross between Seo Hyun an the Chinese girl who had saved her, her heart gave a sorrowful thump.

'Would I? Of course I would, one day... one day I will lose him.' She sought to control her runaway thoughts which were threatening her body with pangs of sorrow and tears.

'I don't deserve anyone, clearly not Jun Pyo and I am not good enough for Ji Hoo Sunbae'

It was all too much to accept and loose tears began falling rapidly as a strangled sob broke from her.

* * *

Ji Hoo watched solemnly as her tears began to fall, one after the other, from her glassy eyes. When he heard her broken cry he cursed his selfish behavior. He'd only hurt her, he should have known she could only love Jun Pyo. Pulling her into a tight embrace he crushed her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

"Stop. Stop saying that." he heard Jan Di mutter. Slowly releasing her he watched as a genuine smile broke through the gloom of her tear stained face.

"You and I have a connection, don't we Sunbae?"

Ji Hoo nodded silently, amazed by the pure beauty that radiated from her.

"When I'm in trouble or... or... you are, although it's usually me."

Ji Hoo thought back to all the times Jan Di had been there for him, it began so simple with an umbrella and handkerchief. The kiss, their one real kiss, he could still feel it. He felt it every time he looked at her, before he went to bed at night it would both delight and haunt him. It tormented his dreams. If he'd known it would have been their only kiss he'd of done it right and certainly not in front of Jun Pyo.

"You have saved me in ways I could never imagine. I always assumed I would be alone, I got used to it, the idea. I thought I would feel alone forever. Even when I was with HER I still felt broken. How did you do it little otter?" He laughed at the question as his walls collapsed and he stood there trembling feeling naked under her gaze.

"Ji Hoo" she muttered, pained by the hurt she heard in his confession. "I... I..." her thoughts disappeared as she found herself trapped in his eyes and the magnetic pull of raw emotion overtook her senses.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Ship baby ship! While I'd love the JanHoo lemon to be next I need to give our young lovers SOME adversity. But don't fret it's on it's way!

Next chapter: Declarations, Frustrations, Confrontations, Some Fun XXX time and gratuitous SoEul.

PS I'm not really proof reading these a lot so if you spot a mistake let me know and I will correct.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again! For my TWO followers this chapter is for you! You asked for some SoEul and you will NOT be disappointed.

Mature readers only, over 18 in the US and whatever that is for the rest of the world!

Reminder: **This is English,** _This is French,_ This is Korean

And now let's return to Macau at night...

* * *

Yi Jeong wandered after his friends through a local bar decorated as an authentic Spanish cantina. The air was thick with the heady aroma of food, alcohol, the musk of bodies pressed tightly together and the distinct floral bouquet of perfumes. The dim lighting shadowed faces and the movement of the crowd was all that pushed him along towards the booth where the other two were already waiting.

The Casanova pressed tightly up against an olive skinned woman as he passed by, her curves barely hidden by a thin summers dress. His perfect smile grew as he cast his eyes up and down her figure. Her loose breasts pressed up against his chest and as he scooted by he ran a hand across her firm stomach before exiting the crowd. She cast him a surprised smile as he walked away grinning.

Sliding into the small, wooden booth in the back Yi Jeong winked as he turned and caught the woman eyeing him.

 **"My brother.** What took you so long?"

"I was... just... enjoying the scenery."

Woo Bin barked in laughter at his friend, shaking his head at his behavior. 'Some things will never change'. He slid a bottle towards his best friend explaining, as he wiped the condensation off his own identical beer, that Yulina had recommended the brand.

The Russian girl raised an eyebrow at the So heir, waiting to see if he would complain. She knew he preferred to select the most expensive brands wherever he went, half to attract attention to himself she mused.

"When in Rome..." Yi Jeong raised the bottle, taking a swift sip; it was surprisingly good. Suddenly the amber liquid foamed up, pouring over his fingers, dripping over his pants and the table.

He scowled at the chorus of snickers.

"Sorry, sorry. It was all her fault" The auburn haired man pointed to the woman next to him who was attempting to cover up her laughter.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you." the lithe girl exclaimed, bursting out again with laughter.

Even though he was annoyed at the prank, the Casanova played it cool. With a pointed look he said smoothly, "Well I guess I know who's buying the next round.".

* * *

"You have saved me in ways I could never imagine. I always assumed I would be alone, I got used to it... the idea. I thought I would feel alone forever. Even when I was with HER I still felt broken. How did you do it little otter?"

'How did you do it little otter?' Jan Di felt her heart break at his confession. Staring up into his warm chocolate eyes, she could see his emotions burning as they changed one after the other.

"Ji Hoo" she whispered his name. No Sunbae he noticed, not this time.

"I... I..." Her breath hitching she threw herself into his arms. Burying her head into his shoulder, her fingers clutched the fabric of his loose white shirt.

He held her there, arms tight around her back, desperate to feel her within his arms. His heart pounded as he rested his head against her own, pressing another kiss onto her crown.

Jan Di leaned back when she felt his lips leaving her and with a pained look she looked up at her Firefighter, her Lifeguard, her Ji Hoo. Reaching for one of her hands Ji Hoo pressed it flat against his chest, bringing a blush to her face.

"I have tried... my foolish heart... it won't listen."

Jan Di's eyes widened at his words. Feeling the pounding of his heart quicken her stomach filled with butterflies. She didn't know what to say, her mind blanked. At this moment she couldn't even understand her own emotions.

With tears forming under the powerful weight of his gaze she could only stutter out "Wh..wh..why". Why me? Why now? Why?

Closing his eyes in defeat, Ji Hoo turned away from her, and worked to regain control of himself. "I, I guess it might be love."

He immediately hated himself for saying that. Might be love! What else could it be! But he wasn't strong enough for a full confession. If she rejected him now, he could at least save some face.

With his back turned to her he didn't get to see Jan Di's jaw drop as she mouthed the word 'love'. He didn't get to see her crooked smile, her blush or her eyes shine at him.

* * *

Heads up here come the XXX stuff

* * *

It was Yi Jeong's round again. Waiting to order he gazed around the crowd until he found who he was looking for. The gorgeous, olive skinned woman he had flirted with earlier was right ahead of him. She was about to leave when he caught her wrist.

 **"Don't leave yet."** She turned to regard him curiously. **"I haven't even learned your name."**

 _"Claudia, and you are the rogue who was pressing up to me back there aren't you?"_ She said in a thick accent.

 _"Guilty as charged mademoiselle, Yi Jeong So at your service."_

 _"And what kind of service is that?"_

 _"Any kind you need."_

 _"I can stay a while longer, I suppose..."_ She smiled coyly and walking closer. Pressing her full chest against him she breathily whispered in his ear.

Breathing her in, Yi Jeong felt her breath tickle his neck. Blood rushed down and he felt himself harden as he took in her cleavage. He groaned inwardly, thinking of the various ways he could take her. When he felt her tongue lick his ear, sliding down to suck on his earlobe he lost his breath. She was now pressed so tightly against him he was sure she could feel his hardness. As if she was a cat tormenting a mouse, she moved her hips rubbing against his groin, unable to control himself he felt a drop of pre-cum escape.

 _"Let me show you where I'm staying."_ he whispered in her ear before taking her arm and leading her outside.

Yulina noticed Yi Jeong leaving, and not alone. "I guess it's just you and me now." She purred as she slid her hand slowly up Woo Bin's leg.

" **Good** , it was getting too crowded." and with that he captured her mouth, wrestling his tongue against her own until she succumbed to him.

* * *

"Jan Di" He said, his back turned to her, "I am not asking for anything from you, I'm not... trying to pressure you, I would never do that to you my otter. I just want, I just need you to know that you are not alone. You are never alone. And... and whatever choice you make...whatever happens". He could barely think it, and saying it made him feel queasy, "with Jun Pyo."

A hand on his back stopped him and he turned to her clasping her small hands within his own.

"I know, and thank you." She mumbled, her face flushed and eyes downcast.

'Just once more, in case this is the end.' Ji Hoo thought as he brought one of her hands up to his lips. Holding it there for several seconds he worked to control himself. Her every touch was a spark lighting a fire within him. A fire he fought to control. He was her Firefighter after all he mused as he brought her hand back down.

"It's getting late, shall we go back?" He asked nonchalantly.

Jan Di nodded, a bit sad to see his mask was firmly back in place. He continued to amaze her, every day, just when she thought she knew him he would surprise her once more.

* * *

Their race back to Shin-Hwa Hotel was interrupted over and over again. Slamming her body against an alley wall, Yi Jeong grabbed Claudia's hips and thrust against her. Capturing his pulse point in return she sucked on his neck until he felt weak in the knees. With one more hard thrust he let go, leading the last bit of the way into the hotel.

The elevator ride was painfully slow as other passengers entered and exited. Taking the opportunity, the Casanova undressed her with his eyes. Her slender ankles, shapely legs, and perfectly rounded rear titillated him. Would he take her from behind, capturing her breasts in his hands and he thrusted uncontrollably? Or did he want to explore her body, licking ever contour.

He envisioned himself capturing a perfect pink nipple in his teeth, sucking it, twisting it in his fingers. His imagination overtook him and he could hear her moans of satisfaction in his head. He imagined himself licking up through her cleavage, kneading her breasts as she threw her head back. He would slowly look up into her dark, hooded eyes, her lips trembling as she begged for release.

He imagined her beautiful face, glistening with sweat as she bit her lip, and Claudia's image seamlessly turned into Ga Eul. He would tangle his fingers into her long hair, yank her head back as he thrust over and over as she screamed his name in satisfaction.

A tug on his arm pulled him out of his daydream and he felt a hint of disappointment to not see Ga Eul in front of him. He couldn't deny he wanted the porridge shop girl, but he was insatiable after all, and how amazing would it be to take her virginity... to be the first. How amazing would it be to be the only one to enjoy her body, she could be his and his alone. In amongst all the women he'd 'dated' he'd never had one who was solely devoted to him. The thought made his body ache and he was barely in his room before he started to undo his pants, he needed the release, he needed out.

Claudia pulled him towards one of the bedrooms, he didn't care whose and threw open the doors. She ran her hands up and down his chest, tugging at his shirt until she pulled it open. He reached to pull down the thin straps of her dress but she pulled back from him. Standing in front of the bed she let the straps fall on their own until her dress pooled at her feet.

He had never moved so fast, grabbing her to him, lifting her legs around his hips, ravaging her mouth, squeezing her firm bottom before falling onto the immaculate king sized bed.

Her body was everything he wanted, but when he looked into her eyes his heart pained seeing green instead of the dark cocoa color it craved. Ignoring it he moved to her neck, nipping and sucking as he went, not caring whether he left marks or not. Meanwhile her nails scraped at his back and he moved smoothly to throw off what was left of his shirt.

Reaching around him she flipped them over so she could straddle his hips. Her teeth captured a hard nipple with a teasing bite as her manicured nails traced the bulge threatening to burst from his open pants. He felt himself nearly cum right then and he had to slide back to break the touch. Slipping his own pants down and kicking off his shoes and socks, a movement he had perfected with experience, he sat up on his knees.

He leaned forward, sliding his hands up her open thighs until they reached the fabric of her lacy panties. He could see the wetness already shining there and he rubbed his hand softly against the outside of her panties, earning a low moan.

 _"I've... I've... got a confession to make..._ " she breathed out, her mind unraveling in the pleasure he was bringing her. " _I've... never done this before"._ Yi Jeong raised a critical eye at her statement. He found it hard to believe this wanton beauty was a virgin.

" _I am your first then..._ " He said as he nibbled at her ear lobe.

 _"In a ...manner... of... speaking..._ " she replied before losing herself in his ministrations.

Yi Jeong flinched when one of her hands reached out and cupped him underneath his balls. He moaned as she moved her hand in a circular motion and then gently squeezed.

" _Tell me.."_ Yi Jeong huskily said, " _tell me what you want, how you want it."_

" _Mmmm_ " She moaned as he dipped one finger down her panties reaching past the swollen lips to touch her sensitive core. Her hands trembled and she needed grasp something, anything to steady herself. Rocking against his firm, nimble fingers she grabbed onto his bulging cock.

Yi Jeong's eyes rolled into the back of his head as she squeezed and pulled at him. Guiding her hand briefly away he pulled back the last barrier and she grabbed his length in her palm. Her thumb deftly circled the head spreading around his pre cum. Using it to lubricate his length her pace quickened as her hand glided up and down.

He grabbed for her right breast with his free hand, lifting it so he could flick his tongue against her hardened nipple. Her moans escalated as he began putting two then three fingers down into her. Using his 'patented move' he dipped his middle finger past her electrified nub and up into her body. A few circular movements later she began to cum, squeezing his fingers tightly in her clenched core. She clutching at his back with one hand, pulling rapidly at his cock with the other. He pumped his fingers into her bringing her to a crescendo before she started to quiver loosening her grip on him and thrusting madly against his hand.

She twitched as she collapsed to her back, bringing her legs out to surround him. Using his teeth Yi Jeong tugged down her wet panties, breathing in the aroma before licking at the cum that glistened on those dark curls. She grabbed at his head to push it down further into her. He was always happy to satisfy and began licking in-between her lips until he found her core. He teased at it and began to flick it over and over with his tongue. She cried out in pleasure as she came again fast and hard, holding him there until her twitching quieted and her body relaxed.

Looking up into her satisfied face he thought again about Ga Eul, how would she look when he did this to her? He knew he would have her eventually, he wanted her, and he always got what he wanted. 'Well almost always' he traitorous mind reminded him.

" _Are you ready?_ " Yi Jeong asked the panting woman beneath him. " _I know what I want, will you let me have it?_ "

" _Anything, anything_ " she repeated reaching to capture his mouth in her own. Her tongue tasted herself as he pressed his body against hers, his hardness against her stomach.

Smiling he leaned back and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He positioned himself at her entrance, taking his time to rub his cock against her sensitive nub and coat himself in her wetness. When he couldn't wait a moment longer he pulled her toward him and he thrust forward into her warm, tight body. The ecstasy of that first push nearly undid him but he slowed his breathing and pulled back. Watching his cock gently slide back and forth several times he thrusted hard and shut his eyes to enjoy the rhythm he was building.

Leaning further forward he grabbed her thighs as his tongue licked the inside of the ankle that rested on his shoulder. His hips began pounding faster and faster and with a slight twisting motion he made sure to rub his length against her core with each thrust.

" _Oh... oh yes, oh yes_ " Claudia cried from underneath him.

" _Wait for me, ugh...I'm so close.._." He pleaded with her. His thoughts escaped him and he lost himself in the pleasure of her body.

"Ugh... ugh..." he moaned and briskly slapped her bottom. Two, three, four more thrust and he was out of control. His body exploded, thrusting madly, his eyes squeezing shut until he saw stars and his mouth crying out her name in a ardent plea. "Ga Eul!"

* * *

AN: Oh I know you love me now.

I wasn't even planning this scene, I had another idea in mind before hand but that changed when I began writing so I'll save that for next chapter.

Next: More smut, the confrontation with Jun Pyo I promised last time, and a run away Jan Di. Can Ji Hoo heal her? Mhm you better believe it.

PS: I've not fully proof read so there may be errors, if you spot one let me know.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back JanHoo Shippers!

I will be concluding Yi Jeong's wild night and moving the SoEul storyline into a more romantic one starting next chapter.

There were many parts of the Macau episode I liked and as you will see I've lifted a few scenes and fit them into this story in my own way.

One more time with feeling! Let's go save Wonder Girl!

 **This is English**

 _This is French_

This is Korean

* * *

Yi Jeong curled his toes in ecstasy as his body twitched uncontrollably. Willing the sensation to last a few moments longer he clenched his butt cheeks together tightly as the last pulse left him. Breathing heavily he dropped Claudia's legs back down and fell forward, placing his hands on either side of the beautiful woman's face. He slid his cock out of her slippery core, twisting his body to rub his head against her lips one last time before lowering himself all the way down.

Casting his eyes down to her full breasts he leaned back and trailed his hot, wet tongue up in between the soft mounds. Her gaze burning into him, he straddled her stomach. Giving her darkened nipples a hard twist he scooted further forward and positioned his half erect cock in between her breasts. Clutching her breasts together he thrust forward, feeling her skin rub against his own hyper sensitive organ.

Claudia rolled her eyes back in pleasure as he kneaded and squeezed her breasts harder, thrusting forward again and again. Shutting his eyes as the heat built within him, his cock twitched in surprise when something wet touched the tip. Yi Jeong began panting as he watching Claudia lean forward and reach her tongue out to lick at him. Her tongue ran over the groove leading from his tip to his foreskin and he moaned in ecstasy.

His hardness built as he continued to thrust and she continued to lick his cock at every forward movement. How he wanted this. His heartbeat was pounding in his chest, as he watched her pink tongue dart out again.

"Ugh... Ugh...Ugh...UGH..." His moans increased in volume with each push and his body began to quake in anticipation.

" _Yes... just a little bit more..."_ he panted out breathlessly. " _aaaah... lick me... yes!_ " Her tongue was now fully extended, licking around his entire head sloppily.

The sensation of her wet tongue combined with the tightness of her cleavage and the hardness of her nipples underneath his hands was driving him wild. He knew he didn't have long left and if he hadn't cum once already he would have exploded by now.

Grabbing her breasts harder he squeezed them together crushing his cock in between as his hips began to buck. His tight balls ached as his release began and the hot, milky cum shot up coating Claudia's chest and chin.

Fully spent his body shook as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Slowly he slid his cock down and out from between her breasts. A satisfied smile graced his lips as he looked down at the mess he left over her body.

" _Sorry_ " he chuckled as he got off her. " _I'll be right back_." he said as he climbed off the bed and headed towards a door against the far wall.

Spread eagle on the bed Claudia panted. She had been unsure about her impulsive decision to come here with him but it was worth it. Placing a hand onto her chin she slid it to her chest rubbing his still warm cum into her flushed skin.

Although her body was spent and her knees were weak she forced herself to roll over and began to search for her discarded clothes. Leaning over the edge of the bed she found her discarded shoes and reaching in pulled out four 1000 Macanese Pataca banknotes.

" _Ah_." She sighed, sitting upright. Languidly she tidied the bed and placed the notes in the middle. Taking one last look around she redressed and exited the bedroom.

Yi Jeong returned from the bathroom, a bit cleaned up, a few minutes later. Looking around puzzled he strode the length of the room.

'Her clothes are gone' he thought. 'Mmmm at least I don't have to make excuses this time.' His eyebrows furrowed together in consternation as he noticed the banknotes in the middle of the haphazardly made bed.

He blinked for several moments staring at them before his brain began to process what he was seeing.

 _'I am your first then'_

 _'In a manner of speaking"_

His jaw dropped with the realization. She thought he was a prostitute! HIM!

Grabbing the money tightly in his fist he stormed to the nearest window, and throwing it open, cast the currency to the winds.

HIM! A prostitute! The gentleman in him was offended. He was suave, charming, and romantic, certainly not someone who could be mistaken for a prostitute!

But he knew he had acted like no gentleman tonight. Tonight he was brusque, rough, and wanton. Remembering the evening he slowly lowered himself down to the floor, the breeze from the still ajar window rustling his hair as he buried his face in his hands.

'A prostitute'.

* * *

Ji Hoo slowly walked Jan Di back towards their hotel. They had not yet booked her a room to herself so he offered her his in the meantime.

Ever since his confession at the canal side the conversation between them had dwindled down to nothing. His stomach rolled in anxiety, had he just made a huge mistake? His face flushed with embarrassment and he grimly accepted he would have to deal with the consequences of his words one way or another.

Jan Di however was much more... pleasantly engaged. She felt as though she were walking on clouds. A tremendous weight felt lifted, and she was sure all that was keeping her earthbound was her hold on Ji Hoo's arm.

'I guess it might be love.'

Ji Hoo's words had shocked her at first. A feather could have knocked her over! Staring at his back she had felt his words resound within her, awakening a small piece of her heart she had let die long ago. And when he held her in his arms she felt it begin to grow.

Jun Pyo still held onto most of her heart and his love felt like a heavy chain, weighing her down, tangling her up, and crushing her to him. But now there was a little piece, a corner she imagined, that was aflame and it was burning through the links that chained her heart to Jun Pyo one piece at a time.

A goofy smile graced Jan Di's face as she walked in a stunned silence.

'I guess it might be love.'

'I guess it might be love.'

'I guess it might be love.'

* * *

Woo Bin was startled to find a withdrawn, depressed Yi Jeong curled up into a ball in the corner of his bedroom. Letting go of Yulina's hand he signaled to her with his eyes that their rendezvous would have to be delayed. Nodding she grabbed her duffel bag and quickly exited the room.

Setting the bag down in the living room she was busy rifling through when Ji Hoo and Jan Di entered. Their expressions, mirror opposite of each other, confused her.

"My room is right there," Ji Hoo said softly, pointing to his left. "you can use whatever you need. I won't be long."

Jan Di nodded in understanding and, grabbing her pink case, she headed towards his room.

"Ji Hoo-yah" she called out melodically just as he was shutting the door.

Swiftly turning back in surprise at her informality in front of Yulina, he found himself caught in her eyes. With each passing second he felt his body relax under her warm, affectionate gaze and his earlier anxiety slowly began to dissipate.

What he wouldn't give to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her right there. He could feel the blood pulsing down through him and his cock twitched in response. Blinking several times to clear his head, he forced himself to look away.

"I... I won't be long." He repeated as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Silence permeated the room for several long moments after Ji Hoo left.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Yulina crowed as Jan Di continued to stare lovestruck into space.

* * *

No matter what he did the Don Juan of F4 couldn't get anything out of Yi Jeong. His friend was clearly deeply troubled by something. It was obvious from the state of the Casanova, the musky smell and the stained bed that he had spent the last couple of hours having sex with somebody. He presumed the same somebody he saw him leaving the cantina with earlier.

"Why exactly did you have to choose MY room" Woo Bin mumbled under his breath running a hand through his thick hair.

"Woo Bin" Yi Jeong called out in an empty voice, not looking up to see whether or not he was heard, "in the morning I'm heading back."

Falling down next to his best friend the auburn haired man had no idea what to say. He'd rarely seen him like this, and usually only after one of his mother's episodes. He patted the smaller man hard on the shoulder. Then unable to think of anything else to say decided a distraction was for the best.

"Have you checked out the indoor pools? I've heard they have a swim up bar and a terraced salt water infinity pool. Must be quite a sight." He rubbed his chin in pretense.

"I bet Jan Di has never seen a terraced pool before." he continued, noticing that he had at last drawn his downcast friend's attention.

"I can just picture her expression now, priceless." Yi Jeong said wistfully.

A loud shriek of joy, followed by high pitch squealing carried in from the main room and broke the silence surrounding them.

Both men raised a quizzical eye at this and, standing up, wandered to see what was happening.

* * *

The girls were whispering conspiratorially on the loveseat when Yi Jeong and Woo Bin entered. Smiling to themselves they feigned aloofness at the boys approach.

"Jan Di, I think something has happened. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Yi Jeong asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about Yi Jeong-Sunbae."

"Well, that may be so but, how about you girls join us in a late night swim."

"... I can't..." Jan Di began.

"Ah, before you protest Geum Jan Di, I should say the view from the poolside is so spectacular that even resting your feet in the water will seem luxurious."

"I don't know if I should, Ji Hoo-Sunbae will be back shortly and I should get some rest."

Just then the hotel's phone rang. Being the closest to it Yulina answered.

"Mhm... Okay... I understand... No problem. Goodbye."

Placing the receiver down she pretended to ignore the three pairs of eyes watching her.

"Ya! Yulina!" Jan Di broke first, "who was that!"

"Oh that?" Yulina teased. "That was just Ji Hoo. He said he will be a bit longer than he expected and not to worry." She kept the reason to herself though, Jan Di didn't need to know THAT... yet.

* * *

Ji Hoo swallowed bitterly after hanging up the phone. He'd finally been able to get through to Jun Pyo through Secretary Park, but Jun Pyo would ONLY see him and it had to be right away or not at all. Checking the time he headed straight out.

Walking down and across the street, he felt awkward, for the first time since he had known Jun Pyo he could really feel his friend's status and power. He wondered if this was a bit like what Jan Di felt in their company. As he entered the main offices of the Shinhwa Resort the receptionist greeted him and guided him to the penthouse office.

Taking a seat in the spartan office Ji Hoo waited for the inevitable but after a half hour realized Jun Pyo must be trying his patience on purpose. He sighed at his friend's childish behavior.

'Do you enjoy these mind games of yours Jun Pyo, because if so you're the only one.'

* * *

Jun Pyo didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see anyone from his former life. But somehow he felt he owed Ji Hoo something, some answers at least. They had been friends for so long and even though he knew that their friendship was effectively over he couldn't quite let go.

Gathering his courage Jun Pyo shook himself free from the emotions weighing him down and entered the room where his friend was waiting.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Jun Pyo walked over to sit opposite Ji Hoo.

"Really? Is that true? You don't look sorry."

"I didn't expect you. I've been busy." He blustered in response.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time and well, if you want to see the busiest man in the world I guess you have to come to him. We all came to see you, Jan Di as well. Actually, Jan Di came first. Have you seen her?" He asked, watching his friends response closely for some hint as to his feelings for the 'laundry girl'.

His response triggered Ji Hoo's protectiveness over Jan Di and he glared at Jun Pyo when he coldly replied "Why should I see her? That kid... has nothing more to do with me."

"...are you saying you purposely didn't contact Guem Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked stunned by the curly haired man's cruelty.

"I don't have time to think about things like that."

"Things like what." Ji Hoo retorted, his anger building.

"We finally meet and all you want to talk about is that child?" Jun Pyo rolled his eyes as he punched the word 'child'.

Shaking his head Ji Hoo couldn't believe his ears. "And you... you still call yourself a man?"

"It's just a break up."

"NO, it's not. Not like that. What was it you said before? A real man is someone who takes responsibility and sees things through to the end..."

"You really believed that?"

"You jerk." Ji Hoo spat back. "And whose fault is it she can't swim anymore?" He banged his fist down hard against the chair's arm and sprang up in a rage. "Did you start this knowing all along you would leave her? You coward! I... I.. gave her up... for YOU to do... this?"

"What's with you? Did you stop being my friend and become Jan Di's protector instead? If you came here as a friend then stay. But if you only want to talk about Guem Jan Di you can leave immediately."

"You've changed."

Jun Pyo turned away from his friend and with his hands in his pockets strolled over to the window to look out. "... 700,000." Jun Pyo said solemnly. "There are about 700,000 families relying on Shin-Hwa and ME. Try having THAT on your shoulders and see if you don't change."

Ji Hoo paused to consider this. It was clear the stress and burden of his new position was part of Jun Pyo's problem, but it didn't excuse everything.

"As a favor... for me... one last favor for an old friend." He began. Jan Di deserved closure, HE deserved closure.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ji Hoo asked when he got back. He had found Jan Di sitting alone in the lobby on a nearby window seat. He reached out and handed her the key card for the private suite he had just booked for her.

"Am I okay about what?" She replied blankly placing the card to her side.

Not fooled by her aloofness the golden boy turned to sit beside her.

"About coming here. Do you regret it?" He asked carefully.

"When would I ever get to come back here? It was my dream to go on a vacation alone." the Wonder Girl smiled trying to find some good in the last 24 hours.

'Little otter, I love how you always manage to spin a negative into a positive.' he smirked to himself.

"What is your plan?" He asked, trying not to appear too intrusive. He had just convinced Jun Pyo to speak to her at last and he feared the outcome.

"I don't have anything planned. I just want to see his face and say: How have you been? I've been well. Just saying hello would be nice. Isn't it strange?"

"What?" Ji Hoo asked amused by the simplicity of her statement.

"It feels like being with him is past." she replied.

Looking away, the quiet man controlled an impertinent smile threatening him.

"If Jun Pyo is really pretending not to know me, then I wonder if I've just been dreaming by myself."

Casting his eyes down, Ji Hoo considered his response. He rose and turned to look out the window behind them. Macau at night truly was beautiful.

"It is not a dream. If it was all a dream it wouldn't be so hard." He began.

"Huh?" replied Jan Di, not understanding his meaning.

"After letting you leave I realized that I was unable to do anything all day." With a deep breath he continued, "When I came to my senses I was on a plane."

Swallowing hard he blinked away tears threatening to fall. "So it's not a dream. Since right now, you're in front of me."

Casting her eyes up to his Jan Di felt another of Jun Pyo's chains on her heart break.

"Sleep well." He muttered before quickly shuffling away, blushing from his second confession.

Stunned a second time in one day by Ji Hoo she turned to regard her reflection.

'What does he see in me?'

* * *

Ji Hoo saw his friends heading back to their room from the direction of the hotel's pool. Had they left Jan Di alone while they played? His meeting with Jun Pyo had kicked his protectiveness into overdrive, and he was shocked they would abandon her like that!

"What are you doing?" the golden boy addressed them coldly, taking in their still dripping hair and swim costumes.

"Just heading back up, did you see Jan Di? She's waiting for you somewhere around here..." Yulina replied leaning forward towards the main lobby to look around.

"...Yes..." Ji Hoo answered tight lipped. A bit ashamed of his rudeness his anger deflated.

'Maybe she CAN read minds?' he thought, looking down at the raven haired girl, as they all entered the elevator. 'That wouldn't even surprise me' he thought shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the notion.

The motion of this caught Yulina's attention and she tilted her head to the right as she considered the quietest member of F4.

Waiting for the F2 to walk ahead the Russian girl caught Ji Hoo's arm and pulled him aside to a quiet corner.

" _What happened_." She asked conspiratorially.

His initial silence told her it didn't go well. " _Jun Pyo, he... he will talk to her... but..._ " he said darkly.

Pushing off the wall, Ji Hoo ran a hand through his hair, " _Am I doing the right thing?_ "

Yulina found his agitation worrisome. _"...but... what Ji Hoo?"_

* * *

'Morning can not come soon enough!' Jan Di thought to herself as she pulled her pink suitcase to the private room Ji Hoo had arranged. Her jaw dropped as soon as she opened the door taking in in the luxury of the place. Breathing in their heavenly aroma she walked in reverence to a gigantic vase of fresh wild flowers on a glass coffee table in the main room. Next to it she found tickets made out in her name for the hotel spa along with a handwritten note.

'Just relax - Ji Hoo'

Picking it up she pressed the note to her chest and her eyes filled with unshed tears as yet another chain snapped away.

A sharp rap on the door made her jump. Opening it hesitantly Jan Di backed up quickly to let a room service cart go by.

"I... I... no... you have the wrong room." She tried to explain to the young man delivering it.

He bowed quickly handing her another note and confused she took it from his hands before he hurriedly left, shutting the door behind him.

With shaking hands she opened the paper, shutting it just as quickly. The tears she had barely held back from before fell unbidden, leaving ugly streaks in their wake. Walking through the room she looked out the window and up towards the night sky as she wondered what she had ever done to deserve someone as thoughtful as her Sunbae.

She reread his message before opening the first tray and savoring the tantalizing aroma.

'Sorry I forgot to feed you otter, build your strength. Meet me tomorrow at 8 by the fountain if you want to speak to him.'

* * *

"He will meet you on the bridge." Ji Hoo said sullenly as he stared out at the morning sky, the pink hues still fading as the sun burned through the morning mist.

Jan Di nodded, it was time. Bowing lowly and reverently she said thank you and walked hurriedly to the appointed meeting spot.

Trotting along the stone pavement she paid careful attention not to slip and fall. This meeting would be awkward enough, she didn't need the infamous Guem Jan Di clumsiness to make an appearance too. Stopping at the bridge she paused, gathering her courage.

'One way or another I need to hear it from him.' She thought and reminded herself to be strong, 'Fighting!'.

Taking the last few steps she slowly walked up to Gu Jun Pyo.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yulina had crashed out last night on the couch after a heavy petting session. She had planned for an exciting and long evening of love making. However that was despoiled by Yi Jeong's late night destruction of their room followed by him drunkenly locking himself in his own room. She usually had a fair idea what made the guys tick but the So heir's behavior last night threw her for a loop. His emotions were flipping so wildly she even wondered if he was taking drugs.

Waking Woo Bin with a soft kiss she smiled as he his eyes fluttered open.

" **Good Morning"** she greeted him, their limbs still entangled she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

With a wet kiss on her neck he greeted her back, earning him a resounding **"Yuck!"** and he laughed as Yulina wiped at her neck.

"Ya!" Came his cry as she wiped the offensive saliva off her hand and onto his shirt. Turning he grabbed and lifted her so she was completely underneath him. Pressing against her body he gave her a forceful kiss and tangled his hands in her luxurious curls.

He gazed affectionately into her eyes for a moment before, with a wicked gleam, Yulina reached behind him and grabbed his ass. Laughing together they kissed playfully and Woo Bin growled, giving his hips a grind into hers.

"Can we stay one more night?" She asked him breathily.

Sitting up Woo Bin rubbed at the back of his neck. Resting his elbows on his knees he sighed heavily. " **I don't know**."

"I can make it worth your while..." She sang out, her blue eyes sparking.

Smiling back at her, he puffed his mussed up hair out of his eyes before whispering back, "I don't doubt it kukolka*."

A loud thump shook the room followed by a string of profanities and the sound of glass breaking.

"And THAT is why I don't know." Woo Bin hung his head wondering what he could do to fix Yi Jeong.

* * *

The chains were breaking rapidly now, one after the other. As she raced through the empty streets with no destination in mind, Jan Di didn't feel free, she felt brokenhearted. She didn't know it would hurt so much but she had pushed it, demanded an answer. And an answer she had got!

He had called her a stain. Something he wanted to erase.

She couldn't believe he was being so cruel, so intentionally cruel. In the last six months he had changed, for the worse, becoming more like his mother. The Gu Jun Pyo she knew was gone, her head knew this but still...

She wished Ji Hoo was with her, but no, if this is goodbye to Gu Jun Pyo she wanted to feel it, feel all the pain sharply and clearly so tomorrow she could wake up a new person. One who was free of Jun Pyo's hold. One who was free of Jun Pyo's interference. One who was free.

Wandering around she found herself down by the gondolas. At this early hour the gondolier were sitting idle, waiting for customers. She approached the one she recognized from her ride last night with Ji Hoo. She didn't know why but he refused her money.

'Perhaps he pities me.'

She listened to the gondolier's soothing voice as she rode the familiar route along the canal. Willing her sadness to be over by the end of the ride she allowed herself to wallow in her memories of better days.

* * *

By noon Ji Hoo was frantic. He had heard nothing from Jan Di for hours and his calls all went straight to voice mail. Woo-Bin was busy cleaning up after Yi Jeong who had ended the night three sheets to the wind*. So he and Yulina walked in ever widening circles through the street of Macau.

This trip had certainly been odd, the dramatic rescue of Jan Di yesterday seemed to have mended fences with Yulina. However he was still cautious. She had been his friend before meeting Jan Di, having met through one of the music professors at Shin-Hwa High. Their falling out happened shortly after she learned about the red cards the F4 were giving out.

 _'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed... in myself. I thought highly of you and I hate to be wrong.'_

His cheeks still burned in shame at her words. Only when he rescued Jan Di from a group of Shin-Hwa students who had attempted to rape her would she even speak to him again. Even then it was stilted and brief. Perhaps she was right, he had become too idle and allowed Jun Pyo's behavior to worsen. Even though he knew how wrong it was, he never spoke up to challenge him and Jan Di had paid the price for his foolishness.

"We're not getting anywhere." Yulina said in frustration, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Take a break, go back to the hotel, I will continue here." Ji Hoo said stoically and feeling a pull deep within him he turned to the left, walking in an entirely different direction than the route they had been using.

" **I don't think so!** " Yulina cried out chasing after him.

The quiet man stopped when she caught up. He was about to tell her to go, tell her that HE needed to be the one to find Jan Di. Then suddenly there she was.

Down past the next piazza a disheveled Jan Di sat near a fountain, much like the one by their hotel, staring blankly at her hands.

"You can go back."

Ji Hoo barely recalled how he got there but before he knew it he was crouched down in front of Jan Di. He placed a gentle hand to her chin to get her to raise her gaze, even slightly.

He had to fight to retain his balance as she cried out his name and threw herself into his arms. Closing his eyes he stroked her hair and held her close to his chest.

"Jan Di-yah" he sighed her name in relief, his otter was safe and where she belonged, in his arms.

* * *

OMG this has been a tough chapter to write! I have so much going on at once, I hope it didn't get too confusing. I considered breaking it into two parts but figured NAH!

As always I am a lousy proof reader so if you spot an error let me know and I will correct.

I hope I have satisfied a few of you, I can imagine some of you are perhaps a little angry with me for the Yi Jeong scene but trust me it has a purpose!

I thought I'd give more Yulina back story, I feel like I haven't given her enough time, she is a side character after all, but I like her interactions with Woo Bin and may do more with her in the future.

My two notes on this chapter are thus:

1) kukolka is a Russian nickname meaning 'Little Doll' I have referred to Yulina as a Russian doll a few times already so I hope this isn't too much of a stretch as a nickname

2) three sheets to the wind is an expression meaning very, very, very drunk

Next chapter will be a bit more light hearted. I'm planning on some happier times for the F3, the JanHoo romance will continue to build, and if I can finally get to it Woo Bin will get some loving.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5

The trip to Macau has been rough on poor Yi Jeong I know but it will all be worth it, trust me!

Now that Jun Pyo is out of the picture can Jan Di move on?

Will Ji Hoo and Jan Di get, ahem, closer?

Remember:

 **This is English**

 _This is French_

This is Korean

Now get ready, get set, LETS GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

Casanova.

That was what they called him.

Casanova. He'd always considered it a compliment.

His flirtatiousness, gallantry and numerous liaisons had earned him his title. He was proud of his powers of seduction and reveled in the short passionate affairs that followed.

Casanova. Love them and leave them.

He'd had many of these affairs in the last few years, was he a terrible person for losing count? How many women had he satisfied? How many nights had he slipped out of bed immediately afterwards? How many nights had he congratulated himself for being able to take what he wanted with no strings attached?

Casanova or prostitute.

Prostitute or Casanova.

At this point there was so little difference. He didn't do it because he needed money, he whored himself for the pleasure, as a game...as a way to forget.

How many women did he have to sleep with to forget her?

Chu Eun-jae. It had started with her. His first love, someone he had stupidly rejected. After she left he stopped caring and he had tried to convince himself the lie he told Eun-jae was true.

He DID NOT want love.

"ARGH" he cried out sitting up and violently banging his hands against his forehead.

He.. did.. NOT.. want.. love.

Sitting alone on the enormous king sized bed, he threw aside one of the now empty bottles of Maotai Baijiu that littered the room. It smashed as it flew against the wall. The sharp sound of the glass breaking felt therapeutic.

Woo Bin, Yulina, Ji Hoo and him had ordered room service and after savoring their desserts, he'd challenged Woo Bin to a drinking game. They'd opened the expensive bottle of Baijiu and he'd gone shot for shot with him until their sixth round. Eventually Woo Bin gave in, claiming the dinner didn't agree with him. Everyone laughed and declaring him the victor. Some victory.

Getting up he stumbled a bit as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom. Flicking the lights on, he blinked away the sudden brightness and stared hard at his reflection. The ostentatious mirror seemed to mock him. He didn't look so handsome now. What would his fans think if they could see his red, puffy eyes, his dirty face and his dried out, chapped lips. Sliding his phone out of his pocket he snapped a selfie in the mirror. He wanted to remember this moment.

This was the first moment he could admit to himself that So Yi Jeong DID want love.

* * *

He was so happy to find her safe that when she threw herself into his arms Ji Hoo held her a little closer and a little longer, perhaps, than what was proper. He had been so worried that Jun Pyo would reclaim her as his own. How selfish he had been.

Jan Di didn't cry, she didn't complain or sigh in sorrow. She simply clung to him. Her hair wind blown and face ruddy, she had never looked more amazing in his eyes.

"Sorry." she mumbled into his chest. "I knew you were calling, I'm sorry for making you worry."

She was sorry... for making HIM worry? It was he who should be apologizing. He should never of let her go alone to that bridge, but his pride was SO wounded by her incessant need to speak directly to Jun Pyo, that he had sulked like a child.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't been doing a very good job as your firefighter..."

Noticing, for the first time, the attention they were drawing to themselves Jan Di stiffened. Slinking back out of his arms to sit on her heels she modestly straightened her clothing and tried to smooth out her hair.

"I must be a mess Sunbae. I would like to go back to the hotel and maybe later dip my feet in the pool Yi Jeong-Sunbae mentioned last night."

"Of course little otter. I was just thinking we should be heading back. I could do with a nap, I'm not used to getting up so early." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mmm a nap does sound like a good idea right about now." She smiled sweetly at his suggestion and the glow she emitted floored him. Smiling back at the woman who so innocently managed to beguile him, he gave her a hand up and escorted her back to their rooms.

* * *

Woo Bin immediately noticed that Yi Jeong was acting differently this morning. Anyone else would hardly notice but he could tell that his best friend was NOT alright. He was more... rumpled.

Yi Jeong's midnight black hair this morning was lacking in it's usual finesse, his personally tailored clothing wasn't immaculate and most telling, he had apologized. Not his usual casual 'sorry', with it's let's pretend everything is alright tone, this sorry had been genuine and heartfelt.

Woo Bin started to wonder whether Yulina was right and Yi Jeong HAD taken something when he called up the maid services and, after apologizing personally to them, presented each woman with a 500 pataca note. Not that the youngest member of F4 was stingy, quite the opposite! He just wasn't in the habit of giving tips out to the staff in person, unless he was trying to seduce one or more of them.

Deciding the best medicine for the blues was some fresh air and sunshine Woo Bin suggested getting out of the hotel for a bit. He tried to recruit Ji Hoo to his cause but the golden boy wasn't being helpful.

Barely awake and bleary eyed, Ji Hoo didn't much feel like getting dragged into whatever nonsense the F2 were scheming. He'd left last night after Yi Jeong beat Woo Bin's drinking record. He hadn't had much to drink himself and didn't particularly enjoy it when his friends overdid it. Besides, he'd been up early with Jan Di and had spent the last few hours scouring the city.

Seeing that Ji Hoo wasn't convinced he shouted out to the leggy, Russian woman he hoped one day to call his own as she walked through the door.

"Ya! Where have you been? Come out with us. BOTH of you." he said sternly looking between her and Ji Hoo, indicating it wasn't really a request.

Pulling her hairband out, Yulina fussed with her curls for a moment and cracked her neck. She looked between the three of them noticing Woo Bin's over eager expression, Yi Jeong's blank face and Ji Hoo's drowsy eyes.

"Give me ten, I need a quick shower." Normally that commend would elicit at least one flirtatious glance from a certain member of F4, but he just nodded. Walking back towards the bathroom in her and Woo Bin's room she nodded hellos to the team of maids furiously cleaning the place up.

The cool water was just what she needed to rinse away the sweat from her morning cardio session, which was just what she needed to burn off the excess 'energy' she'd worked up that morning. She sighed with the realization that the cool water was doing absolutely nothing to lower her libido and her thoughts turned sultry as she imagined sharing the shower with Woo Bin. The water running down his toned chest, dripping off his firm nipples, beading on his dark, curly hair only to roll off of his firm, hard...

She had to stop, it had been well over ten minutes now and she was more aroused then ever. Taking a few deep breaths she washed herself quickly, cleaning up the wetness that had begun to pool between her legs.

' **Later, later, later'** she repeated in a mantra but she knew there was no way she was going to make it through another day without having him, body and soul.

* * *

Waking up in a strange bed was always a bit disorienting for Jan Di. Even though it had been a short nap, her brain still felt foggy and she needed a few moments to reorient herself.

A stain.

Jun Pyo had called her a stain.

Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo had found her.

She'd wandered so long she'd gotten herself lost. She could have just called but she felt stupid and weak after her disastrous meeting with her ex, so she'd silenced her phone instead.

Jun Pyo's words had hurt her, physically hurt her. The chains on her heart, his cruel words had broken them but it was all too quick and instead of feeling free she felt empty.

Now there was only one of Jun Pyo's chains left, the one that remembered and mourned for Jun Pyo the way he used to be. The one that still treasured the time they spent together. One last chain, holding on weakly. She supposed Jun Pyo would always have a place in her heart, after all he was her first boyfriend.

Unlike Yulina she still thought there was supposed to be something special about your first boyfriend. Yulina had called hers 'a trial run'. The one you had before you really knew what you were looking for. She couldn't help but admit that, looking back, there was an element of truth in this.

Walking past the fragrant bouquet she smiled and picked up the gift certificates for the hotel spa.

'Ji Hoo.'

Closing her eyes a gentle smile grew as she remembered the feeling of his arms around her. The softness of his lips against her forehead, her crown, her hand. His worried expression, his scent, his dazzling smile.

"Oh!" she cried out in alarm, pressing her hand against her chest. Her heart hurt, it had given such an intense thump that it literally ached in her chest. Her cheeks grew rosy at the realization; just thinking of Ji Hoo had made her heart skip a beat.

What was going on with her?

* * *

Jan Di had already arrived by the time Yulina left the bathroom to rejoin the boys. Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were making her laugh by recounting tales from their childhood of all the trouble they used to get themselves into.

"What was that one game we used to play when we came here? Do you remember?" Yi Jeong asked mischievously.

It took a moment for Ji Hoo to remember, "That one game? You don't mean..."

 **"Oh yes!"** Woo Bin laughed merrily and corralled everyone out the door.

Walking behind the boys arm in arm Yulina and Jan Di smiled at the F3's newfound enthusiasm.

The hotel was only too happy to give them anything they asked for. So when the boys requested Venetian masks they didn't wait more than a moment before a selection was brought out for their approval.

" **This isn't some weird kinky thing, is it**?" Yulina chuckled, elbowing Woo Bin in the arm.

Lowering his mask he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her before smiling and slipping it back on again. **"You tell me."**

By the time the game started everyone was in high spirits. Yi Jeong had declared himself the first seeker and had given the others 3 minutes to disappear before he started his hunt.

After much running about in a hurried daze Jan Di stumbled behind one of the tall columns lining the canal outside the hotel. Backing up she almost yipped in surprise to find someone already there. Without a word he pulled her back a little bit further into the shadows as a determined Yi Jeong ran past.

* * *

Yi Jeong found Woo Bin first, they weren't best friends for nothing and he easily figured out Don Juan's hiding place. Now the two of them were working together to stalk the others, their styles completely different. Yi Jeong moved quickly, trying for stealth to sneak up on an unsuspecting hider while Woo Bin kept jumping out with a shout at every random shadow he saw.

"They couldn't have gotten far, they only had 3 minutes." Yi Jeong said retracing his steps back toward the hotel.

"I seem to remember that Jun Pyo was the only one who could ever find Ji Hoo." Rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand thoughtfully, an idea clicked into his head and he snapped his fingers delighted with himself.

"We should be looking for places where he could innocuously sleep, he wouldn't want to squeeze himself into tight corners or surround himself in a crowd. I'm going to check down by the gondolas."

"Perfect, I'll start looking for Jan Di. Yulina and her are probably together. I think I'll start... at the Cafe!" Yi Jeong laughed at the thought of Jan Di attempting to hide but being lured in by the aroma of food.

As they each set out to their new destinations they agreed to text each other only if they found one of their missing friends.

* * *

Ji Hoo had pulled her close to him, keeping her hidden from the others. The threat of imminent discovery was gone and he supposed he should release her. He half expected Jan Di to scold him and was surprised when she stayed so close to him even after he let go of her shoulders.

He was simultaneously in heaven and hell. The mask was a godsend, of course Jan Di had known it was him but at least she couldn't see the wanton lust in his eyes that increased with every breath.

As he breathed her in he allowed his imagination to run wild. What would it be like if they were a couple like Woo Bin and Yulina? Not that a relationship between Jan Di and him would be remotely like the strange one his friends had.

If they were together, right now, he imagined he would be kissing her. With no one around she might even agree to take things further. His traitorous hand shook with need as he imagined himself running his hands all over her body; but then he felt her shiver.

What a fool he was! He was busy imagining being with her when the real her, that was in front of him, was what he should be concerning himself with. Normally he'd whisk his jacket off without a second thought but right now... ? Right now his jacket was the only thing preventing the woman he loved from being able to feel and see his hardness. Embarrassed by his inopportune arousal Ji Hoo willed his body to calm down quickly.

What Ji Hoo didn't realize is that his jacket was not nearly as successful as he thought.

* * *

She'd been stunned by the hands grabbing at her but recognized the familiar scent, she knew it was Ji Hoo and that she was safe. She swallowed hard when Yi Jeong raced past, that had been too close. She was terrible at this game!

Her eyes darted back and forth for a while, making sure it was safe to move and even though she knew it was, she found herself staying put. Ji Hoo was so close that she could feel the warmth radiating off of him and it was comforting. It was like a blanket she wanted to wrap around herself and snuggle down in. She blushed briefly at that thought and was glad she was facing away from him.

Snuggle with Ji Hoo? Her? That couldn't be. But then she thought back to his confession yesterday, first by the canal then in the lobby.

He said 'it might be love'. What did he mean by that? She had assumed it meant romantic love but now she wasn't so sure. She couldn't imagine someone as amazing as her Ji Hoo wanting to be with someone as... as what?

Someone as clumsy as her? Ji Hoo didn't seem bothered by her clumsiness, he'd even called it cute before.

Someone as plain as her? Ji Hoo wasn't so shallow and had told her he thought her beautiful, even when she knew she must be a mess. Maybe SHE was the shallow one, the vain one, to assume beauty was so important.

Someone as ordinary as her? Ji Hoo appreciated the simple things in life like she did.

Someone as, as, as poor as her?

And this is where she found herself stuck. Ji Hoo didn't care about money, she supposed it was easy not to care when you had so much. The one who cared was HER. The one with the problem was HER.

She was embarrassed, she was ashamed, after all she was the prideful one who wouldn't accept a penny without putting up a fuss.

Pride.

Her stupid pride had for so long protected her; it's what kept her going when she was embarrassed, it's what kept her going when she was bullied, it's what kept her going through the daily insults she pretended not to notice.

Pride.

Her stupid pride was also the thing that got her into trouble; she was too proud to ask for help, she was too proud to acquiesce in an argument, she was too proud to admit was scared.

'Ah there it is' she finally realized, she was scared. It was easier to pretend Ji Hoo had meant a brotherly kind of love than consider he meant a romantic one. That had always been a far fetched dream she told herself.

Yet here they were, together, and her cheeks flushed at this thought. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, she could almost feel the rise and fall of his chest. Nervously she leaned back, ever so slightly. Her body tingled as her back lightly touched his chest.

Her eyes opened wide, that wasn't his chest. That was too low.

'Omo, omo, omo'.

She was frozen, oh what had she gotten herself into! Closing her eyes tightly she willed herself into oblivion.

She felt herself flush from head to toe, and her breathing quickened. She had to calm down or Ji Hoo would realize something was wrong.

'That would be even worse!'

She shook nervously as she tried to calm down, 'oh... it was still there'. Her treacherous mind wondered what he looked like naked and she realized she wanted to see him that way.

'Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Stop thinking about Ji Hoo naked.' She inwardly groaned as the image flashed in her mind once more. She licked her lips, what was wrong with her!

"BOO" Came an amused voice to her left.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and turned to see Yi Jeong standing by her side, his hands covering his ears.

Ji Hoo walked out from their hiding place first and, as he left, she found she missed their closeness.

'What would it be like to be that close to him all the time?'

Staring out at her friends as they laughed and joked around, she felt such overwhelming love for each of them. But her heart beat for only one man, her firefighter, her lifeguard, HER Ji Hoo.

"Heaven." she whispered to herself. It would be like heaven.

* * *

Hi again! So what did you think? Oh Jan Di is in L-O-V-E! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, particularly the sexy little scene at the end between Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong is recovering and growing up. Woo Bin and Yulina still haven't managed to find time alone, I may have to throw them in a closet next chapter!

Things are definitely going to get hot and heavy next chapter so be prepared for some more lemon. Don't say you weren't warned!

As always I am a dreadful proofreader so if you find a mistake just tell me and I will fix.

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back JanHoo Shippers!

Those two love birds are getting close now aren't they?

I've put in a scene I think you will like JH =) and I'm giving some hints to my OC's backstory. I'm rather liking her but she needs more fleshing out. Speaking of flesh we start a Lemon two parter this chapter.

So get ready, get set, LET'S GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

PS Remember: **English,** _French,_ Korean

* * *

Ji Hoo had always considered himself an observant person, at least when it came to other people. So he couldn't help but notice than Jan Di was acting... strange.

Was she upset with him? She was jumpy when he stood next to her and she did that nervous laugh of hers when he tried to ask her something. The worst of it was that she was refusing to make eye contact with him. He'd been trying to catch her eye for the last several minutes, but every time he looked at her she looked away.

Maybe he HAD held her too long when they hid from Yi Jeong. She'd only just been left heart broken by Jun Pyo that morning. His doubts overran his mind: Had he been too forward? Maybe he should back off a bit, the last thing he wanted in the world was to scare her away.

He gnashed his teeth in frustration. If only he had someone to talk to about this. Yi Jeong was out, no way would he try that. Woo Bin maybe? He could just picture himself spilling his guts to the Don Juan only for him to turn it all into an innuendo. Like he wasn't worried enough, he didn't need THAT kind of help.

Damn, that only left Yulina. She wasn't ACTING like she hated him anymore and she already knew about his feelings for Jan Di. Two good reasons to turn to her. But she was also extremely loyal to Jan Di and a bit too brutally honest. Two good reasons against turning to her.

The person he felt most comfortable talking to about his problems was the one person he couldn't talk to, as she was the person he needed to talk about! Any other time he'd find the irony of this amusing.

So his choices were risk being: punched by Yi Jeong, teased by Woo Bin, shouted at by Yulina OR risk everything by talking to Jan Di. Was he such a coward?

Oh, the emotional turmoil one girl was capable of causing! One remarkable, beautiful, caring, adorable, bewitching girl.

The pressure on his chest was growing, like a great weight was pressing against him, crushing him. He couldn't go on like this much longer. If he'd done something wrong he would apologize, beg forgiveness if he had to, but he had to fix this. Even if she never reciprocated his feelings he couldn't lose what they DID have to a misunderstanding; for that was all it could be, wasn't it?

* * *

A low grumble echoed around them. Clutching her middle Jan Di blushed as four set of eyes turned to her.

"When was the last time you ate little otter?" The golden boy of the F4 asked, putting aside his worries, smiling at how adorable she was.

Ji Hoo was smiling his perfect smile down at her and it made her lose her breath. Shifting her eyes around nervously, looking anywhere but at him, Jan Di apologized.

"Sorry, I... guess it's been a while. Ah, but don't worry, I'm fine Sunbae." She said emphatically.

Ji Hoo pursed his lips. She said she was fine but she was obviously hungry. How could he get her to have something to eat without it turning into a battle?

Making a quick decision Ji Hoo shoved his hands casually into his pockets and began to walk away from the group.

 **"Yo brother!"** Woo Bin shouted, "Where you going?"

Turning around to face his friends he paused and flatly replied "I need a coffee."

The gears starting clicking in Yulina's head and she bumped Woo Bin lightly, tilting a head towards Jan Di. It took a moment but he soon caught on.

 **"Yeah, yeah coffee! Let's go!"** He shouted out to the group, a bit too enthusiastically.

A few paces ahead of them Ji Hoo smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend's subtlety.

* * *

The group sat in the small, bustling cafe waiting for their orders to arrive. Jan Di had grabbed Yulina's hand when they were sitting down and now the girls sat opposite the boys. Yi Jeong was regaling the group with how he had found Woo Bin and he in turn was sharing how he found Yulina pressed up against the stone steps that led down to the gondolas.

Jan Di just nervously smiled and nodded at appropriate intervals, not really listening to their stories. So it was a welcome break when their drinks arrived and the table grew quiet while each of them was served.

Taking a long sip of her drink Jan Di felt better, the hot chocolate soothed her nerves. She felt ridiculous, she had no reason to be so anxious. After all, what had REALLY happened?

Ji Hoo Sunbae had confessed to her, not once but twice yesterday, he had helped rescue her when she was in danger, he had found her when she was lost, he had... he had... OMO... she blushed again at the memory.

She knew about the birds and the bees, as her parents called it, from when they humiliated her in a lecture about boys, dating and sex on her 16th birthday. Her mother had later completed her permanent mortification by taking her aside and continuing the lesson in private, going into FAR too much detail.

Ji Hoo had... he had... oh she couldn't even say it in her head!

Jan Di's chair gave a shrill cry as she pushed it back and stood up. Swallowing hard she looked down at her shoes, seemingly frozen for a moment.

"I'm going to the restroom." She announced to the group. Still staring down she felt her cheeks flush and she turned to look at the girl sitting next to her, who raised an eyebrow at her silent request.

"Do you need permission?" Yi Jeong teased, holding his coffee up to lips. Woo Bin smirked at his friend's comment but Ji Hoo didn't seem to have heard. In fact, ever since the drinks had arrived, he'd been zoning in and out and was currently staring blankly at the swirls of cream in his coffee.

"Ouch!" Yi Jeong clutched at his shin just as Yulina rose up and announced she would go with Jan Di in case she couldn't find her way through the crowd.

* * *

Jan Di and Yulina stood silently, waiting for a mother and child to finish washing their hands and leave, before saying anything. Once they were alone the older girl locked the door guaranteeing them their privacy. The Jan Di statue then became animated as she wrung her hands and started pacing the small space hurriedly.

Sighing, Yulina sat down on a small, ornate chair opposite the wall length mirror and watched her friend in a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Are you waiting for me to ask what's wrong?"

"NO." Jan Di said sharply, her tone even startling herself. "...Sorry." she mumbled, before lowering herself into the other seat.

"Okay then... so... shall we just sit here?"

She'd meant it as a joke, a lame joke she admitted but she was starting to get irritated. It had been one thing after the other all day with Jan Di, but she felt bad when she saw her friend crumple up at her words.

Letting out a huge yawn Yulina tried again. "Jan Di give me a clue, despite my reputation I am not a mind reader."

"I know that Yuli-ssi... and I WANT to tell you... I'm just... I need a minute."

Yulina wanted to say 'Take all the time you need.', but she was worried Jan Di would take her literally and they'd be locked in this restroom all day. The Russian girl wished she could grant Jan Di some of her boldness. She had to admit she often had it in excess, but all that was just a mask she wore. In truth she wished she had the courage to be honest with her feelings the way Jan Di did.

Hoping to get the conversation going Yulina tried another route. "Does this have anything to do with Ji Hoo by any chance?"

Jan Di's head snapped up and she turned bright red. It was like the words were stuck in her mouth and her tongue didn't want to cooperate. Is this what they call tongue tied? She'd always wondered about that one.

Clearing her throat Jan Di set her jaw into a firm line and forced out a small 'Yes."

* * *

"Why DO girls go the restroom together?" Woo Bin asked his friends as they sat waiting for the two missing members of their group to come back.

"Hmmm..." Yi Jeong began, rubbing his chin in amusement as he considered the question.

Ji Hoo just smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Having heard their conversation on their way back to the table Yulina smiled cheekily and trailed her fingers along Woo Bin shoulders as she walked by. He glanced up at her with a smile and when she leaned down went in for a kiss, only to be blocked when she tugged at his ear and pretended to whisper, "We talk about sex."

Yi Jeong immediately chortled and began to choke on his drink. Quickly, Ji Hoo smacked him firmly against his back a few times. Ji Hoo felt a little bad, but he was thankful for the distraction it caused as the thought of Yulina and Jan Di talking about sex sent his head spinning.

Jan Di laughed along with them lightheartedly but it was in fact no lie, she had confessed everything to Yulina. Saying it all aloud was difficult but in the end she was glad she did. After all, as Yulina had pointed out more than once, she was almost 18.

She remembered what the 'Russian doll' had told her, 'there is nothing to be embarrassed about, sexual urges are natural and normal, where would the human race be without them?'. Although Yulina's straight talking had made her uncomfortable more than once, she was glad for the older girls take on the situation. After all SHE had no experience to go by and well, Yulina had made it clear she'd been in more than one romantic relationship in the past.

Taking a little sip of her now 'cold chocolate' Jan Di snuck a look at Ji Hoo and, finding a bit of courage, smiled at him when he looked back.

* * *

Yulina didn't know if she wanted to burst into laughter or just burst. Her face hurt from grinning and it took everything she had not to erupt in joyous glee. So Ji Hoo had finally confessed! **'Oh that idiot, always a day late and a dollar short.** '

As Jan Di went on about what happened while they were hiding out together Yulina begged her to stop.

"Aaah stop! Stop pleeeease! No! Mental pictures forming, augh make it go away, Jan Di, do you have any idea how sexually frustrated I am right now and oh! I'm never going to be able to look at Ji Hoo the same! **AAAAH Thatcher in a bikini, Thatcher in a bikini!** " Finishing her dramatics with a flourish, Yulina flopped over the arm of the chair in a dead faint.

"Yuli-ssi..." Jan Di began, trying to get her friend to listen to the rest of her story. Folding her legs underneath her and sitting up straight, Yulina signaled she was ready to listen to the rest of her tale.

Dead silence met Jan Di when she finished speaking. That wasn't what she expected... Looking up curiously she noticed how red her friend had become.

"Do you know how... how SEXY that is? Oh wow. Oh, you've given me new idea for things to do with Woo Bin." Yulina said, fanning herself with her hand.

This was more along the lines of what she had expected.

"Sexy?" Jan Di blushed.

"Yes! SEXY! Omo, just your presence gets him THAT turned on, how is that NOT sexy? Damn, Ji Hoo huh? You've got him wrapped around your finger."

"...I wouldn't say that."

"I would, honey do you get how much power you have over him? Men aren't controlled by their upstairs brain you know. He wants you. The only question is whether you want him back." Yulina said with satisfaction, crossing her legs and leaning back.

Not fooled by her heartless words, Jan Di rolled her eyes. "I know that's not how you really feel... s-s-sex isn't about power or control... it's about..."

"Love?" Rubbing her hands together Yulina considered Jan Di's naivety, it was part of what was endearing about her. 'She has the rest of her life for the bubble to burst, let her enjoy her innocence.'

"You could be right, maybe I'm just a bit... jaded."

"That's alright, it.. it's understandable after all you've been through Unnie, I mean Yuli-ssi.*" Immediately feeling horrible for mentioning it, and possibly upsetting her friend, Jan Di fumbled through a quick apology.

Although she was a little annoyed and hurt by Jan Di's comment, Yulina refused to let it get to her. That was all in the past she told herself, 'nothing good comes from reopening old wounds.'

* * *

Woo Bin began the next round of their game, having been the first to be discovered. Waiting for the others to scatter, Yulina decided to take advantage of the privacy and turned back. She waited, standing still behind Woo Bin, until he finished his count.

"Found you. Did you forget the rules or did you miss me that much?" he joked and in a scolding tone, continued to tease her "it spoils the game for everyone if you don't follow the rules young lady."

"Yes, well, I'm not so good... with rules." Yulina replied in a sultry tone and, casually taking off her mask, she tossed it aside.

Walking painfully slow towards him, a smug half smile on her face, Woo Bin watched breathlessly as she ran a finger coyly along her neckline. Captivated by her he swallowed hard and slid the mask from his own face to see her more fully. All at once, even though the afternoon had been perfectly pleasant, it was too warm for him and as she neared, a faint moan of expectation escaped his lips.

It was hard to tell who grabbed who first, but within two steps they were pressed firmly against each other locked in a long, passionate kiss. Yulina ran her fingers along the nape of his neck, scratching him lightly, while Woo Bin grabbed her hips forcefully and groaned in pleasure into her mouth.

Her whole body tingled when she felt his cock, which had been twitched wildly throughout their kiss, grow and hardened against his tight trousers. Her mind reeled as she considered all the things she wanted to do to him. With a shaky breath she released his lips and, her face flush with desire, nipped at his earlobe grazing her teeth down until she reached his pulse point.

Unable to hold it in, Woo Bin sighed with pleasure as she continued her ministrations and began to lick, nip and suck at his neck. Her fingers pulled at his shirt, seeking to run across his smooth, broad chest.

"I bet you don't know what I want." Yulina whispered against his ear in a deep, raspy voice. Awakened from his pleasure filled coma, Woo Bin captured her lips and slid one of his hands down to squeeze her bottom. Lifting her legs up and around his waist, he steadied himself against the nearest wall.

"What do you want" he panted out, before savagely reclaiming her mouth.

* * *

Having noticed Yulina turning back, instead of trying to find a place to hide, Ji Hoo had a good idea what was delaying his friend. Bored, he left his hiding place and strolled towards the spot where he had last scene Jan Di.

When he found her she was standing stock still, up on a pedestal behind a large statue of a soldier riding triumphant on his horse, in the middle of one of the fountains. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed she appeared to be holding her breath. Climbing up onto the edge of the fountain he laughed to himself, he couldn't resist surprising her.

Taking off his jacket and his expensive, caramel colored, Valentino Oxfords he set them down carefully before stretching his long legs across the divide and grabbing the marble horse's hoof to pull himself all the way over.

Amused with himself, he continued his plan and slid carefully along the side of statue until he reached the corner. He could see Jan Di there, her eyes now shut tight as if that would hide her better. Cautiously, and with more stealth than he had previously thought himself capable of, he moved slowly towards her.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Ji Hoo leaned back against the grey marble horse. Grinning broadly, he considered whether he should alert Jan Di to his presence or just wait for her to notice.

He rather enjoyed being able to study her so close without her knowing. Allowing his eyes to roam over her he noticed the gauzy green shirt she wore was one of the ones the F4 had wrangled her into for their trip to New Caledonia. Continuing down, he felt himself faintly blush as he noticed her short skirt and bare legs. Forcing himself to look away, he was wondering if this was such a good idea after all when a sharp cry made him jump.

For a moment it was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Jan Di stood there wide eyed and, clearly startled, she took a step back. He tried to reach out to her as her foot started slipping, but he wasn't fast enough. Finally, losing her balance, she fell backwards and landed with a loud splash. Drenched, she sat up flustered, and stared at him accusingly.

"Omo... Jan Di-yah are you hurt?" Ji Hoo asked. Quickly sliding down from the pedestal and stepping across the water to the fountain's edge he held out a hand to help her up, thinking all the while about how cute she looked sitting there pouting grumpily up at him.

Seeing her opportunity Jan Di reached out, not for his hand but for his arm, and yanked him sharply forward.

Taken by surprise, Ji Hoo couldn't stop his descent and fell into the cold water on his hands and knees alongside Jan Di. Looking into her eyes, mouth agape in disbelief, he received a face full of water that left his sputtering.

He smiled and sat up when he heard her tinkling laughter.

"Something funny little otter?"

With a broad grin Jan Di looked at him mischievously and, with an unspoken agreement passing between them, the two began a furious water battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong was busy playing with his phone and only looked up as a noisy, brash girl began arguing with a man selling bracelets at a nearby stall. It was clear from her dress, manner and lurking bodyguard that the girl was not short on money so he could only assume she was haggling for the fun of it; although he couldn't see what fun could come of arguing over a few won.

Setting his mask aside, he felt sympathy for the older man who was trying hard to appease the loud girl while still making his living. Fixing his expression into a casual, unconcerned smirk he approached them.

"Would you like me to buy it for you?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you would like me to buy it for you, arguing over prices is so... unattractive... and doesn't suit so beautiful a woman."

Ha Jae-Kyung squinted suspiciously at Yi Jeong before declining his offer.

"It's not about the money, it's the principal of the thing." She said walking away from the stall.

"Ah, I see."

He following after her, his hands folded behind his head in thought. "So your principals are more important than someone's right to earn a living."

Seeing red, Jae-Kyung stopped in her steps and turned to face the man who would insult her so. "What are you trying to say exactly?" she replied in an edgy voice.

"Me? I'm not trying to say anything, just making an observation." With a quick bow to her, and more pointedly to her bodyguard, Yi Jeong excused himself and returned back to speak to the older man at the stall.

* * *

Woo Bin bit his lip, trying to control his moans of pleasure. They were tucked away in a corner, behind a long abandoned cart, in the shadows. His hands clawed at the stone wall behind him as his legs trembled.

Looking down through hooded eyes he watched as Yulina slowly licked his hard cock from base to tip, pausing to twist her tongue around his tip, before starting it all over again. He grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her raven locks when she dipped down and took all of him into her mouth. Her mouth was warm, and her tongue continued to twist around him as she began to set a slow rhythm.

Closing his eyes as she gripped his cock firmly, her head bobbed back and forth with each stroke making his hips thrust out unbidden. He wasn't going to last much longer, he was done for and completely at her mercy.

* * *

AN: Oh you're hating me now aren't you!

Unnie - Yulina is not keen on this expression and doesn't want to be called it.

I promise to finish the lemon in the next chapter so don't worry. I just kinda of liked where it ended, a 'cliffhanger' of sorts!

So next chapter: Woo Bin gets it off, Jan Di and Ji Hoo grow closer still, and Jun Pyo comes back to stir trouble.

What did you think of the Yi Jeong Jae Kyung scene? Not planning on fixing them up or anything so don't worry.

As always I am a terrible editor so if you spot a mistake let me know and I will correct.

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome again to Macau at Night.

Woo-Bin's turn is finally here! Poor guy, he's waited so long. I've got some really fun ideas for him in the future and I hope to get a chance to explore them more later, if not in this story then in another.

I'm glad so far people seem to like Yulina, my OC. I think some opinions of her may change after this chapter but like I said in my bio NO MARY SUE'S.

Stinky Jun Pyo is going to make a come back so be sure to boo in the appropriate place.

Do I have to go over the language thing again?

 **English,** _French,_ Korean

I promise this will become more important later.

Are you ready? Are you set? Then let's GO save Wonder Girl!

* * *

It had been days since they'd had a quiet moment together. It was always later, later, later. She'd had enough with waiting. After all there was no such thing as a perfect moment, there was only the now, the present and if you wanted something you had to take it.

Yulina led Woo Bin to the desolate little corner she'd come across while searching for a hiding place. No one would disturb them there and if they did, well so what? The thought of being caught was exciting and made it all the more arousing.

As she tore at his clothes, rubbing her hand against the large bulge, he unbuckled his trousers. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. A fire was building with her, but she had to slow it down. She wanted to make this last.

Sliding her hand down she unzipped him, one torturous centimeter at a time. His chest heaving, he reached for the Russian girl and tangled his fingers in her glorious locks.

Delicately, with measured slowness, Yulina ran her fingernails down his black, silk boxers tracing his length. His loose trousers unceremoniously fell to his ankles and he kicked them off. Desire coursing through the both of them, they panted in sync as she cupped him underneath. Squeezing his sensitive balls in her hand she could feel her own wetness growing as she moved each delicate ball individually with her thumb. She longed to plunge her hand in and grab him, but resisted. She wanted this to last. She needed this to last.

Leaning against Woo Bin's chest, her fingers fondling him below, they locked eyes. The Russian girl didn't just want to hear his moans, she wanted to see the fire burning in him. Staring into his ever widening eyes, she held his twitching cock in her palm and shifted to twist her thumb around the tip. A pool of pre-cum soaked through the silk, leaving a dark patch and she felt her own climax build when the Don Juan started to call her name.

"Yuli" he breathed her name out in a plea. "Yuli, please."

"You need it?" she whispered up into his ear.

"Ye-es." He replied in a broken voice. "Yuli, help me."

" **Always** " she replied huskily, her core on fire with her own need.

Kneeling down before him, Woo Bin moaned heavily as he felt her lower his boxers. When her tongue began its playful dance at his base before swirling up to his tip, he felt his sanity slipping away and even breathing became difficult in between those long licks.

She'd told Jan Di sex was about power and control, and she'd meant it. The power she had over the gorgeous, muscular man before her was incredible. He was hers, completely. She could control him with a simple flick of her tongue, she could make him beg, cry out and tremble underneath her fingers. How was that NOT arousing?

She knew all too well how time moved on and that nothing lasts forever but in this moment, at this place, he was forever hers and she wanted to possess him, mind, body and soul.

Yulina dipped her head down and taking his thick, long cock in her mouth he bucked. Her own fire was burning so hot she felt the growing need to touch herself simultaneously, making them cum together. However she held back so she would not lose her focus on her goal. She wanted to make him climax so hard, so long that he walked crooked for days and got a hard-on every time he thought of Macau.

She slipped her other hand lower, touching the small sensitive patch of skin separating his balls from his ass. Tickling it lightly she could tell she'd found a new pleasure spot when his hips began moving in small circles and she had to grab onto one of them to hold him still so she could continue.

Pressing him hard against the wall behind them, her own arousal was so high she didn't doubt she would cum soon herself. As she randomly alternated between sucking, licking his length and flicking the underside of his tip she delighted in how close he was.

Woo Bin's legs trembled and his balls ached. Soon his throaty moans reached a crescendo, and the rush of him losing the last bit of his control made her body spasm. Her own orgasm starting, she twisted her hips and moved her tongue wildly.

His body, having taken on a life of its own, thrust out and twitched and he came hard in a broken cry.

Throwing his head back, his eyes opened wide in ecstasy, Woo Bin rode his high as his body pulsed. Bow legged and pressed against the wall he felt as if he had exploded into a million pieces and been put back together again.

Slowly regaining his sanity he reached for the sexy, vixen who enraptured him. He could barely speak so he just wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, pressing a hard kiss against the crown of her head.

His heart thumped painfully when he finally looked in her eyes. Oh, he was in trouble.

Yulina had made it clear she wasn't looking for a long term relationship. She'd just had one of those and she said she wanted to have fun; not be tied down to any one man, and that had suited him fine. But right now... right now he couldn't bear the idea of her ever being with someone else.

He was in deep trouble.

* * *

Jan Di shivered, the sun was setting and she was soaked. She felt giddy, she felt exhausted, she felt in love!

As she splashed at Ji Hoo and ran away laughing her heart filled. It's bruises were healing and she knew inside that as long as she had her friends around her she would be alright.

Just a few days ago she pined so hard for Jun Pyo she felt torn in two, her soul aching. And the sadness, the sadness of the whole mess was still with her. She felt the loss, she really did.

She mourned for the Jun Pyo that was.

She mourned for their relationship.

She mourned for the future she had dreamed of that would never come.

There was a piece of her that would always mourn.

But she had tried, she had tried so hard.

She had given Jun Pyo, her relationship, her all. She had fought, oh how she had fought...and it had nearly destroyed her.

When Jun Pyo had called her a stain a piece of her had died. It was a piece she would never get back.

That kind of pain changes you, if forces you to change. Either you change or you fall apart and Jan Di refused to fall apart, she wasn't a 'weed' for nothing!

'Life is pain' Yulina had told her once. 'You just have to choose the pain worth fighting for'. But what if you're the only one fighting for it?

She had tried her best, she would have no regrets.

When she went six months, SIX MONTHS, with no contact she knew her relationship with Jun Pyo was dead, it had just taken coming to Macau and hearing the words come out of his mouth for her heart to truly believe it.

Jan Di felt that maybe, after all this, she understood her cynical friend a bit better.

Ji Hoo chased after her, grabbing her by the waist and raising her above him.

Their laughter echoes off the walls as nearby mothers and grandmothers smiled warmly at their antics.

They were young, they were in love. Let them play.

* * *

Yi Jeong headed back to the older man running the market stall he had seen earlier. He'd been to Macau a few times before but never bothered to get to know any of the locals, well maybe some of the local women. Maybe it was time to remedy that.

He wasn't sure why he had interfered, it wasn't his business after all. But something had triggered in him, watching how rude that woman had acted and for no real reason, he sympathized with the stall owner.

How many times a day did he have to deal with rude customers?

It was his smile he decided.

His smile in the face of adversity reminded him of Jan Di. That kind of strength, that commoner spirit, was something you couldn't buy. You either had it or you didn't.

He had always admired Jan Di's tenacity, she was strong, certainly stronger than he was.

When he faced adversity what did he do? Drink, sleep with random women he didn't take the time to know?

'Just like dad.' A dark voice inside said.

He was pathetic and he hated himself.

Feeling wretched he dragged his feet back to the stall and put on a smile he didn't really feel. A few minutes later was carrying back to the hotel two heavy bags bursting with bracelets he didn't need or want.

He'd bought out the entire stall in apologies and done a selfless, good deed.

For the first time, in a such a long while he couldn't even remember, when he looked at his face in the mirror he liked the man looking back at him.

* * *

The stack of photos spilled out over his desk as he poured himself another drink. He studied one offensive image after another.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di on a gondola.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di embracing.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di laughing.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Jan Di, they were all the same.

She had said she loved him, not as the heir of Shinhwa but as Jun Pyo and he had stupidly believed her.

Didn't she understand him on the bridge at all? He knew he was being followed, observed, recorded but still he tried. His mother had easily seen through his double speak and presented him with the 'evidence' in his hands right now. And so, was it over?

'NO!' His mind screamed at him, he would NEVER accept that. She was his and his alone.

Screaming in fury he swept the photos off his desk, throwing his Luvaglio laptop to the ground in the process.

This wasn't the end, Jan Di was HIS.

He was betrayed by his best friend and his girlfriend. Were they so naive they thought there would be no consequences? His response would be swift and severe.

* * *

AN: So did I disappoint? What did you think of Yuiina? She's seriously damaged goods.

I know this chapter was a little short but I felt it was a good place to end it.

This chapter is really the turning point for all of our characters and now Jun Pyo is back be prepared for the bastard to make trouble for JanHoo.

In our next chapter we will have:

Evil Jun Pyo, Ga Eul, more JanHoo and the F4 make plans to leave Macau.

Until next time!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to Macau at Night!

Thank you to everyone who is still reading and for any new readers out there ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Each of our characters is reacting in their own way to the fact their holiday is almost over. Preparations, distractions, wistfulness, and moxie!

 **English,** _French,_ Korean (for you newbies)

So let's get ready, let's get set, LET'S GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

A beautiful sunset lit the walls of the penthouse apartment. The view over Namsan Park was certainly it's most stunning feature outside of, that is, the beauty of it's occupants.

"Petr that is such good news! Oh, we are so proud of you... you must visit before you leave... I won't take no... good. Let me handle the details... alright, see you soon. We love you!"

A glamorous Brazilian woman beamed with joy as she walked through the penthouse. "Aleks! Aleks good news! The best news!"

"Aleks?"

"In here" came the response and a handsome man stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower.

Leaning towards her, his crystal blue eyes gleaming with mischief, Aleks grabbed his wife to him. Allowing his strong arms to encircle her narrow waist, he began planting coy little kisses along her neckline.

"Aleks..." Maite called out in her singsong voice, "that was Petr on the phone. Don't you want to know what he said?"

"Hmmm?" He said pausing his kisses. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, it's nothing like that! It's good news, he got the fellowship!"

"Ypa!" He cried out in Russian as he lifted his wife into the air and spun her around; his charming smile and twinkling eyes making him look much younger than his 50 years.

"That is good news. I should call him."

The couple smiled broadly at each other, laughing in their joy.

"He's promised to come stay with us before he leaves. Make sure he comes, he and Yulina haven't seen each other in years."

"As you wish my love." He replied with a deep bow.

Walking together into the sitting room Aleks stared at a framed picture hanging on the wall. It was the last family photo taken before he was sent off to Japan four years ago. They were sitting on a blanket on the beach by the family home in Krasnodar, and he remembered how the day had been filled with both mirth and sorrow. Happiness at being together, along with the excitement of the impending move abroad, and sorrow for the son they were leaving behind and moving nearly 5000 miles away from.

But that was the life of a diplomat and if it wasn't for that life he wouldn't have met Maite, his other half.

His soulmate.

And without her he wouldn't have known the joy of fatherhood, Maite, Petr and Yulina were his life and it was a happy life.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat next to each other on one of the benches circling their fountain. Smiles still gracing both of their faces, they tapped their small cups together "Jjan!".

One of the nearby shop keepers had seen their play and when they came out of the fountain shivering and cold she couldn't resist bringing them each a little cup of plum tea.

Jan Di leant forward as she drank the warm, mellow liquid allowed the heat from the cup to radiate to her fingers. Her clothes clung to her skin and her shoes were sopping wet. Turning to look at her silent companion she could see Ji Hoo wasn't much better, his hair still dripping in places.

However what caught her eyes most, and brought a little blush to her already ruddy face, was seeing how Ji Hoo's thin shirt stuck to his chest and sides. It was nearly see-through and as the lights from the streetlamp came on they enhanced that fact. She could see the outlines of the muscles that formed his chest and abs and, although she tried not to look, she saw what she thought was a nipple.

Since her little talk with Yulina she had been trying to act a bit more mature and not get overexcited or panic with every little touch and look Ji Hoo gave her. She had a ways to go though before she could look at him in the eye when he sat next to her looking so... so... incredible.

"Jan Di-yah?"

Stirred from her revelry Jan Di looked over her shoulder at Ji Hoo and smiled. "Hmm?"

"Are you cold? Perhaps it's time we headed back and found the others. They're probably wondering what happened to us..." Ji Hoo frowned at this, he was enjoying being alone with Jan Di but he couldn't be selfish. If she wanted to head back they would.

"Mmmm." She just hummed. "It is getting late."

Still holding her small cup she leaned back but didn't make any motion to rise. Ji Hoo tepidly rested an arm along the back of the bench and when she didn't stir or complain he felt his bravery rise.

Jan Di felt his arm slide slowly down to rest on her shoulder. Lightly he wrapped his hand down her side and, ever so slowly, the two of their bodies molded together to rest comfortably against each other.

Ji Hoo's heart leapt from his chest when she relaxed against him and rested her head against his shoulder. Pressing a soft kiss onto the top of her head he vowed to himself that he would never allow Jun Pyo to hurt her again.

Several long minutes later the two rose to go. Finding that her shoes were still soaked through Jan Di set out to walk barefoot.

Ji Hoo stopped her and shook his head. Placing his jacket over her shoulders he knelt down and gave her a pointed look.

"Or would you prefer I carry you in my arms?" His bright smile told her he was teasing her and with a light laugh she got in position and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As he strolled forward he felt his heart would burst. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Their bodies pressed together tightly, her hands wrapped around his neck, and his hands holding her legs. Ji Hoo forced himself not to think too much about where his fingers were or how tender her skin felt underneath them.

With Jan Di on his back, where she couldn't see his face, he allowed himself to revel in his emotions and his eyes sparkled with the intensity of his love. As they passed through the streets no one going by doubted they were a couple and Ji Hoo hoped it would soon, finally, be true.

* * *

Yi Jeong threw together the last of his clothes. Shoving the pile of bracelets he had purchased into every nook he forced the case closed. He would hand them out as souvenirs to his many admirers, he figured no one girl could get too upset if they all get one.

Now all there was left to do was wait. Logging into his account he began to upload the pictures from Macau. Watching as each shot was uploaded and subsequently deleted he suddenly hit cancel.

'This one... '

He stared at the image until his eyes blurred but he didn't need to use his eyes to see it, it was burned in his brain. That stupid pose, that goofy expression, the view... swallowing hard he remembered that moment. They were in New Caledonia and when Ga Eul's battery had died she begged him to take a few shots on his phone. He had forgotten to delete them afterwards and now, finding them again, he didn't want to.

At the time he was annoyed, he found her naivety amusing and her behavior curious, but the all day hike up and down back again had burnt out his last reserve of patience.

"You look like a fish." He'd said to her when she posed but she just ignored him. In fact he'd been rather rude to her all day, he'd insulted her looks, her eating habits, her clothes, her behavior, and her beliefs. He'd never of dared treat Jan Di that way, and now the thought occurred to him, he hoped she wouldn't find out how ungentlemanly he'd behaved toward Ga Eul.

Not thinking twice about the matter he began to dial. It wasn't too late to call but he couldn't be sure she wasn't working.

"I wonder if she misses me..." he mumbled to himself as he waited for her to answer.

* * *

The silent plea he was chanting inside his head wasn't helping.

'No no no no no, damn damn damn damn damn, no no no no no, damn damn damn damn damn' it went on and on as he hid his anxiety throughout the slow walk back to the hotel.

Yulina had received the call from her parents soon after they'd left their little corner paradise. Walking arm in arm with her he listened to her voice change several times during the conversation. His understanding of Russian was mediocre at best but he could pick up on a few things.

He definitely heard the mention of a brother and a name, Peter possibly? Also he knew the word party was in there somewhere, that was hard to miss. He'd just have to wait for his girlfriend to finish.

'Huh. His girlfriend.' It felt natural to think of Yulina as that even though they'd never spoke of it. Furrowing his brows, he ran his free hand through his hair cursing himself the entire time.

He had to stop thinking this way.

Instead of letting his mind wander Woo Bin tried to concentrate on what she was saying but his vocabulary was too limited. Instead he made himself content listening to her speak in her native language. The elegant flow of her words, the soft sensual sounds, the smooth melodic tone, it in many ways was just like her.

'What is it now? Russian, English, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Mandarin, Japanese and now Korean? Nine?'

Although she'd told him after the first few it wasn't so hard he couldn't imagine trying to keep all of that straight. Busy being absorbed in listening to Yulina's voice his heart gave him yet another sorrowful pang. He thought he'd enjoy a no pressure, no commitment relationship. One with no jealousy or distrust.

Yulina held the phone out and signaled to him it was time to say goodbye, "Pakah!" they said in unison before she ended the call.

"So how are your parents?"

"They're quite excited right now, they called to tell me my brother is coming for a visit."

"Ah. Your brother." She'd never mentioned having any siblings, but had he thought to ask her?

"Yes, Petr is quite lucky, he was selected for a fellowship in the US. Papa has asked him to visit before he leaves. I think you'd like him."

"Mmmm? How so?

"Well for starters he's very into boxing and cars too. He's also a great story teller. Although I will have to talk to him about what stories he's allowed to tell you." Yulina replied bumping against his hip with a wink.

"Then I will just have to talk to him and tell him not to listen to you."

"He's MY brother."

"Exactly."

"... _touché_ Woo Bin, _touché_ "

Chuckling at her bemused expression he kissed her hand and lacing their fingers together he gave in to his heart. He would allow himself one more night without worry and he would figure out what to do after he got home.

* * *

"Yuli-ssi!" The name rang out all around them as Woo Bin and her turned around looking for the source.

Looking above them they could see Ji Hoo up on a high walkway. He was beaming with happiness and as he turned to the side it became apparent why.

"Is that?"

"That is."

Jan Di shouted a hello down to them once more before the conjoined pair jogged down to meet them.

"Ji Hoo-yah, Jan Di-yah," Woo Bin began, then taking in their appearance he stammered "what, what? What happened to you guys? Did you fall in the canal?"

Jan Di and Ji Hoo shared a secret smile.

"Don't be silly!" Jan Di replied, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Ah, Jan Di-yah. Don't hit me." He laughed, playfully grabbing at Yulina's waist to hide behind her.

Yulina regarded Ji Hoo curiously. He was so animated!

She'd never really considered him attractive before but right now he looked as if he was glowing, and for the first time his beauty struck her. Then she remembered her conversation in the bathroom with Jan Di.

'Aaaaaaaaaah! **Thatcher in a bikini, Thatcher in a bikini!** ' Her mind screamed as she blushed and looked away.

Somehow her mind rolled with the bikini idea and she found herself asking the others if they wanted to join her in a late night swim.

"I think I'll pass" Jan Di replied, "I've been in the water enough for one day."

Ji Hoo jostled her making her cry out in mock indignation. The two of them were in their own world, it was if a bubble surrounded them.

Taking Woo Bin's hand in hers Yulina looked up at the passionate, gorgeous man by her side.

Smiling together she knew he was thinking the same thing, it was wonderful to see their friends so happy.

* * *

"Yeoboseyo" The voice called out in surprise.

"Ga Eul-ssi, how are you?"

"I'm well Yi Jeong-Sunbae. Is everything alright? I haven't heard from Jan-Di or Yulina all day."

"Yes, everything is fine. I didn't call you to make you worry."

The distinct pause in the conversation was uncomfortable for him, he knew what she would ask next and to be truthful he didn't have a good reply.

"... why DID you call?"

"Ah, I thought we were friends."

"Of course, I didn't mean to imply that..."

"I was just calling to ask what your favorite color is." He interrupted her before she could apologize. This wasn't going as well as he hoped and rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness.

"My favorite color." He could tell Ga Eul wasn't sure whether he was being sincere or not.

"I didn't realize it was a hard question." He replied flirtatiously.

"It's not that." She said quickly. "My favorite color is purple. Should I ask why you want to know?"

"You can ask but I don't promise to tell you." He smiled as he imagined her indignant expression.

"That is fine Yi Jeong-Sunbae, I am a fan of surprises."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Safe travels."

Looking again at her picture again he wondered what it would be like to date a 'good girl'.

* * *

Ji Hoo carried Jan Di straight to her room, insisting on keeping her as close as possible she couldn't get him to agree to put her down. Slightly embarrassed Jan Di rested her forehead against Ji Hoo's broad back. The shirt he wore was probably ruined and she'd apologized to him, even offering to replace it somehow. Naturally he wouldn't hear of it but she wanted to do something to pay him back.

Without Ji Hoo she would still be wandering around lost, alone and feeling like her heart had been torn out. Without Ji Hoo, she realized, she would never have been able to even meet Jun Pyo to have her heart torn out. They said it was better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. She wasn't sure she agreed.

Not that her pain was Ji Hoo's fault, in fact it was quite the opposite. Ji Hoo was her comfort, he healed her. She was never more content that when she was with him but it was more than that...

"Ji Hoo?"

"Hmmm?" He called turning his head to the side to look at her. Seeing her frown and troubled expression worried him. "Jan Di-yah are you unwell?"

"No, nothing like that." She replied dreamily. "I was thinking of how this is our last night in Macau. And..."

She wanted to thank him, to explain to him how much she appreciated him, how much she... she...

"I was thinking it would be nice to get a few gifts for Ga Eul and Kang San." The lie left her feeling like a coward.

'She loved him' she wanted to say but that word felt too small and lately too fickle.

"You are always thinking of others aren't you? I happen to know of a nice strip of shops not too far from here... if you will allow me to accompany you?"

Blushing slightly she just nodded and smiled back at him as they exited and headed for her room.

* * *

Setting his phone down next to him Yi Jeong leaned back in thought. How was it that the others hadn't come back yet? He wondered for a moment if they were still playing but that seemed unlikely.

A quick buzz indicated he had a text.

"Come swimming with us" it read, raising an eyebrow he noticed the message was from Yulina.

He wracked his brain thinking of how to get out of the invite without making a fuss but it was to no avail.

"I'd get changed if I was you." Came Woo Bin's follow up message a moment later.

"Or we can swim in the nip." Yulina said loudly as she entered the room, winking at Yi Jeong as she passed by on her way to change.

Too surprised to respond, Yi Jeong turned wide eyed to Woo Bin who just slapped him on the shoulder as he went past after her.

"I'm not sure if she'd serious but better not risk it!" He called out to his olest friend as he came back in his swimsuit with a towel.

Seeing Yulina reentering, in a black hiphugger bikini, Yi Jeong looked up at his boisterous best friend to see his reaction to her outfit.

"...Yi Jeong, **my man** , you can stay here."

"Ah!" The slim Russian woman called out dodging Woo Bin's efforts to encircle her in his arms, "it's not THAT kind of swim."

"With you guys it's always that kind of swim." Yi Jeong said sardonically "But I will go, only so I don't end up thrown in later."

Rising he smiled at the pair of them and headed off to get ready.

He'd been trying to avoid picking up any women for the last 24 hours. It was much more difficult than he expected as his instincts seemed to be against him. His last trip to the pool had resulted in two women passing him their keycards and numbers. He'd thrown out both once he was back upstairs, he could get a hook up anywhere at anytime, 'it wasn't even a challenge' he told himself.

Alone he flipped through his pictures and brought up the one he never wanted anyone else to see. Him, puffy eyed, a mess and barely awake, him broken and vulnerable, him alone and in pain. He wanted to feel it, just like he did in that moment. The rush of the clarity of that moment coming back to him he steadied himself.

As the three friends left the apartment Yi Jeong vowed no more numbers, he wouldn't even accept them. He wasn't interested in another nameless face in his bed, or another easy conquest half forgotten by morning. He wanted to find someone special. Maybe it wouldn't work out, maybe it would, but he wanted to try.

* * *

The shops were much more crowded than Jan Di expected. Her heart sunk lower and lower as she wandered from store to store. She was too embarrassed to say anything but there was nothing here she could justify spending this much money on. However she didn't want to insult Ji Hoo, who appeared to be taking great joy in showing her around, so she just gave non-committal replies whenever he asked if Ga Eul or her brother would be interested in something he'd spotted.

Ji Hoo began to suspect that something was up when he saw her looking forlornly at a pair of silver dress shoes. They were simple and elegant flats and he thought the style would suit her but one look at the price and she dropped them nervously.

Waiting for her to move on to look at another section he checked the price himself to find it was double what he would have reasonably thought. Watching as she strolled aimlessly around he realized she wasn't happy.

He pursed his lips, deep in thought. He shouldn't of brought her here, it was insensitive of him and he'd made her uncomfortable. His eyes shifted back and forth as he deliberated his next step.

He could still fix this. Striding quickly over to her side Ji Hoo took her arm in his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and without waiting for a response led her out of the store.

He should have done this in the first place, the street market stalls were lively and colorful. Full of bakers selling their wares, jewelers and wooden carvings Jan Di was in her element. He pointed out a few items as they walked but mostly he just watched Jan Di smile at the various trinkets they found and food they tried.

"Ji Hoo... thank you."

"For what?" He asked as they strolled side by nibbling on some egg tarts Jan Di had treated him to.

"For what?" Jan Di looked at him as if he was crazy. "For everything, for this..." she said stopping and casting her hand out at the market surrounding them.

"Don't be so quick to thank me, I have to admit my motives weren't entirely selfless." Ji Hoo said coyly amused by her confused expression. With one finger he reached up to push back a few loose strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Getting to be here with you is like a dream to me." he whispered as he took her hands, and bashful she lowered her eyes.

They were standing very close together and, not for the first time today, Jan Di could feel his breath caressing her skin.

"I have had so many new experiences since I met you... and you make me happy... more happy than I can bear sometimes."

Jan Di felt as his breath hitched when he leaned forward, his forehead pressing up against her own. There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't know where to start or how to put it into words. She wasn't poetic or clever like he was.

"So please, don't feel you have to thank me or that you owe me something. If anything, I am the one who should be thanking you. Every day, if you'd let me."

Fluttering her eyes open she looked up into his face and realized there were tears staining his cheeks. She wanted to, but she was afraid.

'It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.' the line rung through her head and finding her courage she lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on his full, soft lips.

* * *

AN: It took me a while to find my flow with this chapter because I decided to introduce Yulina's family (Aleks, Maite and Petr) and I'm still setting the stage for several events soon to come.

I've also put in a few words in Russian, with the idea being that Woo Bin is learning a few simple terms from Yulina, and a few Korean expressions.

Ypa - Hooray (R)

Paka - Goodbye (R)

Yeoboseyo - Hello when answering the phone (K)

Jjan - Cheers (K)

So overall this chapter was more romantic and we are setting the stage for yet another lemon!

I've tried to keep everyone in character, it's definitely a bit tricky sometimes. Let me know if you find someone too OOC and I can rework.

Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to get to Jun Pyo's revenge so that will have to wait for a bit but don't worry you'll hate him for it.

Next time: LEMON

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again my beautiful ones.

Welcome back to Macau at Night. You've got a long chapter ahead of you so you better get started!

 **English**

 _French_

Korean

Now on the count of three... 1, 2, 3...LET'S GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

The infinity pool was remarkable. Five waterfalls cascaded down into a large oval pool that blended seamlessly into the skyline. Yulina floated peacefully on her back on the second tier. Her companions were off at the poolside bar and most of the guests swam below her on the lowest level, allowing her to enjoy the tranquility of solitude. As much as she was enjoying Macau she'd had little time to herself to recharge and this was just what she needed. Alone she could clear her head and process the last few days.

They rushed here to find Jan Di and ended up rescued her from thugs. She had somewhat forgiven Ji Hoo, and the more time those two spent together the more she forgave him his earlier idiocy. Yi Jeong had a drunken breakdown even Woo Bin didn't fully understand. Jan Di had finally spoken to Jun Pyo, if only to confirm their relationship was indeed over, and once again they had to find her. They'd goofed around like kids playing hide and seek, although what she and Woo Bin had finally got time to do was far more adult. And, it seems, the stars had finally aligned for Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

 **"That idiot better not screw it up this time."** She mumbled to no one in particular.

She just hoped that by the time they left tomorrow they could all move on from their troubles and go back to Seoul with clear minds and mended hearts.

Yi Jeong came over and sat on the side nearest her, danging his feet into the tranquil waters. Raising her head to see him, she did a double-take when she saw the drink in his hand. Was it? Yes! It was smoking.

"You're not going to drink that?" She asked incredulously.

"Why not?" he replied studying the glass and holding it up.

"It's YOUR liver..."

With a cheeky grin on his dimpled face, he tilted his head back taking a large sip from the concoction. It was terrible! He paused as soon as the liquid hit his tongue and sat there frozen in position, trying not to gag. It didn't last long.

"Argh, blech" he coughed to clear his throat and eyed the remaining drink with scorn. Noticing his audience, he raised the glass out in front of him to offer Yulina a taste.

"With that recommendation how can I say no?" She said with humor in her voice as she swam over to him. Taking a hesitant sniff of the smoking red liquid, her stomach instantly turned at the sweet smell of rum.

"Oh that smells awful! Here take it back!" She cried and wordlessly Yi Jeong stood, handing the glass to a passing busboy. "What was that? Rat Poison?"

"A Smoking Zombie, it's the hotel special." He said looking down at her as she climbed out. Quickly he turned away from his best friend's girl to stop his disloyal eyes from staring at her cleavage.

"Where's the boy?" Throwing a thin, flowery cover up on she looked about for Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong nodded to the right of him where they could see Woo Bin readying himself on a diving board. A small circle of girls surrounded him with whispers and giggles.

"Oh this will be priceless. C'mon I want ringside seats."

Yi Jeong followed a few steps behind and settled into the lounge chair one over. He wondered, not for the first time, at the oddness of Woo Bin's relationship with the Russian girl.

"...I'll have a Bellini and... Yi Jeong?"

"Ah, just a water." He answered offhanded, leaving Yulina to smile apologetically to their server.

They watched Woo Bin's over the top preparations and, after the drinks arrived and he still hadn't jumped, some of his crowd of admirers faded away leaving only the most ardent of his fanclub.

"Woo Bin-ah is good at many things, but swimming is not one of them." Yi Jeong commented growing bored with the display.

"Maybe you should go up there and show him how it's done?"

Just then, taken unawares, a curtain of water drenched the pair eliciting two short shrieks.

Popping back up with a splash Woo Bin laughed heartily at them before leaving the pool and coming over. Sopping wet, he hugged each of his friends, shaking his hair out to drench them further.

"You think you're quite funny right now don't you?" The young potter said in a scolding tone as he tried to keep a smirk from forming.

Throwing himself down, on an available lounge next to them, he smiled merrily at their expressions.

Smiling back at him Yulina leaned over with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

'This is going to be fun' She thought and, trying to hold in a wicked smile, she leaned further towards him allowing him a generous view of her 'assets'.

* * *

He'd kissed her many times, although only once on the lips, but this was a first. SHE was kissing him, and like an idiot he was just standing there. Awakening from his stupor Ji Hoo responded in kind, gently kissing her back. Matching the tenderness of her kiss, he sunk into her and her hands soon traveled up to wrap around his neck, while his moved to hold her small hips.

Not daring to deepen the kiss, but not ready for it to end, they held onto each other through one, two, three kisses.

Jan Di felt her world spinning. This was too perfect a moment and her brain automatically recoiled looking for problems but her mind frazzled under the softness of Ji Hoo's lips on her own. Neither wanted this moment to end and the small, follow up kisses they gave each other added fuel to their long, dampened passion.

"Ji Hoo-yah"

"Jan Di-yah"

They began simultaneously, kissing once more before pausing to cool down their growing lust. Their foreheads pressed firmly against one another, Jan Di pushed aside her growing bashfulness. She had no reason to be uncomfortable, she was safe here in his arms, she was loved here in his arms, and unlike the awkward tension that had permeated her few romantic moments with Jun Pyo, she felt she belonged here in his arms.

"Tell me what you want little otter, I would do anything for you." His warm breath whispered down to her.

Pulling back to look into his eyes she smiled at his words. "I don't want anything. Just for you to remain my Ji Hoo-yah."

"Of course, for as long as you'll let me I'm yours." He said sincerely, taking her hand he kissed her knuckle and held it against his chest.

"...that may be a long time." Jan Di said wistfully, her heart thumping loudly.

"Nothing would make me happier." Ji Hoo replied leaning forward to capture her lips in one more delicate kiss.

* * *

"Yi Jeong, do you trust me?" The whisper came.

"Not remotely, why?"

"Just do me a favor, I'll explain later."

Intrigued he agreed.

* * *

The pool stayed open 24 hours but by 8 at night the three of them were all that was left. True to his word, Yi Jeong had pointedly ignored it when girls started flirting with him and declined to accept their room keys or phone numbers. Woo Bin raised at eyebrow at him when he saw him decline a room key from a gorgeous Japanese woman. He wasn't sure what was going on with the Casanova but didn't want to push the issue.

As the staff tidied up the pool side area, collecting towels, rearranging lounge chairs and getting ready for the midnight swimmers, Woo Bin wondered if now was a good time to talk with Yulina about their unusual relationship.

He was plenty experienced with women, with wooing them, pleasing them, spoiling them and the like but having a serious conversation? Had he ever had one with Jan Di? With his mom? Nothing came to mind. This was new territory. That in and of itself was new!

Watching as Yulina gracefully dived into the water he decided to make his move. He wanted to be casual but he was anxious and it was making him scrutinize his every movement. His heart beat fast as he lowered himself into the warm water.

'Stop it. You're psyching yourself out.'

Noticing Woo Bin had joined her she smiled meaningfully at Yi Jeong before calling Woo Bin to her side.

" **Hey Yuli..."** He began, reddening when he couldn't think of what to say next.

Pouting playfully she laced his fingers in her own. "Something I can help you with?"

"A-ah" He began empty-headed, "just wanted to talk."

 **"Talk?"** Pausing to consider this she began backstroking towards the shallow end of the pool. **"Okay."**

Sitting together on the wide Romanesque stairs that led into the pool Woo Bin wracked his brains for how to begin. And failed.

"So when's your brother coming?"

"A few weeks."

" **Cool**. Ah, maybe when we get home you'd like to come over for dinner some time? Meet MY family, since I already know yours."

"Papa will probably make me take a guard."

"That's fine, although probably not necessary."

"Yes, well, let's just say thing happen."

"Things... Happen... Am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

"Quite possibly."

* * *

Jun Pyo seethed with rage at the newest collection of photos he had been brought. Taken within the last few hours they showed Jan Di and Ji Hoo shopping and strolling through the market stalls. He tore up the picture he hated the most with a shout and the little pieces of Jan Di smiling on Ji Hoo's back fluttered to the ground.

"Young Master, what good came of having them followed?"

"What good? What good?!" He said, his voice raising. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" He exploded at Secretary Jung who, looking more sympathetic than upset at Jun Pyo's outburst, merely bowed and left.

He studied each picture in minutia and came to the conclusion that Gu Jun Pyo hated, absolutely hated, Yoon Ji Hoo.

The only shot without Ji Hoo in it showed Jan Di in a shoe shop. She was holding a simple looking pair of flats and she looked almost forlorn. He knew this shop, there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could imagine Jan Di being able to afford, or wiling to spend the money on.

Snatching the picture up and grabbing his coat he left his office shouting at Secretary Jung to clear his schedule and have a car waiting for him downstairs.

* * *

After a few moments of puppy dog eyes and kisses trailing along her neck, she took pity on him. After all he had no idea what was in store for him later and it was no great secret what had happened in Paris, after all it made the news.

"Woo Bin, before I start I want you to understand I was VERY young when this happened. Not even 13, so please don't be too hard on my stupidity."

"What is it, Kukolka?"

"Ah well, ah, we'd only just moved to Paris and it was the first time Petr wasn't with us, he had transferred to a university near my grandparents."

"How many years has it been since you've seen him?"

"Four, but we videochat from time to time. I've mentioned you to him..."

"You have?"

"Why so surprised? Ah, so, I was attending an international school and uh, after a few months there I started dating one of my classmates, Andrew Kline, he was from the UK."

"An-drew" Woo Bin repeated distastefully.

"Yeah, Andy. We got along really well, he was my first boyfriend technically. He was a bit older than I was, well a lot older as it turned out." Embarrassed she looked away.

"How older is a lot older? Exactly..."

"Well, ah, he said he was 15."

"But he wasn't."

"Not so much. But I didn't find that out until much later. I mean, well, first off I met his 'dad' as he called him and he came around to meet mine. I knew my parents didn't like him but I just thought they were being, you know, parents."

"...Yuli what happened?" Woo Bin said, his worry evident.

"Ah, well, um... I guess first it started with the bugs. Our home gets swept regularly except this time they found something. Since Andy was the only new face around the house naturally my parents suspected him but I didn't want to believe it, so I did something stupid."

Putting two and two together Woo Bin was rapidly becoming enraged. 'Who takes advantage of a kid? What kind of scum thought that was okay?'

"So... I... ah... I went over there." Yulina winced at her own words. "That was a mistake... it rapidly became apparent that Andy wasn't Andy. Suddenly he wasn't this awkward, gangly teenager but a full grown and confident man, he was youthful but obviously at least 10 years older than me."

"I'll kill him." As his mind ran through how to find this 'Andy' he heard a light laugh.

Amused by the seriousness of his reaction, Yulina chuckled before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm serious Yuli."

Leaning against the side, she looked skyward. "I'm sure you are **babe** but nothing in life is so simple. Andy and his father were agents, presumably MI6 but who really knows, and they let me go two days later."

"...wait... they LET you go?"

"Did I leave that part out?"

* * *

Storming through the shopping plaza Jun Pyo shoved past the other customers. He knew exactly what he wanted and had no patience to wait. Unlike the F2 he hated shopping, preferring to have a servant take care of it or to shop alone. And this was exactly why!

How dare she! Finding the shoes Jan Di had been looking at earlier he snatched them from the pedestal just as another woman was about to lay her greedy fingers on them.

Triumphant he turned to go only to realize the woman before him had grabbed on too.

"What? What are you doing you crazy woman? Get off, these are mine."

"Yours? What are you talking about? And what kind of man shouts at a woman this way?"

"What woman? All I see is a leech holding on."

Stunned by the cruel words the woman let go only to be grabbed and pawed at by the same man a moment later.

"Ya, what's wrong with you now!"

Barking orders at her like a crazy person she acquiesced and tried on the very shoes he'd just stolen from her grasp. Of course now that she had them on she wasn't going to let them go.

* * *

Nothing, absolutely nothing could spoil this moment. Not Jun Pyo's mother herself could spoil his mood. They had kissed, again and again and again. He had barely begun to tell her how ardently he loved her and for once the universe was on his side!

There was a fine line to tread ahead of him, he didn't want to overwhelm her or scare her away. By some miracle Jan Di was accepting his love, by some miracle she was giving him another chance. Small pricks of anxiety began to spring up as he remembered all the mistakes he'd made on their one and only date. Oh to turn back time!

Just one more kiss, his heart begged him, in case it all goes wrong. Cradling the side of her face he leaned down and captured her lips once more. They were soft and willing, and his passion threatened to undo him. One day, soon perhaps, but not today. Ending their kiss slowly he waited for Jan Di's reaction.

With heavy lids, she looked up at him dreamily and smiling shyly leaned against his hand as he brushed imaginary strands of hair behind her ear.

"Jan Di-yah..." he said in a low voice teaming with his barely suppressed passion. "It feels too small of a request to ask you on a date now." He said looking down into her eyes, a smile playfully forming on his lips.

"Oh." she said, clearly disappointed.

"Yes..." he began lightly kissing her forehead, "so I would like to ask if you would go out with me this Saturday..."

Jan Di looked up into his eyes confused but seeing the mischief there her own smile blossomed.

"...and if you're free... the Saturday after that..." he continued, kissing the tip of her nose. "maybe, in fact..."

Silencing him with a forceful kiss, she ran her hands up and wove her fingers through his hair before releasing him.

Breathless Ji Hoo marveled at the girl before him.

"Jan Di-yah..."

"I usually work Saturdays, can we make it Sundays?"

Joyfully the two young lovers walked arm in arm back towards their hotel with a new understanding between them. Their fledgling relationship growing with each passing step.

* * *

"Uh... **YES!** You left that part out..."

" **My bad.** Sooooooo, well, um they didn't really know what to do with me at first, and eventually they dropped me off at a police station in Lyon. Lovely city although my personal favorite is Marseilles."

"Back up, back up, back up."

"Ah... I was kept by myself in an abandoned room for a few days. That was it. Don't freak out, it was a long time ago and I'm much, much, more careful now."

"I'd hope so..."

"Yes, papa ran full checks on all of the student body and the faculty before allowing me attend Shin-Hwa."

Woo Bin's eyes widened, "Full checks?"

"Mmm. Don't worry you passed."

"...Yuli... Not to be rude but...HOW did I pass? My father...my family..."

"What?"

"They're... no... we're... connected..."

"Such a polite term."

"You know what I mean" Woo Bin said under his breath.

"Why are you upset? I said you passed." She said rolling her eyes.

"If I passed then what other criminals have slipped through your fathers checks?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me..." he replied flushing under her gaze.

"...ha... I don't believe this..." she laughed, her raven curls floating around her.

Embarrassed first by her knowledge of his family's connections and secondly by her dismissive reaction Woo Bin stood to leave.

" **Hey, hey, not so fast Don Corleone."**

He paused but couldn't bring himself to face her. "It's not funny, it's not a joke, this is my life, it's dangerous, people get hurt, people die. And I'm... I'm going to be in charge! ME! ME!"

"Yuli. Yuli, look at me!" He bellowed turning sharply. "I have NO business passing. If I could pass who else could? You aren't safe."

Taking a deep breath Yulina dropped underwater and, swimming the few feet to his side, sprang up next to the brooding boy.

Popping up next to him beads of water cascading down her body. Her skin tight swimsuit hid nearly nothing and her hair clung to her chest and back. She looked like a vision to him. His temper was running hot already and it didn't take more than the barest touch from her for his body to respond in kind.

Slowly taking his hand in hers she smiled sweetly at him and began planting little kisses on his knuckle.

"You think I'm unsafe... even from you... my drakonchik*... you worry too much."

"I know you are unsafe." He replied his muscles tight with anxiety he snatched his hand back from her.

"From you." She said matter of factly.

"Yes from me." He cried out crushing her to him. "Why can't you see that?" he whispered, his voice breaking as he fought to stop tears of shame from falling.

"...Woo Bin. I am not unsafe with you." Stopping him before he could disagree she quickly continued, "I knew before I ever met you what your family's connections were... and I believe... we may have some... mutual acquaintances, as it were..."

If he wasn't so upset she would have found the look of surprise on his face amusing.

"So you knew?" He said releasing her and cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Of course I knew. Do you really think the Russian government doesn't know who the Song family are?"

"Uh... well..." The thought hadn't occurred to him and now that it was laid out so plainly he didn't know how to reply.

"Woo Bin, you worry that you could hurt me or put me in danger. Don't. So what if the Song's have less than reputable associates. YOU are one of the most genuine, thoughtful, fun and mhm, dreadfully sexy people I've ever known. Do you REALLY think yourself capable of murdering someone, or having them killed? I can't guess what the future holds but this man before me is far too clever to find himself in a situation like that and far too kind to let things get to that."

"You deserve better than the son of a mob boss."

"Mmm" She hummed, throwing one arm over his shoulder and lazily trailing her fingers along his chest. "Why don't you let ME decide what I think I deserve."

"I... I... really like you." He said, shutting his eyes as he heard his own words.

I love you Yuli was what he wanted to say, I love you and I want to keep you safe, even if that means from me. What would his father think if he knew his son was too scared to confess to a girl. The family connections could prove useful but at moments like these he wasn't sure he was cut out for the reality of what came with it.

"and I really like you Woo Bin-kun."

"Wrong language." He said in a breathy voice full of nervousness and desire.

"Doesn't matter." Came her reply before their bodies collided hard and desperate.

* * *

Ji Hoo kissed her goodnight at her door. Over and over. A little piece of her wanted to invite him in. But even if she gathered the courage to ask him she wouldn't know what to do once he was there. Ashamed of her ignorance she vowed to have a LONG talk with Yulina as soon as possible. It was one thing to know ABOUT the birds and the bees, but she had never gone further than kissing!

His lips trembled with each kiss as if it were their last. What would he do if she woke up regretful or changed her mind? The thought was terrifying and it made him want to stay up all night next to her. What were the chances she would agree? Maybe... just maybe...

"We have a very early flight tomorrow."

"Yes, I will be sad to leave but it will be nice to be home and see everyone." Jan Di had only been gone a few days but she wished her oldest friend was with her on more than one occasion, Ga Eul would have adored the gondolas in particular.

"Of course, it's just... I was thinking maybe we should forget going to bed and just stay up the night."

"Yoon Ji Hoo doesn't want to sleep?"

He smiled radiantly at her joke. "The only thing I hate more than not getting any sleep is not getting enough." he said nuzzling against her.

"So you think staying up is best?"

Nodding he offered her his arm. "I thought maybe we could find a terribly scary film on television, I hear those are known for driving women into a man's arms."

"Is that so? And you want to test this theory?" Jan Di found the obviousness of Ji Hoo's request adorable, she too didn't want their night to end.

"It seems the thing to do..." Ji Hoo replied attempting to be indifferent.

"So this is for scientific reasons?" She asked thoughtfully as she shut her door behind her and took his arm.

"Absolutely." He whispered leading her up to his room.

* * *

AN: Oh don't hate me! I really did plan a lemon for this chapter but Yulina's and Woo Bin's talk ended up being more intense. I figured they've been building up to this talk for a long time, it didn't go quite as Woo Bin planned but they got a lot of things out into the open but I can't promise they will last.

Next time: Yi Jeong finds out about JanHoo and is less than pleased, Yulina continues with her 'plan', Jun Pyo turns up at the airport and has it out with the F3.

I really only intended this to be 10 chapters let's see if it stays that way!

*Drakonchik - a Russian word of affection, literally meaning little dragon, implying a passionate, strong boy. At least that's how I'm interpreting it.

As ALWAYS I am a terrible proofreader. If you find a mistake let me know. I will be re-reading it again in the morning and will probably be editing it throughout tomorrow.

PS: I LOVE reviews, they make me happy.

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again my dear readers.

This chapter is a whopper! Our stage has been set and our characters are ready to play, are you ready to see what happens next?

 **English**

 _French_

Korean

Okay? Now LET"S GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

Jun Pyo sat in a backwards straddle. Pulling her long legs to him he triumphantly crowed when he got what he wanted. With a pout on her pretty lips, the petite woman banged her fists into the floor and bucked to shift his position.

"Ya! Catch!" He cried as he threw the shoes to Secretary Jung and rose up to his full height.

"You!" She cried flipping over to stare at him defiantly. "Who do you think you are?"

"The one buying these shoes." Jun Pyo said dismissively as he walked out the store.

Infuriated Ha Jae-Kyung shouted at the nearest store clerk. "How could you not call the police, did you not see him attacking me?"

"Miss is everything alright?"

"No everything is NOT alright." She replied rising up and staring daggers at Jun Pyo's back watching as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

It took so little for him to get hard when he was around her, a look sometimes was enough. So when she began running her nails down his back Woo Bin had no chance. Lifting his swollen lips for a breath he moaned as her teeth grazed his neck, teasing him. As satisfying as their earlier round had been, right now all he wanted was to be inside her.

Twining her hand into his she raised it from her hip up to her chest, directing his fingers to slide under the thin material of her bikini top. Moaning softly as he began fondling her breast Yulina leaned forward to capture his lips again.

Kneading her firm, full breast in his calloused hand, the intensity of their kiss increased. He lifted her leg up with his free hand he hooked it around his hip. The sensation of her being there, so close, made his blood boil. His suit's fabric pulled tight against his bulging erection and each movement only made his ache grow. If he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to.

"Yuli" he moaned as she sucked at his neck. "Upstairs."

"Why" she purred.

"I want you alone." He had planned to take things slower tonight and really make love but Yulina was nothing if not surprising.

"We are alone." she replied, with a wicked grin. Leaning back to look at his reaction Yulina twisted her hips, shifting her position around until she could feel their bodies align. Feeling him there perched just below her entrance, she ground her hips against him.

He couldn't wait any longer. Lifting the nimble girl up and wrapping her fully around his waist he walked the few steps to lean against the side of the pool. Groaning in anticipation Woo Bin loosened the knot on his board shorts, lowering them enough for the tip of his cock to slip out. He wasn't sure if they were as alone as Yuli claimed and anxious to be inside her he moved quickly.

Bringing his hand along her inner thigh he pulled the crotch of her bikini aside allowing him to touch her core. Unable to resist the temptation he slid two fingers along her clit and smiled when he felt her tremble.

Grabbing the length of his swollen cock in his hand he teased her entrance and holding the base firmly thrust up into her body. His eyes rolled back into his head as the warmth and tightness of her surrounded him. Crushing her hips in his hands he began to set his rhythm.

Their breathing became increasingly labored with each powerful thrust and Woo Bin could feel his orgasm nearing. Yulina watched with hungry eyes as his long, hard length pounded into her, grazing her pulsing clit with each stroke. When his thrusts became frantic her own orgasm exploded. Moaning and bucking, her legs clamped tight around him.

Feeling her inner walls tremble, squeezing tight against his needy cock, he lost control. Moving faster and faster to his climax Woo Bin gave one final thrust before the moment arrived. Her body still in spasms she could feel the heat from his cum as it exploded out, filling her, when his orgasm began. Enjoying each twitch and tremble they stayed as one afterwards, their bodies entwined.

Coming down off his high slowly Woo Bin slowly slid his cock out and, adjusting her swimsuit Yulina watched him begin to do the same.

"No, don't... " She said reaching for his hand. "...I want to see your body."

Staring at her wide eyed he allowed Yulina to guide him out of the board shorts and she tossed them aside with a high pitched whistle.

Taking in his sculpted form with a smirk she ran her hands up along the strong muscles in his legs, taking a moment to cup and fondle his balls, before moving over to his abdomen and up his chest.

Dazed by his beauty she took a step back to fully look at him. The things this man did to her, she didn't used to be this brazen.

With a final wicked gleam she climbed out of the pool and took his board shorts with her.

"Yuli!" He cried out from behind her.

Turning back with a wink she threw the suit down on a lounge chair near the door.

"If you want them, come and get them.

"I... Yulinaaaaa."

"Woo Bin-aaaaa"

"This isn't funny."

"It will be once the midnight swimmers get here."

* * *

Shaking his head Yi Jeong walked away from the pool and headed back upstairs. Despite what snippets he couldn't block out no matter how hard he pressed his hands against his ears, he still didn't envy his friend. Yulina was a handful and a bit more crazy than he liked.

He considered what kind of woman would suit him. Someone patient, that's for sure. All through the elevator ride he mulled this over. As an artist, he supposed, it was normal to be attracted to great beauty. But there were other, more intangible things, things that could not be bought that he wanted in a woman.

For starters he wanted someone clever, someone who would challenge him, someone honest, did he mention patience? With every quality he considered he mind ran through images of the women he had met. He barely knew most of them but he could tell few fit with his list. Disappointed in himself he realized the only girl he really knew well was Jan Di, and maybe Ga Eul. How is it that the women he knew best were two commoners?

He'd found Jan Di amusing when he met her. She shook up the repetitive cycle of adoration and challenged him to rethink his opinions of women in general. He had found so many of the women in his acquaintance shallow, seeking association with him for his reputation or trying to turn a one night stand into something more. It hadn't occurred to him that he was choosing this type of woman deliberately. He went for the easy ones, the ones he could dismiss easily once he was done with them.

He wasn't sure if he was ready, but Macau had opened his eyes to how destructive this path was, and it made him want more. Watching his friends it was all the more apparent how alone he was. He'd always said it was by choice but really it was habit. He was so used to being closed off, protecting himself, that he'd forgotten how to do anything else.

There was a feeling, one he had long forgotten, that he wanted back. It was a feeling of connection and belonging. It was a feeling of sincerity and mutual affection. He didn't know how or where but he would find it again.

Preoccupied and in a daze he strolled straight to his room ignoring the two people stretched out on the floor.

* * *

There wasn't anything on at this late hour that could qualify as 'horror' so he and Jan Di agreed to retest the theory when they were back home again. He'd put on a random historical drama centering around a couple of sisters. Although Jan Di seemed enthralled he took little notice of what was going on in the story.

Stretched out side by side on the floor Jan Di gave him a confused look when Yi Jeong ignored her 'hello' and walked straight to his room.

"Is Yi Jeong-Sunbae alright?"

Thinking back over the last couple of days Ji Hoo wasn't really sure but he didn't want to worry Jan Di. "I'm sure he's just tired, it IS getting pretty late."

"Are you getting tired too Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Jan Di-yah, are you trying to get me to bed?" He teased making her blush.

"Ah! Never! The thought hadn't even occurred to me." she replied, a bit too emphatically.

"...but now that it has..." he murmured, his brows furrowing "how DO you feel?".

"Well" She began in a small voice. Swallowing hard she carefully chose her next few words. "I... I feel it would be... alright, because it's with YOU. But... I'm, I don't really have any... um... and you..."

The emotions swirled through Ji Hoo. Love, adoration, arousal, and a bit of embarrassment when he realized what she was trying to say.

Sitting up he reached out to caress he face. Tracing the increasingly familiar lines of her lips with his thumb he shivered when he felt her kiss.

"Jan Di-yah" He said longingly, inching closer. Looking into her eyes he could see her anxiety, even in this she was endlessly adorable to him and always made him smile.

"I don't know what you've heard but... I don't have any either... One day with you, with you only... but there is no rush. I don't plan on losing you again."

Their arms had wrapped around each other; Ji Hoo's graceful fingers tracing the lines of her collarbone while Jan Di's smaller ones brushed his hair back from his eyes. She smiled shyly at his words taking each into her heart but the last part confused her.

"When? When did you lose me?" She wondered aloud.

He wished he'd never said it, he didn't want to bring up any bad memories, tonight had been perfect. Would she be upset with him if she knew?

"I... when I was in Paris and you... began dating Jun Pyo." he looked away, worried what he'd see in her eyes. "I feel like such a different person now, it's hard for me to believe I was so stupid, that I left you. Yulina-ssi was furious with me... but that is all in the past and, even if it is painful to remember, we wouldn't be where we are now without it."

Jan Di blinked several times as her mind ran over his words. "Is that why Yuli-ssi stopped talking to you?"

"Yes, it seems I was the last one to figure out my own feelings. Even SHE knew before I did."

"...so all this time?"

"Yes, all this time." he answered, raising her hand and pressing a gentle kiss into her palm.

* * *

Looking for the time Woo Bin's eyes widened in horror as he realized it was already after 11.

"Yuli, come on. Before they get here."

Laying down she dangled his swimsuit off of one of her slender, long fingers.

"They're right here waiting for you. All you have to do is walk over and get them, unless you'd rather I just take them and leave..."

" **NO**. Yuli this is too far."

"Really, after what we just did THIS is too far?" She moaned remembering the feeling of her orgasm rocking through her and she could feel the warm cum he had pumped into her begin to leak out.

"I really do need to get cleaned up you know."

Woo Bin frowned, he was by no means immodest but what if someone came in and saw him or the staff noticed a naked man in the pool.

"Would you say this makes up even?"

Suddenly it all clicked. "This is payback?"

"Most definitely, you WERE up two after all."

"You know this means I will have to up the ante." He said in a sultry voice, rising out of the pool at last.

Watching as the water flowed off his body Yulina felt her arousal returning.

"Promise? Ah-ah, not so fast, I want a show."

With deliberate slowness he walked to her side, smiling when he saw her face flush.

Towering above her he looked magnificent and it took all her self control not to touch him.

" **Promise**." He replied, taking back his board shorts and sliding them on.

They walked out silently, arm in arm, just as the midnight swimmers arrived whooping and hollering.

* * *

Spooning Jan Di, as they lay side by side, he had wrapped his arm jealously over her keeping her close. She enjoyed the warmth of his embrace, it was a salve that continued to heal her bruised and beat up heart.

However staying up all night was not a skill Ji Hoo had mastered. Jan Di was more familiar with pulling all-nighters, whether for work or study, than the golden boy was and so it was inevitable that he would drift off first. Content to feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back her mind began to wander.

What would it be like when they returned home? She would miss being able to spend so much time with him, alone. She imagined they'd date, every Sunday, and after class they could always meet in their spot. That wouldn't be so bad, they could spend time together almost everyday.

"Omo!" She cried. Ga Eul, she'd almost forgotten her best friend! What would Ga Eul say when she told her about everything that had happened! How could so much have happened in two days!

Ah, but it hadn't really been two days had it? It had been months and months, she'd just sped up the process by confronting Jun Pyo directly. It was always going to end up the same, if not now then later. She was actually fortunate, she supposed, that it happened now when her firefighter was so near and away from the accusatory words she knew her family would have for her.

Her family quite liked Jun Pyo, they were never going to dislike him since he was the heir to Shin-Hwa, but she had been happy when they also liked him for who he was. Would they be VERY disappointed he had left her? And what would they say about Ji Hoo?

She wished he were awake for her to talk to about her worries, he was always so level headed and seemed to know just what to say. She just hoped her fears were unfounded and that her parents would understand that Ji Hoo wasn't just a replacement Jun Pyo. Sighing heavily at the thought it occurred to her that her private life wouldn't stay private very long once they were back at school.

'How did the gossips always find these things out? Did they have a secret spy network watching the F4 at all times?'

Jan Di giggled to herself as she imagined Sunny leading a group of fangirls through the streets of Macau snapping photos and chasing the F4.

* * *

Woo Bin and Yulina came back hand in hand a while later. Hushing them Jan Di pointed behind her to the sleeping Ji Hoo. Stunned both of them just stared at her.

"Jan Di-yah..."

"Yes Woo Bin-Sunbae?"

"Jan Di-yah! Are you sleeping with Yoon Ji Hoo?" Yulina interjected.

"Well, technically he IS asleep..."

Gasping the Russian girl looked down at Ji Hoo and then over at Jan Di, "Does this mean? Are he and you?"

"Yes, I think it does."

"Aaaah, I'm so happy for you!" Yulina cried out joyfully.

"Thank you Yuli-ssi."

"Promise me a happy dance at least once tomorrow."

Smiling broadly at her high-spirited friend Jan Di nodded and when they walked off to their room, she scooted her body back against Ji Hoo. The short conversation with Yuli had snuffed out the last of her worry and replaced it with joy. Soon she drifted off to sleep, embraced by Ji Hoo, a large smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were the first ones ready and still groggy they drank the strong Raf-coffee* Yulina had ordered for everyone.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di still had not stirred and laid peacefully at their feet.

Looking down at them Woo Bin smirked. "How should we wake them?"

" **YOU won't** " chastised Yulina, as she closed the bedroom door, her case behind her.

"That's not fair Yuli."

"I know you too well Prince Song. You'll throw water balloons on them or set loose an army of ducks."

Leaning over slightly Yi Jeong whispered "is there such a thing as an army of ducks?"

"NO there is not Yi Jeong, **thank you**." He said in satisfaction looking at Yulina incredulously. "And where do you think I would even find water balloons... or ducks?"

"Oh you'd find a way. NO, you two are not going to embarrass Jan Di-yah."

"If she didn't want to be embarrassed why didn't she and Ji Hoo sleep in HIS room?" The potter cooed in his smooth voice, amused with himself. His dangerous dimpled smile wasted on her, Yulina just shrugged.

"Well we have to be leaving soon so if they plan on eating anything they better get up already."

Woo Bin agreed and the two men decided to allow Yulina to wake the hibernating pair while they waited downstairs. Actually Yi Jeong was all to happy to agree, he wanted to have a word alone with Woo Bin and this would probably be his last chance until they were back in Seoul.

* * *

"I've been thinking, how are you and Yuli-ssi doing?"

Surprised by the question Woo Bin looked curiously at his friend. "We're good, quite good actually. Any reason why you're asking?"

Shoving his hands in his pocket, Yi Jeong furrowed his brow. Maybe he should just say it?

"Are you really asking me because you're interested or because something is on your mind."

"There's no reason it can't be both."

"So Yi Jeong, it's not like you to beat about the bush. What is it?"

Stepping into the elevator the Casanova rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

"Ah, I've been thinking about asking Ga Eul out when we get home."

"... I can't handle this many surprises in one day... Yi Jeong-ah, are you serious?"

"I think I am... scary isn't it?"

"Absolutely terrifying. So, are you going to ask Jan Di for permission to woo the sweet Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong scoffed, "I don't need to ask Jan Di... why do you think I should ask Jan Di-yah?"

"... well someone is going to tell her..."

"That's fair... Woo Bin-ah am I crazy?"

"Well I didn't realize you liked her? I mean... I thought you said she was annoying or something like that..." Woo Bin tried to recall the exact words Yi Jeong has said but it was irrelevant really.

"She is annoying but she's interesting..."

"Well she's not like the girls you... typically date..." Woo Bin said, leaving the implication hanging there.

"Yeah I know." Yi Jeong replied, a smile growing on his face as he considered how unlike the girls he typically dated Ga Eul was. "She's better."

* * *

She found Ji Hoo's phone in his back pocket and carefully pried it out, working hard not to touch him in the process. Opening it she bypassed the code easily enough, 'of course it's Jan Di's birthday' she thought and set it to go off in five minutes.

Placing it on the table behind them, alongside the remains of the breakfast she had ordered for everyone, she scrawled a quick note and left the room.

Giggling to herself she wished she could be there to see their faces when they woke.

* * *

'Someone is playing a trumpet' Was the first conscience thought to go through Ji Hoo's mind. 'Why is someone playing a trumpet?' being the second.

Startled Jan Di jumped up and turned around several times before figuring out the music was coming from a phone and not a live band playing next to them.

"Good Morning" Ji Hoo shouted over the music as he got up and turned the offending phone off.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep Ji Hoo-yah. I guess I was more tired than I realized." Jan Di said nervously wringing her hands.

'This seemed easier yesterday' she thought as she smiled shyly at his sleepy countenance.

"Jan Di-yah, it's fine. I slept quite well, in fact I can't remember when I've slept better. It must be you, because it certainly isn't the floor." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before sitting down to eat.

Smiling as he read the note he raised his eyes at Jan Di, signalling for her to come over.

"Are you unhappy about something?" he asked casually trying a bite of the Syrniki*.

Taking a large bite of her pancakes Jan Di stabbed at the fruit a few times before lancing it.

"Oh... it's not that. It's just, we're leaving. I'm being silly I know but there is a part of me, just a little part, that worries what will happen when we get home."

"You're not being silly. I've thought about that too."

"You have?"

"Of course I have. I've only been awake a few minutes and I've already wondered if last night even happened or if I just dreamt it up. Did you really kiss me and..." He stopped his rambling abruptly when he noticed he was upsetting her.

On the verge of tears a silent Jan Di rose from her chair and approached him. Confused, his stomach knotted, he stood and took her hands in his.

She wanted to say something perfect, something reassuring and beautiful. Something like what, she knew, he would say to her.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, I would like it, I would like it very much... if... you would kiss me. After all I did kiss you first yesterday so it's only fair mmm"

He kissed her ravenously, the fear that it was over had touched him ever so briefly, and now he needed to feel her in his arms, feel her lips against his, he needed to make sure she was real and here with him.

The feeling of his hands wrapped around her, of his lips pressed hard against hers, of his soft hair was doing things to her. The kisses yesterday were jubilant and new. This was fiery and she blushed when she realized how aroused she was becoming.

Jan Di wasn't the only one realizing the chemistry between them was potent. Breaking the kiss Ji Hoo panted hard trying to regain control.

"Jan Di" Ji Hoo panted out "we said Sunday right?".

"Every Sunday."

"That's right every Sunday." He said and he gave her that smile, the one that always made her weak in the knees, and she could have sworn today it was twice as bright.

* * *

Jun Pyo paced around the airport, he'd been waiting for an hour and had seen no sign of any of them. He'd found out their flight itinerary and knew they were heading home today so why weren't they here yet!

Shouting in frustration he ordered Secretary Jung to go re-check the schedule, maybe something had changed. Storming off after him he started dialing Yi Jeong's number.

"Where are you" Jun Pyo angrily said when he answered.

"Where am I? And good morning to you."

"Ya! Good morning, where are you, is Jan Di with you?"

"Maybe. What's going on?"

"What's going on is I want to know if Jan Di is with you."

"Yes, I can tell. What I want to know is why."

"I... I don't have to tell you anything!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Jun Pyo stared at the phone, he couldn't believe he had just been hung up on. Throwing it to the ground he stomped on it, cracking the screen before throwing it at Secretary Jung with an order to dispose of it.

* * *

"Well that was very odd..."

"Hmmm, something wrong Yi Jeong-Sunbae."

"No, not at all Jan Di. Nothing to worry about."

Striding over to Ji Hoo's side he kept a bemused smile on for Jan Di's benefit. Signalling that he needed to talk he walked out of the first class lounge and waited.

Ji Hoo joined him shortly and the two wandered to the nearest shop in silence.

Looking haphazardly at the souvenir items Yi Jeong turned to his friend.

"So you and Jan Di."

Not getting any reply he rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Anything new would you say?"

"Many things are new..."

"Ji Hoo-yah you are a good friend and I know you care a lot for Jan Di"

"I love her"

Yi Jeong nodded, he knew Ji Hoo had strong feelings for her but to say he loved her...

"Ji Hoo, what happened yesterday with Jan Di, why were the two of you asleep together on the floor? I don't understand what's happening."

"It's very simple, I confessed to Jan Di and she accepted, we fell asleep watching a film."

"You confessed? And she accepted?" This didn't make any sense to him what about Jun Pyo?

Ji Hoo just nodded and looked around bored.

Yi Jeong grabbed his arm to make him look at him. "Ji Hoo tell me you didn't confess to your best friends girl!"

"I didn't confess to my best friend's girl." He replied easily shrugging his shoulders. "...Jun Pyo... I convinced him to meet with Jan Di. He was cruel, and he made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to anything to do with her."

"So you snatched her up on the rebound?" Yi Jeong replied bitterly.

"Of course not! What kind of man do you think I am? I've loved her all along, even before Jun Pyo came along."

"And so you saw your chance..."

"If you weren't my friend I would hit you right now. I know what happened, I was there NOT you. I saw how he hurt her, if you knew the things he said you would never even think these things! Do you want to know? He called her a stain, a mistake, said she was something he wanted to erase from his life. He told me, to my face, he wanted nothing more to do with her."

"That's just an act, you know this is how they are, you shouldn't have gotten in the way." Yi Jeong couldn't bring himself to look at Ji Hoo, had Jun Pyo really said those things, he couldn't believe he meant them if he did.

"What way. You think she should just go back to him after what he said, what he did?" Ji Hoo replied sharply.

"She's his girl." He said softly, feeling his resolve weakening.

"No, no she's not. She was MY girl and I LET Jun Pyo have her because he was my brother, but not anymore. I love her, I'm not going to let her go. How can I? How can you ask me to?"

"I'm not, no one is asking you to... but Jun Pyo is going to come back. What do you think will happen?"

"I really don't know." he admitted.

"I... just don't want to see you get hurt Ji Hoo-yah and this has disaster written all over it."

"She's happy, ask her. I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters?" he replied dejectedly.

"I really hope you're right. You deserve to be happy Ji Hoo-yah."

"and Jan Di makes me happy."

"I know... we should be getting back."

* * *

'There really IS nothing money can't buy' Jun Pyo thought as he stormed towards the first class lounge. A few won in the right hands and all of a sudden they were found. He'd paid to delay the boarding but that still didn't leave him with much time.

Carrying the gift tightly in his arm he burst through the doors full of conviction that Jan Di would accept his apology.

That conviction was brought to a screeching halt when he saw her sitting next to his best friend. His eyes widened when he saw the little whispers he was giving her, the way she smiled back to him and their hands. Ji Hoo pressed a kiss to her hand. That hand was his, that girl was HIS. His fury rising he began yell.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!"

A startled Ji Hoo saw a furious Jun Pyo barreling straight towards him, hoping to stop him before he got near Jan Di he tried to block his path.

"Gu Jun Pyo, why are you here?"

"You bastard!" He shouted taking a swing at Ji Hoo.

Unprepared for Jun Pyo's assault Ji Hoo didn't have a chance to block the punch. Taking the full strength of it against his cheek he fell to the ground.

A hysterical Jan Di sprang up and ran over to the two men.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" She shouted getting in his face, stopping him from reaching Ji Hoo. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am? Who does he think HE is? I saw him touching you, kissing you!"

Enraged, Jan Di couldn't believe his audacity. "And why is it any concern of yours who I touch or who I kiss? YOU left me... or did you conveniently forget that fact?"

Ji Hoo got up slowly, careful not to further agitate Jun Pyo. He had no problem taking a hit for Jan Di but he wouldn't let Jun Pyo hurt her again.

"I.. that was just for the old witch's benefit. I had to convince her we weren't together. I was protecting YOU!"

"Protecting me? Is calling me a stain protecting me? Who asked you to protect me?"

"Are you really this stupid?"

"So now I'm stupid and a stain. Is there anything else?"

"Jan Di what are you saying? You're not making any sense."

"You have insulted me in every way imaginable, what more do you want!"

"Jun Pyo, that's enough. You should go."

"Go? How dare you?"

* * *

Ji Hoo had one very unfortunate super power. The ability to rewind his memories and see events happen with crystal clarity over and over again. It was something he was unable to control no matter how much he wished to. For instance he would often be able to rewind his memory to the last moments his parents were alive. It was like he was there again, sitting in the backseat, he'd feel the moment and the pain that came with it all anew with every rewind.

As he watched Jun Pyo lunge to strike him he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Jan Di had moved to block the strike but Jun Pyo was too incensed to pause so he backhanded her out of his way and charged past.

He would often rewind this moment. He'd be standing there, frozen, watching the woman he loves crash against a pillar. Her head would strike first then she'd sink until she was crumpled up on the floor.

He'd scream and swing wildly at Jun Pyo then, losing his balance, he'd fall. Crawling to her side he would touch her face calling her name but she wouldn't respond.

Carefully he'd then touch the back of her head and pull his hand back in horror to see it covered in blood, her blood, and then he'd shout her name.

"NOOOOOOOO! Jan Di! Jan Di-yah!" He'd sob until he was shoved out of the way by the airport EMS. Then he'd just crumple down on the ground along side her staring hard, begging for her to turn her head to look at him, to say something, to do anything but lay there looking like a rag doll.

But she wouldn't

* * *

AN: BWA HA HA HA HA - EVIL!

I know I know but when I came up with the idea it was too good not to do!

I hope the lemon made up for the ending a bit, but before you send that hate message remember there IS still at least one more chapter.

* Raf Coffee - a trendy, delicious Russian coffee - order it you'll love it

* Syrniki - a type of Russian pancakes made with cheese and topped w sour cream - yummy

Next Chapter: Will Jan Di make it and will Ji Hoo survive if she doesn't? What about Jun Pyo! How will the F2 react to the events at the airport? Will Yulina kill Jun Pyo?

There may even be one last lemon in the forecast!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again JanHoo Shippers!

Have you missed me? This chapter took me a bit longer to get out as it's another transition chapter with a lot of conversation, so it's quite long - as I'm sure you've noticed by now.

 **English**

 _French_

Korean

 _ **Russian**_

Oh you didn't see that one coming did you? Let me know if you have any problems following the Russian parts and I can redo the style to make it more distinct.

Now with no further ado we're off in 3...2...1...

LETS GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

Ji Hoo could hear snatches of conversation but it was all disjointed.

"She's non responsive."

"Please stand back."

"Her blood pressure is dropping"

"Miss, miss can you hear me?"

"Move her on three"

"Where are you taking her?"

Without remembering how he got there Ji Hoo woke and realized he was inside an ambulance. He flinched when a bright light blinded him.

"He's coming out of it"

"Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"What? Where's Jan Di?" He sputtered, staring to panic.

"According to his papers his name is Yoon Ji Hoo."

Fingers snapped in his face to draw his attention.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, I am Nurse Leon Li, you have suffered a trauma, we are heading to University Hospital. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I... Jan Di" Ji Hoo recoiled as he remembered her blood on his hand.

"It's alright, take it slow, we're almost there."

His hand snapped out and caught the nurse's arm in a vice like grip. "Where's Jan Di?"

* * *

They'd heard the thunderous voice of the Shinhwa heir echo through the room before they saw him. Yulina shook in fury when she heard the distinctive thwack of the punch and watched Ji Hoo go down. They rushed over to confront Jun Pyo but they were seconds too late.

There was shouting, a lot of shouting, and flashes of light as people whipped out their phones to take pictures.

Woo Bin reached Jun Pyo first, throwing him back to keep him away from Jan Di and the crippled form of Ji Hoo while Yi Jeong called for the EMS.

Yulina, on the other hand, was being... less helpful. A string of curses erupted from her pretty mouth, all laced with venom at the confused man in her path. Every time he moved to try to see Jan Di or get closer she would block his path and start again. Her fists low by her side, and her arms taunt, she was ready should she need to take the taller man on head to head. While the odds were certainly against her in any direct confrontation, her fury would ensure that Jun Pyo would at least not walk away unscathed.

"MOVE!" Jun Pyo barked at the raven haired girl when she continued to block his approach. "Jan Di... What's going on! MOVE!"

It was a small blessing that moment that Woo Bin was good in emergencies. He had enough experience and confidence to handle difficult situations with calm. For instance, he could give out clear directions with authority and people instinctively trusted his judgement.

Jun Pyo needed to be dealt with but both Jan Di and Ji Hoo were in danger and he didn't dare leave their side. Waiting for Yi Jeong and the EMS team to arrive felt interminable. Yuli-ssi seemed to be keeping Gu Jun Pyo at bay for now...

"MOVE MOVE MOVE" Came the commands as Yi Jeong came barreling through the crowd the EMS directly behind him.

Leaving the team to their work Woo Bin backed off. Running his hands through his hair he drew in a deep breath to calm down. Finally noticing the audience he tilted his head to Yi Jeong who following his lead, shouted at the onlookers and shamed them for their behavior.

Song Woo Bin knew perfectly well that Jun Pyo didn't intend to hurt Jan Di but that was no excuse, as a fighter the first thing you did was check your surroundings. But he also knew Jun Pyo was no fighter so perhaps he could excuse this as an accident. However he had lost control of himself and attacked Ji Hoo, he wouldn't be able to forgive his friend so easily for that.

Jun Pyo had become more agitated when the EMS arrived, still unable to tell what was going on. He tried to yank Yulina out of the way but she wouldn't be set aside so easily and turned the tables by putting him into a wrist lock. His screams of pain and contempt only made her twist him further. Lost in her rage she imagined with delight the sounds she would hear if she made his bones snap. It would be so easy to allow her fury to take over, it had been quite some time since she'd been in a real fight and there was still a piece of her that enjoyed it.

When Woo Bin saw Jun Pyo lay his hands on Yulina he had seen red and headed over ready to intervene on her behalf. Now recognizing the dark smile marring the Russian girl's face he knew he would have to intervene on Jun Pyo's behalf.

" **Yuli! Yuli stop**!" It was one thing to prevent Jun Pyo from causing more trouble but this was too far.

" **NO! He deserves this. He deserves every second of pain."**

"I'm not saying he doesn't but you don't want to do this."

Yulina laughed at his words. "I DO want to do this. Didn't you see what he did? This man is filth." She spat the last word out viciously and twisted his wrist a little more.

Walking to her side, his arms up passively, Woo Bin slowly placed his hands over hers and guided her in releasing her hold.

"That may be the case but you are not." He said softly to her before wrapping her in his muscular arms.

Once free Jun Pyo leapt away from the pair and scrambled over to see the EMS pushing two gurneys out the doors. Looking back at Yi Jeong wide eyed, then Woo Bin and finally Yulina he saw no sign of the friendship he had always enjoyed and taken for granted.

"Gu Jun Pyo, I think you should go." Came Woo Bin's steady, low tenor voice. His expressionless face hid the depth of his anxiety well and continued to do so as the three friends followed the EMS out of the room.

* * *

"When are they going to tell us anything?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I didn't know the last time you asked and surprisingly, I don't know this time either." Woo Bin grumbled out. He sat in the middle of the row of chairs, unmoving, his arms crossed and legs stretched out. Staring intently at a crack in the floor, he listened to the announcements working to make them out.

It was times like these that he really appreciated Yulina's gift for languages, but she had gone off on her own a while back and hadn't returned, leaving the F2 alone.

"What is taking them so long?" The So heir muttered to himself before plopping down a few chairs over from his friend.

Across the room the F2 noticed two hulking men towering over the admitting desk arguing with the staff. It seemed they too were suffering from the language barrier.

A young woman walked into the area gathering everyone's attention. She had a rather severe look on her face that gave Yi Jeong the impression she was not someone who enjoyed her job. Speaking awkwardly in Korean she introduced herself to the F2 as the staff translator and asked them to follow her to the doctors office.

"We're actually waiting on someone, Yi Jeong why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up when Yuli-ssi comes back."

Nodding curtly Yi Jeong followed after the petite woman who was already stalking away.

* * *

"Yuli! Where have you been?" Woo Bin said, rushing over to her.

"Nowhere important." She looked around the waiting area curiously, "where's Yi Jeong-ah gotten to?"

"He's in with the doctor now."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yulina said morosely dragging her heels. She hated hospitals and distrusted doctors. Just staying in the waiting room felt suffocating to her.

Woo Bin wandered up to the front desk but before he could speak a large, burly man pushed in and began shouting at the staff.

"Net, my zhdali zdes' chasami"*

"I'm very sorry sir I'm waiting on the hospital translator... oh what's taking her so long?"

"Da, ya znayu, chto VY ne mozhete pomoch'"**

With a heavy sigh Woo Bin turned to Yulina, giving her a pointed look.

"Their translator went off with Yi Jeong, maybe you can help?"

Rolling her eyes she approached the disgruntled men. Tapping the smaller one twice on the shoulder she introduced herself. The sooner she got this over with the sooner they could go in and the sooner they could leave.

 _ **"Hello gentlemen, can I help you?"**_

 _ **"Finally, can you tell this... idiot we are here to see our father"**_

 ** _"Of course."_**

Returning to the exhausted lady at the front desk she explained their request.

"They need to provide photo ID and fill out...these... here you go, forms. Both of them."

"I'll let them know." She walked back and explained the request. It was all simple enough so she left them to it and went back to Woo Bin's side.

" **I feel like a gopher."**

 **"A Go-pher?"**

She shook her head dismissively, now was not the time for another English colloquialism lesson.

* * *

The three friends shared sad hellos as Woo Bin and Yulina entered the hospital room.

"What news?" She asked Yi Jeong who sat pensively by Ji Hoo's bedside.

Woo Bin could see the worry lines etched on his friend's face, this day had been too much for them both.

Massaging his temples Yi Jeong explained the situation. "Ji Hoo-yah was sedated, he became aggressive on the way over. They want to send a psychiatrist to evaluate him in the morning."

" **Oh, fuck."** Yulina mumbled under her breath. Covering her face she tried to prevent the tears from falling. "Tell me you told them no. Tell me Yi Jeong!"

"OF COURSE I TOLD THEM NO!"

"Good, good, this is fine. We can fix this. Woo Bin-ah..."

"It's not that simple!" Yi Jeong cried out. Springing up he began to nervously pace the room.

"What? What's not that simple."

"The press, haven't you looked. It's already all over the gossip pages. Their saying the Shin-Hwa heir killed a girl in a major international airport. Look!" Holding his phone out to the pair they could see the headline and below a picture of Ji Hoo reaching for an unconsciousness Jan Di."

"Okay, so... I don't know what to do... Guys?"

"Yeah, we're thinking Yuli-ssi!" Woo Bin shouted in annoyance.

Casting him a dark look Yulina threw her self down in the chair closest to Ji Hoo. The living statue was indeed living up to his name.

" _Ji Hoo, I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible friend to you."_

She remembered their first meeting through Professor Byungki. She'd thought Ji Hoo an aristocratic snob and questioned his talent but it wasn't long before she realized he was a bit like her, broken and alone.

'I'm such an ass sometimes' she chastised herself, 'I should have been more sympathetic instead of berating him for going to Paris.'

She turned back halfheartedly to regard the two men behind her. "Do you need my help?"

"Yes, actually can you go to the nurses station at the end of the hall and find out if there's been any news on Jan Di-yah?"

"Sure, yeah, I can do that..." She answered a bit dejected, she could tell they wanted her to leave the room so they could talk. "I hate hospitals."

* * *

As she stood there waiting for news on Jan Di the Russian girl made a mental list of all of the things she hated about hospitals.

'Number one, the smell. Number two, the crowds. Number three, the germs. Number four...'

Yulina's ears perked up, she thought she'd heard someone speaking... Russian. Yes, definitely Russian. Listening carefully she followed the sounds around the corner. Two doors down a group of boisterous men were laughing and she recognized two of them as the men she met earlier in the waiting area.

'Of course it's them, how many Russians did you think there were here Yulina! Hmm, it's been what... 4 years? No more, since I was back.'

She knocked on the door just to say hello but chatting with them became a welcome distraction.

 _ **"Excuse me but do I detect a southern accent?"**_

 _ **"Yes, we are here on vacation from Tuapse kitten, what about you?"**_ the older man laying in the hospital bed said. Clearly their father, in looks and mannerisms, he was trying to sit up but being held back by the smaller of the two men.

 _ **"Sochi! My Grandparents still live there."**_ Yulina replied happily, they were practically neighbors!

 _ **"Sasha and this is my brother Joseph.**_ " The taller man said, introducing himself while smacking his brother on the head for being impolite.

 _ **"Hello"** _Joseph replied shyly.

 _ **"Thank you for your help little one"** _Sasha said, clapping her on the back before embracing her in a friendly but crushing hug.

* * *

It was official, today had been entirely too much for Woo Bin. If he'd known what they were all in for he'd of stayed in bed and held Yuli in his arms a bit longer. He didn't realize it until now but he needed her, he really needed her by his side, in his arms. Somehow just holding her there made him feel that everything was going to be alright. When had he gotten so sentimental?

He should have suspected Jun Pyo would try something but he was having too good a time and as a result two of his best friends were laying in hospital beds. Slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair Prince Song walked toward the window. The view was less than appealing and he balked when he realized they were being treated like commoners.

It didn't matter, they would get Ji Hoo released tonight, after hours. He'd contacted a few associates and made arrangements for the Yoon family doctor to be flown out immediately. He expected Jun Pyo's mother would squash the publicity around the whole situation fairly quickly but he had a backup ready in case.

Unfortunately both Yi Jeong and him had to be back home soon. Yi Jeong was having his latest work exhibited tomorrow night and he was expected to attend a meeting with a group of Japanese contractors. He wasn't sure whether Yulina would follow him or stay.

Actually, right now he had no idea what was going on Yulina. They really could have used her help earlier but almost as soon as they got there she took off and now she was gone again.

And of course then there was Jan Di. The doctors hadn't been able to tell Yi Jeong much, only that she wasn't being allowed visitors right now and was being monitored.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do for Ji Hoo right now he left to find out where Yulina had gotten to. He half expected not to find her at all when she wasn't by the nurses station but then he heard it, her laughter, and it brought a smile to his face. Surely if she was laughing then it wasn't all bad news!

He hadn't been expecting to find her in a strangers room and least of all in a strange man's arms.

* * *

She smiled when she saw him standing dumb in the doorway of the room. She didn't realize how long he'd been there or that he'd seen the bear hug Sasha had given her.

"Woo Bin-ah come in" Joyfully she rushed to his side to drag him into the room. "I want you to meet some friends."

Still too stunned to say anything he shook hands with Sasha and waved hellos to the others. It didn't escape his notice the way Sasha looked at Yulina and particularly disturbing were the incredulous looks the man was giving HIM, almost as if he were being mocked.

"Yuli-ssi I need to speak with you" he said in her ear, grabbing her wrist and pulling her aside, but before he could get another word out Sasha was hanging over them.

" _ **Is this him?"**_ He said to Yulina, ignoring Woo Bin's presence.

" _ **Yes"**_ she replied blushing.

Sasha grabbed Woo Bin's arms, holding him out in front of him as if he were under inspection.

 _ **"I expected someone bigger.**_ " he laughed, turning to Yulina and, in jest, he showed off his biceps. Seeing Woo Bin's hesitancy at the situation Sasha continued to poke fun at him and, lifting the younger man up in his arms, he shook him a few times.

 _ **"Oh trust me... he's big!"**_ Yulina replied earning uproarious laughter from all three of the brawny men and a round of approving slaps on the back for Woo Bin.

Wrapping an arm around Woo Bin's back she smiled up at him. She'd been feeling a bit homesick lately, Petr coming out to see them was just what she needed. Outside of her parents and the rare politician she rarely saw anyone from Russia anymore. In fact she'd gotten so used to speaking anything BUT Russian, she'd barely been using it at home.

It was relaxing to be around people who understood you, who got your jokes and shared your customs. There were times she'd felt stifled living in Korea, perhaps that was what drew her to Woo Bin in the first place, he wasn't fussy or formal like so many of the other guys she'd met.

"I get the sense you were talking about me?" Woo Bin started uncertainly and Joseph joined his brother in their new game which appeared to be slap 'Woo Bin on the back until he falls down'.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She replied laughing. Noticing he'd started flinching with every slap she shooed the brothers off.

 _ **"Don't bruise him I need him for later."** _She said slapping both brothers back a few times.

" _ **Little sister he better treat you right. Call me if you decide you ever need bigger!"**_ Sasha said with a wink.

 _ **"Yes, I'll keep that in mind, maybe you have a friend?"**_

 _ **"You watch out for this one boy, she is wicked."**_

 _ **"Oh he knows. Pleasure to meet all of you, safe travels, well SAFER travels!"**_

* * *

The events of the last several hours combined with a heavy dose of sedatives made Ji Hoo a bit muddled. Where was he and... more importantly... where were his clothes?!

"Yi Jeong?" he called out in a raspy voice.

"Hey, Ji Hoo-yah, take it easy let me call for a nurse. They weren't expecting you to wake quite yet."

"What happened? Jun Pyo was there or..." Drawing a sharp breath Ji Hoo's heart raced. "Where is Jan Di? Is she with you?"

"I'll explain everything just let me go get the nurse."

"Yi Jeong!"

"I'll... I'll be right back."

Staring intensely at the ceiling Ji Hoo watched the scene play out in his head. Jan Di hit the pillar. Jan Di's blood over his hands. Jan Di laying there...

Screaming he threw the covers off the bed, disconnected himself from the heart monitor and pulled a needle out of his arm. He spun around the room several times before he located his clothes in a small plastic bag on the windowsill. Taking them out he could see they were ruined and he couldn't bring himself to put them on, so covered they were in Jan Di's blood.

* * *

Ji Hoo sat there, almost vegetative, on the edge of the hospital bed clutching the blood stained clothes in his hands. He sat there, that way, for several minutes and by the time Woo Bin and Yulina came back he was in bad shape. Not knowing that Yi Jeong had just done the same Woo Bin took off to get a nurse leaving Yulina alone with the golden boy.

She pulled up a chair up opposite Ji Hoo and waited a few moments for Woo Bin to return, but there was no sign of him. Looking at her friend, her first friend really, the tremendous guilt of the way she'd acted towards him ate away at her.

 _"Ji Hoo, can you hear me? Um, I don't know how to help you so... I need you to help yourself. Not for me, for Jan Di. Do you think you can do that? Um, oh yeah, Woo Bin and I just spoke to her doctor, the CT scan was good, they want to wait to do an MRI. They'll want to keep her here another day but we're getting you out of here tonight. It would help a lot if you were, you know, alert?"_

She tried snapping her fingers, waving her hands in front of his face and flicking him on the nose, all to no effect.

"Ji Hoo-yah, argh, I wish Jan Di were here, she'd know what to do. **What would Jan Di do?** " Yulina said, essentially talking to herself, and she tapped one long finger on her chin as she pondered this. Jan Di would probably start with shouting at him, that could work...

"Yoon Ji Hoo knock this off this instant! Jan Di needs you, how can you just sit there moping? Stop being so self absorbed, there are things to do!"

"Anything?" She asked after the tirade, waving her hand again in his face. Still nothing, maybe they just needed to get him out of here. Although she supposed the only thing that would actually help is seeing Jan Di. Could she get him over to Jan Di's room?

"Alright Yuli think, what else would Jan Di do? She'd shout, would she slap him?" She raised her hand considering it but no, she decided she couldn't see Jan Di doing that to Ji Hoo. What else?

Yulina's eyes widened at the thought, yes that WOULD probably work but only with Jan Di. She leaned forward staring hard at Ji Hoo, it might work...it might...

Inching closer she took Ji Hoo's hands in her own. Her mind was batting the idea back and forth. What were the chances it would work? And if it didn't? No harm done right?

Right?

"I apologize in advance for this."

* * *

Moving quickly before her brain could make her chicken out, Yulina leaned forward and kissed Ji Hoo. It was just a light kiss but she flushed crimson as soon as she did it. She was about to stop, disappointed by the lack of response, when she felt him move and begin to kiss her back. Relieved she attempted to draw back but his hands reached up to her face to hold her in place.

'Crap, this has all gone wrong, abort, ABORT!'

Pressing her hands against his chest to push him away she was surprised by how strong he was. He held her fixedly in place, his mouth moving hungrily against her own and she could feel his efforts to deepen the kiss.

'Oh crap.' She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or laugh. She'd been feeling a little... awkward around Ji Hoo ever since her conversation in the bathroom with Jan Di. The mental images hadn't left her alone and right now they were plaguing her.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look' she thought but she couldn't resist. Casting a brief glance downward she felt her body grow oppressively warm. Yes, there it was. Wearing the thin hospital gown she could see it clearly, Ji Hoo's tent.

'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' Her mind screamed at her.

Unable to think of any other easy way out of this that didn't involve clocking him, which was starting to become more tempting, she allowed him to deepen the kiss. The feeling of his tongue wrestling her own left her stunned.

'He's good, how is he this good?'

Shaking herself out of it she did the only thing she could and bit down, hard, on his tongue. With a shout he withdrew and pulled away from her, releasing his hold.

Yulina dropped to the floor in relief, she felt she needed to drink a bucket of mouthwash and move to a nunnery. Turning to look at Ji Hoo he appeared to be slightly... horrified.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She said to him teasingly. Giving him a little punch in the arm she plopped down next to him on the bed, avoiding looking directly at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!"

The horrified look still on Ji Hoo's face, his eyes flitted around trying to understand what was happening. He flushed when he realized he had a raging hard on.

"Did I? Did we?" He said nervously.

"No we did NOT young man! Thank you very much. You know you're a bit like Sleeping Beauty, I hope that doesn't make me the prince, I've always preferred Maleficent."

His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish before he cast his eyes down in shame.

"Yuil-ssi I apologize." Shifting his position he crossed his arms and rested them on his lap, attempting to hide the evidence of his arousal while he waited for it to cool down.

"Hey don't worry" she laughed "you weren't that bad either!"

Ji Hoo felt himself flush at her comment, he was mortified. What the hell had happened?

A dimpled face poked it's head into the room a moment later. "Anyone want to go visit Guem Jan Di?"

"Hurray!" The Russian doll cried out leaping up. "C'mon Princess," she said turning back to Ji Hoo, "don't you want to see your true love?".

* * *

Jan Di was finally awake. The doctors were still very concerned and flatly refused to release her. Even Woo Bin wasn't able to convince them otherwise and Jan Di didn't want to cause trouble so she agreed to stay one more day, just in case.

Ji Hoo just stared at her, holding her hand in his as he leaned over the bed. His dreams were just that, dreams, but he was haunted by them. He'd lost everyone, everyone, in his life who he'd loved. His parents, his grandfather, HER and then just when he found his happiness with Jan Di it was nearly snatched away from him. He'd promised himself he wouldn't let Jun Pyo hurt her ever again and then he'd done just that! Were his promises worth so little?

"Jan Di-yah, is there anything I can get you." He asked tepidly, not really wanting to leave her side.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind a some lemon tea."

"You guys stay here, we'll grab it." Woo Bin said, grabbing Yulina to him and nodding at the Casanova.

"Oh, you don't have to all go. It's not that important."

"Of course it's important Jan Di-yah, after all it's you." Yi Jeong winked.

Bustling out of the room the three friends looked at one another.

"Omo I am SO glad to be out of there." Woo Bin said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that was a little awkward wasn't it." Laughed Yi Jeong, rubbing the back of his neck and walking ahead.

"That's one word for it, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife! What? You could! Stop looking at me like that!" Yulina laughed, threading arms with Woo Bin as they followed Yi Jeong and headed off in search of Jan Di's tea.

* * *

When Jan Di awoke a nurse was in the middle of changing her. Alarmed, she had tried to pull away but was unable to, she felt as weak as a newborn kitten. Seeing her distress the nurse did her best to explain what was going on and pointing to her head Jan Di reached up to touch the spot the nurse indicated.

"Omo!" She cried feeling around.

Realizing what was happening the nurse pulled out a compact mirror and, aligning it just so, Jan Di was able to see the shaved patch on the back of her head and the dark stitches that ran through the middle.

When she reached up to touch the spot the nurse slapped her hand down and shook her head, she was not to touch it.

"Sorry." Jan Di muttered lowering her head in a little bow. Allowing the nurse to finish her ministrations, she even waved a little bye to her before she left.

Now alone the panic began to set in. Okay she was in a hospital, she'd obviously been hurt, how? How? That she didn't know. Jan Di remembered the airport, she remembered Jun Pyo striking Ji Hoo... then... then she was here.

'Ji Hoo!' Her mind screamed at her, was he alright? Her bottom lip began to tremble as she considered what could have happened. Hot tears fell rapidly and she broke out into a quiet sob of grief.

"Ji Hoo-yah, where are you." She whispered to the air.

* * *

Jan Di felt her heart throb painfully when she finally saw him. The last one in behind the others, the one she wanted to see the most. Everyone was talking at once, plying her with compliments and barraging her with questions but the man she wanted to talk to just stood there.

She tried to respond to everyone in turn but she was too distracted and finally, unable to wait any longer, asked what was on her mind.

"Ji Hoo-yah, are you okay? Did Jun Pyo hurt you, oh the next time I see that stupid man I swear he's going to get it!"

"HA! Get in line, Yuli-ssi get's first strike, right **babe**?" Woo Bin said wrapping his arms around the Russian girls shoulders. Casting a long side glance at Ji Hoo he urged him to go over to Jan Di's bedside.

"You're always worrying about me little otter aren't you?" Ji Hoo started smiling lovingly at her. Sitting delicately next to her on the edge of the bed he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, pressing a long kiss on her knuckles.

Once again the two of them were in their own little world.

* * *

Despite their best efforts at delay the four of them had finally been kicked out of the room by the nurses, insisting that Jan Di needed her rest and threatening to revoke their visitor passes if they didn't leave at once. Ji Hoo was extremely reluctant to leave and stayed there a bit longer. Even the hardened head nurse couldn't deny him another minute, they were clearly so in love. After a dozen more kisses and promises he finally left swearing to come back first thing in the morning.

Something however weighed heavily on his mind, and he took the opportunity to pull the group's Don Juan aside for a little chat.

"Woo Bin can I talk to you for a moment?"

By the end of the conversation Woo Bin wanted to throttle Ji Hoo but he knew he had no right to. It wasn't his business. Sure, it hurt a bit more because it was with his friend but still... It hadn't meant anything, he was sure of that but he couldn't stop this possessive feeling that was growing in him.

'That was our arrangement, she is free to see.. to kiss... to be with... whoever she chooses. And, and so am I.'

Why did this seem like a good idea again? When they'd talked about it in the beginning it wasn't a big deal, so when did it start becoming one? Then there was that Russian guy, Sasha, was she flirting with him? Right in front of him?

He felt a fool, clearly he'd been taking their relationship too seriously. He'd gotten caught up in it is all. He'd almost even convinced himself that he felt something more for the Russian doll. He reminded himself 'she was only ever a bit of fun'.

"That's right, a bit of fun. I know how to have fun too..." He said to himself as he walked out of the hospital. Joining the others in the private car they'd arranged to take Ji Hoo back to the hotel he looked at the woman opposite him with clear eyes, unclouded by lust or affection.

'I can do better.' he told himself coolly.

Ignoring the pang in his chest he tried to join in the conversation but in the end he spent most of the ride staring blankly out the window at the lights going past.

* * *

AN: Don't worry Jan Di is alright, no amnesia and her and Ji Hoo are still together, not sure I can say the same for Woo Bin and Yulina though...

I threw in some phonetic Russian in there so here are the translations for those phrases:

* No, we have been waiting here for hours.

** Yes, I know YOU can't help.

Okay so I didn't get to the lemon, again! It IS coming I swear it! It WILL be worth the wait!

Next time: An uncomfortable flight back to Seoul confuses Yulina

Jan Hoo stay one more day, alone, in Macau (LEMON)

And the wicked witch makes an appearance!

I'm thinking two more chapters, what do you say? As always I am a terrible proofreader so let me know if you find an error, I will be correcting throughout the day.

PS: Take a moment to write me a review, let me know what you want more of or less of and I will see what I can do!

PSS: SoEul Shippers it's on it's way...

XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, hello, hello!

This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for.

So let's get to it!

1,2,3,4!

LET'S GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

Ji Hoo stared at the clothes in his hands. Ruined. Everything was ruined, HE was ruined.

Every time he shut his eyes he saw it, again and again. The endless loop of Jan Di hitting the pillar, sliding down to the floor, the blood on his hands. He could hear voices but they seemed far away.

"Jan Di"

He heard her name. Jan Di? Are you there? I have so much I want to tell, NO, need to tell you.

For a moment he thought she was there with him, yes, he could see her clearly. She was standing there in the garden a few meters away, ethereal, she looked like an angel. Ji Hoo ran to her side, "are you real?"

Jan Di smiled at his words and leaned up, giving him a light kiss in reply, "I'm sorry." she said.

This confused him, what did SHE have to be sorry for? He wanted to ask her but found himself mute. A disappointed expression crossed her face and she began to walk away from him.

'NO WAIT where are you going.' his mind screamed but she didn't turn back around. He was losing her, again.

In a moment of passion he ran up to her and grabbed her in his arms.

'I will never leave you my little otter.'

Drawing her near he captured her face in his hands and leaned in. Their kiss was powerful and he couldn't bear to let it end. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, his heart beat pounded in his ears. The gentleman in him blushed as he felt his cock hardening but he couldn't release her, not yet.

She'd awakened something in him, maybe for the first time since he'd lost his parents, he felt like a whole person. He could feel how empty his life had been without her and he marveled that he had ever managed to live without the love and friendship of this beautiful woman. Simply, she was his everything and he would never let her go.

Deepening the kiss, his tongue roamed her warm mouth before locking in battle with her own. He wanted more, was he being greedy? Maybe, but he couldn't hold back, he loved her, he needed her, he wanted her.

A sharp pain made him draw back in alarm. What was that?

'Jan Di? Where was Jan Di?'. She was nowhere to be seen, and he was in a hospital room. As he took in his surroundings his brain tried to process what had happened. He was just kissing Jan Di so where was she!

The only one here with him was Yulina who for some reason was sprawled on the floor with a sour look on her face. Had he dreamt it all, it had felt so real. Was he really such a mess he was hallucinating now?

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

'What?'

Yulina got up and punched him in the arm then plopped down next to him on the bed.

Ji Hoo could see she was avoiding looking at him and seemed awkward. The gears started clicking in his brain...

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" She said in an overly cheery voice.

Several pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together. 'What? What did I do?' He turned red when he realized his state. His friend's girlfriend was sitting next to him, he was only partially dressed and worse still, his cock was so hard it throbbed. He felt humiliated.

"Did I? Did we?" He began nervously.

"No we did NOT young man! Thank you very much. You know you're a bit like Sleeping Beauty, I hope that doesn't make me the prince, I've always preferred Maleficent."

What on earth did she mean he was like Sleeping Beauty? Wait. Jan Di wasn't here, the vivid kiss, his obvious arousal, waking to see Yulina on the floor... and was she blushing?

'What have I done!'

"Yuil-ssi I apologize." He was mortified and his body's reaction was only making it worse. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down and adjusted his position trying to cover up.

"Hey don't worry" she just laughed. With a wry smile on her face she leaned over and whispered "you weren't that bad either!"

He should have know Yulina wouldn't let this go without teasing him. Would he ever live this down?

A dimpled face poked it's head into the room a moment later. "Anyone want to go visit Guem Jan Di?"

" **Hurray**!" The Russian doll cried out leaping up. "C'mon Princess," she said turning back to Ji Hoo, "don't you want to see your true love?".

* * *

Woo Bin had finally convinced the hospital to release Ji Hoo under his care until the Yoon family doctor arrived. He'd been handed over several bottles of pills, sedatives, with instructions to use them if Ji Hoo became agitated. He'd smiled and nodded but as soon as the doctor left he flushed the pills away.

He wouldn't sedate his friend.

All Ji Hoo really needed anyway was to see that Jan Di was alright. Their reunion was like something out of a movie. Frankly it was adorable and he was happy for his friends.

Strolling down the hall with Yulina they followed after Yi Jeong on the premise of getting Jan Di tea. Really they just wanted to give Ji Hoo and Jan Di some time alone. He wondered how long he could drag out making tea, was 30 minutes too long?

The cafeteria was largely empty this time of the day, after the lunch rush but before the dinner one. The room was functional, not comfortable, with long white tables crowded together. A few of the younger nurses noticed the F2 coming in and began to whisper, casting both men the occasional glance.

Yi Jeong picked out a spot near the window. The warmth of the sunlight burning off the last of their anxiety, they sat together in a comfortable silence drinking weak tea and bland coffee.

Yulina was a bit of a coffee snob and Woo Bin was surprised she hadn't complained about the taste. She seemed a little off to him. Did it have something to do with those Russian guys he'd met? He decided to try to broach the topic.

"Sasha seemed nice."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. He's a nice guy." She smiled remembering the way he lifted up Woo Bin. "It's always nice to meet someone from home."

"I can understand that. So... how'd they end up here?" He asked swirling his tea around making the lukewarm liquid splash.

"Their father took a tumble and hurt his back. Sasha said that being here was the first time they'd been sober all week."

"Really?"

"Ah, no I think he was just teasing." Yulina gave him an incredulous look and shook her head.

"Um... so what did you guys talk about?" Smooth Woo Bin, smooth.

He tried to look disinterested but Yulina saw right through him. She sighed, Woo Bin could still be a bit immature at times but he'd grown up a lot since they'd met. Staring hard into his eyes she leaned forward and... pinched his cheek, a goofy smile on her face.

"You are just so cute!"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at their antics. "If you two don't stop I will be the next person admitted to this hospital, for nausea."

"Ya, Yi Jeong-ah, don't joke."

"Who's joking?"

* * *

Leaving Jan Di alone in the hospital was heartbreaking. Ji Hoo almost wished Woo Bin hadn't gotten him released. Yi Jeong filled him in on what happened while he was.. incapacitated.

'I owe all of them a huge debt of thanks. What could I ever possibly do to repay them?'

Of course they'd dismissed him when he said something about it, saying they were family. Ji Hoo was surprised it hadn't occurred to him before.

'We were a family weren't we?'

Woo Bin was the older, overprotective brother, Yulina was the teasing, irritating cousin and Yi Jeong the cute, little brother who gets away with everything.

'What would I be?'

He didn't really have any experience with family but when they said it, it just felt right.

Which is why kissing Yulina made Ji Hoo feel all that much more guilty. It was eating away at him and he knew he'd have to talk to Woo-Bin about it at some point.

'I'd rather he hear it from me, it was my fault after all. What can I really say except sorry?'

There was a small part of him that said to just forget about it, it wasn't a big deal. Later he would wish he'd of listened to it.

* * *

Ji Hoo caught up to Woo Bin as they were leaving that night. This seemed as good a time as any to talk to him about what happened.

"Woo Bin-ah do you have a moment?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck, unable to look his friend in the eye.

"Everything alright?"

Ji Hoo looked up startled at his words. 'Here I am about to tell him sorry, I kissed your girlfriend, and he's asking ME if I'm okay.'

"Uh yeah, I'm fine it's nothing like that, don't worry." He swallowed hard, a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

Woo Bin slowed his pace, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was waiting for Ji Hoo to explain but the golden boy seemed to be having trouble choosing his words.

"... I kissed Yulina."

"What?" Surely he hadn't heard right.

Ji Hoo sighed heavily, 'I can do this...'

"I kissed Yulina... I... I'm sorry Woo Bin-ah. I wasn't myself at the time."

The air felt thick with tension making Ji Hoo nervous.

"Nothing else happened. I, she... she bit me to get away. I just didn't want there to be any secrets between us."

Woo Bin just nodded back at him processing his friend's confession. There was a time early on when he'd wondered if Yulina was interested in Ji Hoo, they seemed to always be together. He shook himself out of his thoughts. It wasn't worth considering, after all she'd been pushing Ji Hoo and Jan Di together.

"Thanks for telling me and being honest... She really bit you?"

The ginger haired man opened his mouth touching a spot on his tongue, it still hurt.

"Yeah." he laughed.

Now that he'd had said it aloud Ji Hoo realized he really didn't have anything to feel guilty about. It was a misunderstanding, a stupid one at that.

"C'mon they're probably waiting for us." The eldest F4 replied, patting Ji Hoo on the back a few times.

Walking out Ji Hoo could see the others waiting for them in the car.

He smiled to myself, 'I really do have wonderful friends.'

* * *

Woo Bin thought it best not to stay in another Shin-Hwa hotel tonight. He'd found a nice place close to the hospital and booked three adjoining rooms.

"Guess what guys?" Yulina chirped as she ended a call.

Three tired, humorless faces looked back.

"Wow, if the fangirls could see you now. Well you'll be glad to know our luggage has safely made it to Seoul!"

"I'm going to need something else to wear." Ji Hoo said, looking unusually unkempt. He wore an ill fitted shirt and pair of jeans they'd managed to scrounge up from their carry-ons.

"I'll see if the concierge can help. It shouldn't be too much trouble." Woo Bin offered walking over to the desk.

By some tacit arrangement they all headed up to Woo Bin and Yulina's room first. The utter exhaustion of the day hit each of them, not only had they barely slept the night before they'd been up before the break of dawn.

"Wake me never." Yi Jeong mumbled stretching out on what he felt was a remarkably comfortable sofa.

"I need a shower... what no comment? You really ARE tired." the Russian girl joked.

Leaning down for a kiss, she gave Woo Bin a quick peck on the top of the head when he didn't respond. She felt a little bad, she was teasing him and he'd been the one who'd done the most. He'd gotten Jun Pyo away, looked after Ji Hoo and Jan Di until the EMS got there, got them to the hospital, got Ji Hoo released early, and rearranged their flights.

She stripped off her now 'less than fresh' clothes and relaxed under the warm water. As she thought more about Woo Bin she couldn't help the soft smile that played on her lips. She'd told him she really liked him. That was an understatement. She was crazy about him.

* * *

"So what are the plans for tomorrow." Ji Hoo asked after thanking the staff for finding him some more suitable clothes.

Woo Bin sighed loudly. The plan was still a bit up in the air.

"Well I guess we pick up your Doctor at the airport first thing and then head over to get Jan Di. The hospital said they'd release her into his care and once that's done it's **goodbye Macau**."

"When's the flight?"

"I've got us all on a noon flight, that should be enough time."

"Woo Bin-ah, thanks for everything you've done for Jan Di and me."

A half-asleep Woo Bin just waved him off. "We've already talked about this man."

"I know but... thank you." Ji Hoo gave a quick bow and went over to rouse the sleeping Yi Jeong.

When Yulina came back in everyone else had gone already.

"Oh, I wouldn't have bothered getting dressed if I'd realized they'd already gone."

Seeing her joke hadn't landed, she walked over and sat next to Woo Bin. He seemed so out of it she thought as she affectionately rubbed his arm.

"Come on then, bed." She said sternly and, taking his hand, she dragged him to the bedroom where he unceremoniously flopped down collapsing on the bed. She couldn't even get him under the blankets before he was asleep.

Climbing into the bed she shuffled over as close to him as she could and settled down.

" **Goodnight Woo Bin-ah. You really are amazing.** "

* * *

Visiting hours couldn't come soon enough. The nurses had been wonderful and helped Jan Di find a very cute yellow dress. One even went so far as to help her apply a little little blush and lip gloss since she was still a bit pale. She felt less embarrassed when she'd worked out a way to pull her hair back to cover up the shaved spot at the back.

Now all that was left was to wait for her friends. What she couldn't have guessed is that her first visitor would be anything but.

Jan Di let out a little yelp when Madam Kang walked into her hospital room, Secretary Jung a few steps behind her. She stood aristocratic and proud as always, seemingly waiting to be acknowledged.

'What is with this woman. Why can she possibly be here?'

"I thought it was impossible for my expectations of you to drop any lower. Are your legs broken that you cannot rise and greet your elders?"

"Um, that is..." Jan Di nervously rose and bowed to the intimidating woman. "I'm sorry, welcome."

Rubbing her forehead to massage out the headache she could already begin to feel forming, Madam Kang rolled her eyes at the weak display of civility.

"I don't want to be here a moment longer than I have to so I will be direct."

'When is she ever otherwise' thought Jan Di but she bit her tongue, the quicker this was over the better.

"The incident at the airport was clearly an unfortunate accident and as you are clearly well you should have no problem agreeing to this press release stating as much." Her tone was sharp, indicating she would not tolerate arguments.

"If I may, Madam Kang, before I agree to anything I would prefer to read it, in it's entirely."

Secretary Jung passed a facsimile over to her to review and Jan Di blanched at the words.

"But, but this is not true." Astonished she re-read it.

The short statement they had prepared made her out to be a spurned lover who had followed him to Macau to stalk him. They wanted her to sign this?

"What makes you think i would sign this fabrication?"

"You misunderstand Miss Guem, I only came to you out of politeness. This is the statement the Shinhwa Group is releasing. If you try to counter it or say anything contrary to it we will sue you... and you will lose."

Jan Di couldn't do anything but gape. Did she really just come here out of politeness? No, this was a warning.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I understand perfectly."

* * *

Ji Hoo was startled when he saw Jun Pyo's mother leaving the hospital. He felt his blood freeze at the cruel smirk she gave him. By the time he made it to Jan Di's room he was nearly hysterical.

"Jan Di-yah" He cried, panting heavily.

She had been trying to hold herself together but the dams broke and she sobbed out his name.

"J-Ji-Hoo-yah"

Instantly he was at her bedside, cradling her in his arms and rocking her gently. He waited patiently giving her time to calm down and explain what had happened.

By the time she had finished her story Ji Hoo was livid. Madam Kang was determined to drag Jan Di's name in the mud. There had to be something they could do! He hated that she still had so much power over their lives, were they never to be rid of her!

Ji Hoo kissed her tear stained cheeks. "We'll get through this Jan Di-yah. We'll figure something out together, all of us."

Jan Di smiled meekly at him. "Thank you Ji Hoo-yah. Just having you here, I already feel better."

Looking down at herself she could see her dress had become rumpled. She sighed as she tried futilely to smooth it out.

If there was one thing Yoon Ji Hoo knew it was how to read Jan Di's moods. Sitting there halfheartedly primping he could tell she was embarrassed. The dress was obviously new and it's simple lines and bright color suited her perfectly. Softly he placed his hand over Jan Di's and they threaded their fingers together.

"You are so beautiful. Thank YOU for giving me a second chance."

Tenderly he stroked her cheek and leaned forward to capture her lips in a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

Once the Yoon family doctor had signed off on Jan Di's release papers they let her go. She couldn't believe Ji Hoo had flown out his personal doctor just to get her out a little early but she was glad to be out of that place.

Surrounded by her friends, and the man she was rapidly falling in love with, she could allow herself to relax. Madam Kang's visit shook her up more than she realized but here, surrounded by the people she cared for, she felt safe again.

Ji Hoo's doctor had agreed to her release without comment but he was more wary about the idea of her flying out. After a bit of arguing she'd agreed to stay one more day but she couldn't miss more school or work than that. Unfortunately this meant that the F2 and Yulina would leave before her as they had commitments back home. She didn't even have to ask Ji Hoo whether he was staying or not, she knew the answer.

Jan Di felt a little nervous about staying alone with Ji Hoo. Looking over at Yulina she realized she hadn't gotten a chance to talk one on one with the Russian girl in ages. Suddenly an idea sparked in her mind.

"Anyone want a coffee?"

* * *

Yulina was glad to finally settle into the plush first class chairs. They were heading back and in only a couple of hours she would be home. She rested her head in her hand and leaned on the arm of the chair looking at the sleeping man next to her.

She'd have to do something special for him when they got home. Yulina had never realized how selfless he was before but now, looking back, it had been apparent all along. He's done so much for everyone else he hadn't been taking care of himself, the poor guy was wiped, all he'd done since leaving the hospital was sleep.

Sleep actually sounded like a wonderful idea. Closing the blind she snuggled down to rest and, casting one last glance at Woo Bin, fell asleep.

* * *

He waited until he was sure she was asleep before he opened his chestnut brown eyes. He glared intensely at her sleeping form, the disquiet from last night plagued him heavily. Quietly stretching out he moved to the empty seat next to Yi Jeong. Since it was a short flight they were only being served a light lunch but first class had unlimited complimentary drinks and Woo Bin asked for two scotch and sodas when he had the chance.

"Celebrating something?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Hmm, that's one way of looking at it."

So Yi Jeong had known Woo Bin for most of his life. His friend was confident, a terrible flirt and had a dark sense of humor but what he wasn't was evasive. Something was definitely up.

"What would be another way of looking at it then?" Yi Jeong asked casually when the drinks arrived.

The Casanova had to stop himself from gawking when Woo Bin reached for the flight attendants hand. Caressing it slowly he took the drinks from her and gave her a long, seductive stare. The woman, a bit flustered, excused herself and Woo Bin crashed back into his chair with a smug smile.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nothing to tell, I'm just having fun." he said downing the second drink. Patting his friend on his knee Woo Bin rose and headed towards the crews station. He paused for a second as he passed by his seat. Yulina was there, still fast asleep, a light smile adorning her full lips. What was he just about to do?

He looked up and saw the stewardess he'd followed standing with her back to him, helping another passenger. When she finished she turned and, upon noticing him, gave him a bewitching smile.

'I can have fun too.' he told himself before and he'd meant it.

Raising his eyes he directed the stewardess to meet him further back and a few seconds later he discretely followed.

* * *

Ji Hoo wanted her to take it easy today which meant no sightseeing, no running around, no leaving the hotel. She blushed when she thought of spending the entire day, in a hotel, alone with Ji Hoo. Her talk with Yulina has been... enlightening. She knew she wasn't ready to have sex, but there were other things couples could do besides that.

Their room had two queen sized beds and Jan Di set her meager possessions down on the first one. She walked over to the large window, opening it a crack. A light breeze caressed her skin, it was a balm that calmed her and helped her let go of her worries.

Sitting there on the windowsill she thought of Ji Hoo. How could she have ever not seen him? Did Jun Pyo really take over that much of her mind? Coming here had been a mistake, but if she hadn't come would she and Ji Hoo be together now? If Jun Pyo hadn't crushed her heart on that bridge would she have ever realized the truth? The Jun Pyo she knew was gone. The one left in his place, wearing his face, talking in his voice was just a cheap copy.

But somehow the universe had taken pity on her and allowed her to rediscover love, with her first love at that! She wanted to make sure Ji Hoo understood how much she cared about him, how much she needed him in her life, and how much she wanted him by her side. She wanted him to never feel alone again.

Jan Di opened her eyes when she heard footsteps and turned her head to see Ji Hoo come in. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed alongside the window. The sun's rays set his hair aflame; if it was possible he looked more dazzling to her than ever.

Taking his outstretched hand Jan Di joined him on the bed.

* * *

Turbulence woke Yulina from her nap. She'd been dreaming about Japan again. She still missed it. Her fathers assignment had sent the family to Tokyo for three years and they'd been quite happy.

It was over a year since her father's reassignment to Seoul. It had been a difficult move for her, still grieving she had to leave behind her school, her life and her friends, Riku and the twins Sara and Sana.

She wondered what they were up to. She'd avoided their calls, feigning that the move and the transition was keeping her busy. The truth was she was still hurting and she didn't have the strength to talk to them. Was that still the case she wondered?

Centering her mind the Russian girl considered this. She had a new school with new friends, she was rebuilding her life. They gave her strength, no she wasn't healed but she was better.

With a deep breath she blinked back the tears threatening to fall and rubbed her eyes. She needed to wash her face before Woo Bin saw her and realized she'd been upset. Fortunately he wasn't there to see her little melt down, she hated being vulnerable in front of anyone.

Yulina rose from her seat and seeing Yi Jeong sitting right in front of her, gave a playful tussle to his hair.

"Ya!" he jumped up. Backing away a few steps he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it.

"You know some girls like the messy look." She teased, leaning forward against his seat back.

When she turned to walk away Yi Jeong got nervous.

"Yulina come back."

"I'll be right there, I'm just going to splash some water on my face." she said dismissively.

The next thing she knew Yi Jeong had crashed into her knocking her face first into the door of the restroom.

"What's with you?" she asked pushing him away.

A loud bang came from the restroom and they both watched when the sliding door opened. Giggling, with a wide grin gracing her face, a redheaded woman exited. It was obvious by her tousled hair and crumpled uniform what she'd been up to.

A pair of hands suddenly came out of the restroom and wrapped around the flight attendant, drawing her back in.

Yulina rolled her eyes, 'Yuck, I don't even like going in these bathrooms, never mind getting it on in one.' Turning to Yi Jeong she saw he looked a little... green.

"C'mon man." She said chuckling but he didn't respond. Turning around to match his gaze she saw what had him transfixed.

" **Oh**."

* * *

It started with a hesitant kiss and even though Jan Di wanted this she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Her hands rested uselessly in her lap as she tried to remember her conversation with Yulina.

%

"Don't presume that a kiss is going to lead to having sex. You'll psych yourself out if your always planning ahead, just enjoy the moment."

%

Ji Hoo's soft lips caressed her own tenderly and she trembled when his fingers danced their way up her bare arms.

%

"You can set the pace just guide him with your hands. Don't be afraid to touch him."

%

His touch was arousing her and making her want more. Slowly she moved her hands to touch his chest. Splaying her fingers out she felt the muscles underneath tighten in response.

Jan Di could feel him pulling back and was disappointed when he broke the kiss so soon. Closing the distance between them she resting her forehead against his own.

"Jan Di-yah" he cooed in deep voice, "is this okay?"

She nearly laughed. 'Is this okay? Okay isn't the right word!'

Their lips were so close that longing for his kiss was becoming painful.

%

"Tell him what you want, if you like something give him a little moan of encouragement."

%

"This... is perfect." she whispered. "Ji Hoo-yah, kiss me."

Their lips came together in a rush of passion. Jan Di wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers deep within his copper hair. Feeling the light touch of his tongue against her lips she welcomed him into her mouth.

The sensations he was stimulating in her were like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her skin tingled all over, she felt lightheaded and a heat was building deep within. His tongue twisted around her own locking her in an exhilarating battle for control.

She moaned in pleasure when his hands worked their way up from her hips, sliding up her sides to timidly rest near her breasts.

%

"Now there are a few basic erogenous zone, besides the obvious, you'll know when he finds one. The fun part is finding his."

%

Her breathing quickened as his fingers touched her virgin breasts. She blushed when she noticed his downcast eyes watching as his hand began it's caresses. They began soft and feather light but soon took became more intense and she felt the fire growing within her.

"Oh... Ji Hoo-yah" she moaned when he cupped her breast fully in his hand.

The sound of her moaning his name out in pleasure was more than he could take. He grabbed her to him roughly, squeezing and kneading her breast, while he trailed wet kissed down her neck. It wasn't enough his greedy hand needed to touch more and he began to pull at the top of her dress, slowly sliding his hand underneath.

Jan Di ran her hands through his hair and trailed her nails down his back. She too wanted to touch him, to feel his skin. Feverishly she pulled at his shirt trying to lift it enough for her to touch him but Ji Hoo beat her to it.

In one smooth motion the white shirt billowed up and fell to the ground. His flushed face was a mirror of her own and he paused momentarily, ready to allow Jan Di the chance to stop if it was too much too soon. She didn't.

Ji Hoo groaned in pleasure when she began to trail her nails down his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut to revel in the sensations he felt her fingers touch his pectoral muscles and run down his smooth abs only stopping at the edge of his trousers. His erection was intense and unmistakable as it bulged out from within his pants.

He grabbed her hand as it stood frozen, unsure what to do next, and raised it to his lips. There were a few small buttons at the top of her dress and he kissed her lips as he undid each one. The dress, now looser, slid off Jan Di's shoulders revealing her thin white bra.

%

"Make sure when the time for removing clothes comes it's tit for tat. Otherwise you'll end up naked while he's still fully clothed."

%

"You're so beautiful." Ji Hoo said as he looked at her lithe body. He trailed one hand down her shoulder blade and along her back making her shudder. They began to kiss again and slowly he crawled forward while shifting her body along the bed until he was laying on top of her.

Her dress had fallen away in the shuffle and Ji Hoo took a moment to look down and appreciate all of her. He was entranced by her body, the perfect way her hips curved in to her small waist, the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath and the magnetic pull of her warm, wet entrance still hidden from view.

Despite her lack of clothes Jan Di felt warm all over. She buried her head in his shoulder when his hand slipped underneath her bra and she shuddered in pleasure when he twisted her hard nipple between his fingers.

"Ji Hoo-yah..." she sighed out, as both of his hands slid under her bra in the exploration of her breasts.

It took him a moment to control himself enough to stop. They had done so much tonight, much more than he ever dreamed they would. There was just one more thing he was dying to do before they stop.

Moving slowly he pulled back both of her bra's cups to expose her breasts fully. His hungry eyes feasted on the sight of them but it was his mouth that longed to taste them.

He bent his head and lowered himself down until her breasts were at his eye level. Leaning forward he buried his face between the soft mounds, breathing in her scent before he began to lick. He trailed his wide tongue up her chest licking over the crest of her right breast before lapping around underneath. When he had thoroughly licked both breasts he went back to the right one and flicked her nipple with his tongue.

Jan Di had been making soft moans and letting out little sighs throughout but when he began sucking on her nipples her hips began to move against him.

He let out a throaty growl as he sucked at each hard, pert nipple. How long had he dreamt of doing just this and, oh, the sounds she was making.

"Oh... oh. Ji Hoo-yah... " she moaned.

He tried not to look too disappointed when she called his name out again, did she want him to stop? Slowly he rose to eye level. Beads of sweat had begun to roll down his neck and his breathing was ragged.

It was an unexpected surprise when Jan Di pulled him into a deep kiss; this time her tongue wrestled it's way into his mouth. Her nails clawed at his bare back while he held her increasingly active hips in place. After several long moments they paused for breath and Ji Hoo began trailing little kisses along her jawline.

"Ji Hoo-yah.." she began again, between kisses. "You have far too many clothes on."

* * *

AN: Oh yeah, another lemon two parter! We're only getting started!

I had a wee bit more trouble with this chapter as the website booted me while I was writing and I lost about 1000 words!

In the last scene I worked to give you the reader that Jan Di was remembering Yulina's tips as she was fooling around with Ji Hoo. Hopefully that came out clearly. It's a bit tricky to get the site to agree to my formatting. If it was too confusing though let me know and I will see what I can do.

As always I am a terrible proofreader so if you spot an error let me know and I will fix.

In our next chapter (possibly the last chapter) we will have: The possible end of Woo-Lina, Jan Hoo gets hot and heavy and SoEul (I know I've been promising)!

I still have a lot of material I intend to get through and this chapter is my longest yet!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back to Macau at Night!

This chapter is structure a bit different that you may be used to. Instead of breaking up the major scenes I'm letting them play out in their entirety. More drama. Time wise the first two scenes are taking place at about the same time so while A scene is happening B scene is happening too. I hope that's not too confusing.

Not to spoil anything but LEMON!

Remember the rule: **English** , _French,_ Korean, _**Russian**_

1

2

3

4

LETS

GO

SAVE

WONDER

GIRL!

* * *

" **Oh.** " Yulina sputtered out.

A disheveled Woo Bin stood in front of them with his arms wrapped around the red-haired flight attendant. Time froze for a moment as four sets of eyes stared at each other. Prince Song and the young woman looked like deer caught in headlights.

An unwanted blush crept up Yulina's face and, casually bowing her head, she apologized for her intrusion. Yi Jeong followed a few paces behind her, his thoughts muddled. Sitting down next to her, in Woo Bin's seat, he pondered what to say.

"Yuli-ssi?" He asked drawing her attention to him. His brow furrowed in deep thought as he tried to get a read on her. She seemed... too calm... emotionless.

Raising a curved eyebrow at him the Russian beauty waited silently for him to continue.

Moistening his lips anxiously he turned fully to face her, the spacious cabin allowing him the room to move.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" She parroted back.

"Yes, are you okay?"

Her eyes lowered as she pondered his question. Was she okay? She was a little embarrassed, obviously she hadn't been meant to see that. She was a little hurt, it wasn't so much that he was having sex with another woman, it was more that he did it right under her nose like that. Why?

She thought back to his face when she saw him. There was something in his eyes, he was more than startled, he was... pleased? Had he wanted her to see? Why?

"Can I get back to you on that?" She answered with as much humor as she could muster.

The younger man nodded. It was natural she was confused. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" he asked with a cheeky grin, trying to cheer her up.

"Hmmm." she said with a little chuckle. Patting him twice on the leg, with a weak smile she declined his offer.

Yi Jeong rose glowering when he noticed Woo Bin's presence. The movement caught her attention and she watched the two friend's stand off. Any other time she'd of found it amusing; Yi Jeong puffing himself up, like he was a cat trying to appear more intimidating.

"May I have my seat back?" Woo Bin asked nonchalantly, his expression blank, but neither man moved.

Quickly growing bored with their testosterone fueled performance, Yulina signaled to Yi Jeong that it was okay and he backed off slowly.

The raven haired girl took a deep breath as Woo Bin sat down next to her. She really didn't want to deal with this now but it seemed a conversation was in order.

Woo Bin was trying to act casual but, as the silence between them dragged on, he began to fidget and his body heat rose uncomfortably.

"Are you angry with me?" It was a simple enough question he thought, a good starting point.

"Am I angry with you?" She blinked a few times as if considering this. "Do you want me to be angry with you? Or... are you angry with me?" Yulina asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What do I have to be angry about?" He asked in false sincerity. "You flirting, right in front of me, with those Russians? Or you making out with one of my best friends?"

"Ah." she replied, this was starting to make sense. "So you ARE angry with me because..."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "Because... you shouldn't... how could you... what did you think you were doing flirting like that and, lets not forget kissing Ji Hoo!"

"Who could forget that?" She said flirtatiously earning her a sharp glare. "So you were... upset?"

"Of course I was upset."

"And... jealous?"

He grunted a yes and turned away.

"Mmm, yes. I don't know if you're familiar with this custom, but often times, when one person is upset with another they talk to each other."

"What was there to talk about? This is how you always are." He grumbled crossing his arms.

"I hurt your feelings then. You thought I was flirting with Sasha and Joseph and you felt jealous. I can understand that... Hmm, do you know what we were talking about?"

"You KNOW I don't." Woo Bin replied bitterly.

"Yes, that's true... I had been telling them all about Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and YOU and Sasha was teasing me about being involved with a Korean man."

Woo Bin looked at her surprised by this information but didn't interrupt.

"Don't worry I assured him you were as... virile as any Russian man. When you turned up they were goofing around trying to embarrass me."

A terrible feeling began to course through Woo Bin's veins and it only intensified when Yulina explained what happened with Ji Hoo.

Regret.

"So you were angry, hurt, and jealous and what... you wanted to get back at me? Make me angry, and hurt too? Was it a revenge bang then?"

"Yuli-ssi I..."

"You wanted to hurt me like I hurt you is that it?"

A regretful Woo Bin nodded and his face reddened in shame.

"Is there anything else bothering you I should know about?"

'Yes' he thought. In Macau he'd wanting to make them official and become more serious. He'd wanted to tell her he loved her.

"Yuli-ssi... I'm sorry." He said in a small voice.

"What are you sorry for?"

Did he have to say it? He supposed he deserved this. "I'm sorry for having sex with the flight attendant... in the restroom... can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?"

Her parroting was becoming irritating. "Yes, forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive. You are welcome to have sex with any women, or man, you choose. You could have sex with her..." she said pointing to a woman on the other side of the plane, "or her... or... him... or both of them..."

"I get it, I get it. Stop. So you're not mad at me?" He asked confused.

"For having sex? No."

The auburn haired man released a shaky breath, okay this was good.

"I'm disappointed."

Woo Bin opened his mouth to respond but the the words dried up. He could only gape at her when he heard her next words.

"I don't like mind games. You felt hurt so you had sex with a random woman to hurt me back." Yulina shook her head "What you did was immature and cruel."

"You're right..."

"Could I borrow your phone a sec?"

'Huh?' He fished out his phone and handed it over to her. Was that it? Yulina could have odd moods, was she no longer upset with him?

"Thank you." She smiled and handed him back the expensive, sleek smartphone.

A confused Woo Bin just nodded and placed the phone to his side.

Yulina cracked her neck and stretched. She really was disappointed in him, she didn't care if he slept with other people but, to act like this?

"I know I'm your first real relationship but, I didn't think you were so petty and childish. I thought you were more ...mature and down to earth."

He knew what was coming next and a wave of nausea crept up on him.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't see each other anymore. I'll make your apologies to my brother when he arrives. Please excuse me." Smiling politely Yulina collected her things and moved to sit beside Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin sat there stunned still looking at the, now empty, chair beside him Yulina had vacated. What had just happened?

Something prodded Woo Bin in the arm drawing his attention, it was a... note? The redheaded flight attendant smiled shyly down at him when he took it. He went through the motions of opening it and nodding back as he placed the note in his pocket.

Of course it was her phone number. She didn't know his reputation and thought their tryst meant something. He felt a bit bad for her as he crumpled up the note and dropped it.

What did he do now?

* * *

Was this really happening? Was he hallucinating again? If he was, he never wanted it to stop.

Jan Di had asked him to remove his trousers. He stared at her entranced by her wide eyes filled with lust, and her lips swollen from their passionate kisses.

Ji Hoo moved aside to take his pants off and Jan Di's eager, small hands followed after him. Both sat on their knees facing each other. Her fingers danced gracefully along his abs as he undid the button.

He breathed heavily as he zipped his pants down passing over his large, swollen cock that was barely being held back by a pair of white satin boxers. Jan Di hadn't realized how big it would be, she had never seen an erect one before and now, seeing Ji Hoo's tent, she didn't wonder that she'd been able to feel it pressing against her, even through their clothes, during their hide and seek game in Macau. She watched as he gradually shuffled his trousers off and knelt there before her waiting.

She could feel herself growing wet and her juices began to leak out staining her panties. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to please him, the lust was overwhelming her. She'd never bought into the notion that hormones could override your senses but right now she understood.

Her fingers had become electrified as she brushed them along his pecs, skimming down his abs to graze along his boxers. They trembled as they touched along his length and reached between his legs to cup his balls.

Ji Hoo swayed a little, overwhelmed with pleasure. He wanted to touch her too but, before he could, he bucked. Jan Di was running her nails along the tip of his cock and it was making him lose his mind.

She danced her nails down his length again and swirled her thumb around the tip making his cock jump in pleasure. Her own walls had begun trembling, begging for a release she couldn't provide. Soft moans were coming from both of them and Jan Di wetted her parched lips when she saw his precum stain his boxers.

"Can I touch you." He asked in a low, husky voice she'd never heard come from him before.

Nervously she nodded, unsure what to expect next. She was surprised when she felt his fingers reaching around her to undo her bra, releasing her breasts from their confinement.

She moved closer to him and he drew her into long, sensual kisses. Ji Hoo's bare chest brushed against her own, sending shivers of pleasure through her whenever her rock hard nipples touched his skin. Their lower bodies were so close, it felt inevitable they would be pulled together but Jan Di was still unprepared for it and jumped away when she felt his cock pressing up against her.

Embarrassed by her reaction she tried to apologize.

He drew her back to him and gave her a soft kiss. "It's alright my little otter. It's more, much more than alright in fact. Even... even if we were to go no further tonight I want you to know how humbled I am that you would want to be with me, and how much I love you. You make me so happy, I don't need anything more from you."

Crushed against his chest she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to stop touching him and being touched by him. Maybe just a little more would be alright.

She remembered Yulina's very first lesson... sex isn't the only thing couples can do to please each other.

Jan Di looked down at his proud erection bulging through his boxers. She wanted to please him, to give him back just a little bit of all that he had given her, so without hesitation, she darted her hand down and encased his shaft in her grip. A startled Ji Hoo jerked back in response, his eyes wide in shock.

"Jan Di-yah you don't have to..."

"Please," she interrupted. "Will you let me, I don't want to leave you like this."

"You don't have to, you don't owe me anything."

"I know, it's not that, I want to." She whispered, inching back towards him.

Ji Hoo breath hitched when he watched Jan Di slide her hand underneath his boxers. When he felt her encompass his girth he nearly came. Slowly she started moving her hand up and down and it took all his self control not to buck wildly at her touch.

"Alright Jan Di-yah, but it has to be both of us."

He felt more than saw her nod her head, so focused he was on her panties. Delicately he slipped his right hand down into them and his fingers felt the curly hairs there. Lowering further he began exploring her folds and quickly found the tiny, sensitive nub hidden away.

He groaned as Jan Di continued to tug at him building his arousal past anything he'd ever experienced.

Losing his balance he reached out and rested his other hand on her back. Her folds had become slick with her juices as his fingers rubbed against her clit. Making small circles seemed to please Jan Di the most and, the more she enjoyed his work, the faster she stroked him.

He reached lower still, finding her entrance. Keeping his thumb on her clit he dipped his fingers up into her. One at first as a test and when he heard her moan he added another. The feeling of her warm, tight walls against his fingers was indescribable. Ji Hoo's fingers searched, feeling around inside of her for the right place and the thrill of finding it fueled his passion.

They were moving together now, building at the same time. He didn't want to go first, he wanted to watch her cum before he did and he did his best to hold back and control himself.

"Can you speak?" He whispered to her, hearing a soft yes in reply.

"Say my name."

"Ji Hoo."

"Again."

"Ji Hoo... Ji Hoo... " she cried, her head rolling back.

"Urgh, Jan Di... I'm close..." he shuddered out.

When he went to move another finger into her, her body locked him out. Her walls held his fingers tightly within them as her orgasm began making her entire body tremble and her hips grind into his hand as she became louder calling out to him again.

"Ji-Ji Hoo, Ji-Hoo, urgh, urgh Ji-Hoo" she cried louder and louder. She threw herself towards him as her orgasm continued and buried her face in his neck.

Her hand had slowed at first but it soon began picking up a frantic pace as she called out to him from within her throws of ecstasy. Trying to muffle her screams she bit down on his shoulder.

Watching her orgasm was the single most arousing thing he had ever witnessed. He was still trying to control his own release so he could enjoy watching all of Jan Di's twitching and quivering but when he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder he bucked hard, throwing back his head in pleasure.

"Ah... ah... ah... AH AH AH Jan Di, Jan Di I'm... I'm com-ing." he called out to her.

With one final pump his cum burst out of his tortuously hard cock. The hot liquid coated Jan Di's hand and covered everything in it's sticky residue. His orgasm continued on making his body quiver all over while his hips thrust back and forth with each of Jan Di long strokes. She kept going until she felt him start to go soft in her grasp.

They slid both their hands out and clutched them together, allowing his cum to mix with her nectar. Exhausted he leaned towards her until their entire bodies were flush and they were eye to eye.

"Jan Di-yah... that was incredible..."

"No... it was perfect."

* * *

Yulina called her parents to let them know she'd arrived and not wanting to wait, arranged to have her luggage sent on by courier. She'd driven Ji Hoo to the airport when they left so she was able to get out of there quickly in her red corvette.

The So heir hung back with his best friend waiting for their own cases to be brought out. Woo Bin hadn't spoken to him since the accidental discovery and he didn't know what to say. He'd heard their conversation and thought, considering, it went quite well. No one shouted, threw anything, threatened to kill anyone or cried.

He really wished Ji Hoo or even Jun Pyo was there. He wasn't sure how much support he could be to his friend as he'd never been through something similar. Did that make him pathetic? All three of his closest friends had been in serious relationship, and had their hearts broken he recalled. Maybe it just made him smart.

Unable to take much more of the silence, Yi Jeong thought of how Woo Bin had helped him back in Macau. He just needs a good distraction.

The F4 lounge? No that was too dull.

One of their favorite bars? No, they both had obligations in the evening that required them sober.

His studio? Maybe, but he couldn't see Woo Bin hanging out with him very long there.

The porridge shop? Yes! Woo Bin always liked the food and, even without Jan Di there, we would be more than welcome.

His lips twitched up into a little smile, maybe Ga Eul is working today.

* * *

 ** _"Mama I'm home!"_** Yulina shouted as she threw her keys down on the side table. The lights were off and the place was too quiet. Sighing she took her shoes off and made her way to her room.

She wasn't second guessing herself in breaking up with Woo Bin. If there was one thing she couldn't deal with it was purile drama. Yet she knew she would miss him and seeing him around school would be difficult.

" ** _Urgh I hate my life."_** She said to herself as she laid face down on her oversized bed.

They'd moved around for almost the entirety of her life. She'd been born in America but didn't remember it. They'd lived in ten different counties in her meager 19 years on earth.

Very few places felt like home to her. Her grandparents place by the water was one, their penthouse in Tokyo had been another, and for a while she thought Korea would feel like home too. At this moment every fiber in her being wished for home and her mind searched to find the one place in the world where she wanted to be.

How horrifically upsetting that it was Classroom 3B in Nishimachi International School. It was where she'd met the first people she felt were real friends and, of course, the love of her life... Ryo Yamato.

Releasing a deep sigh Yulina got up and walked over to one of the framed pictures on her wall. It was of the five of them, Riku, Ryo, Sana, Sara and her together while they were waiting in line at a midnight showing of some movie she'd long forgotten. They'd not planned ahead so they wound up freezing cold and having to huddle together for warmth, the stupid things you get yourself into when your 15.

She took it off the wall and pried it open, pulling out two slips of paper. She opened the first one, a faded newspaper clipping she's read more times than she could remember.

'Ryo Yamato, grandson of former Diet leader, died Friday in an automobile accident. Yamato, a student at Nishimachi International School, was known internationally for his voice and piano performances. He was a Gold Prize winner at the Asian Youth Music Competition and won 1st prize (piano) at the International Chopin Piano Competition. "Yamato had a thorough knowledge of a wide range of musical styles and a passion for competition." his advisor, Akito Suga, said.

It didn't even bring tears to her eyes anymore, that was a good sign wasn't it? She carefully folded and put away the clipping and opened up the other paper.

-Yuuki, we will miss you. Please do not forget us. Riku will cry if you don't write! (´._.`)\\('́⌣'̀ ) - Sana - 042-3666878

Maybe it was time to stop avoiding her past.

* * *

"Chu Ga Eul-yang" Yi Jeong sang out when he arrived at the porridge shop.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae, Woo Bin-Sunbae! What brings you here?" Ga Eul worked to contain her smile in front of the F2, it wouldn't do to have the country's two biggest flirts know she had a crush on one of them.

"This one here was hungry" Yi Jeong said elbowing his friend and wingman.

"Ah, yes the airplane food was inedible and we've gone too long without some of your Master's delicious abalone porridge."

Upon hearing his name the 'Master' came out to greet the F2, taking the time to thank Woo Bin personally for his compliment and offer him a free bowl.

While his older friend was busy Yi Jeong took the opportunity to pull Ga Eul aside.

"Ga Eul-yang would you like to go to an art exhibition?"

She hadn't been expecting the F2 to come in since Jan Di wasn't back yet and it always annoyed her how flustered she got around Yi Jeong. She knew it was a one-sided infatuation on her part but she couldn't seem to help it.

"Ga Eul-yang?" he repeated with a smile on his dimpled face.

Damn, he'd done it again. His question had surprised her and brought up a dozen more. What did he mean an art exhibition? A museum?

"When is it?" She replied, clearly in deep thought.

"Tonight."

"Tonight!" Ga Eul shouted. "I can't possibly Yi Jeong-Sunbae."

"Is it work?"

"GaEul" the 'Master' called out drawing her attention, "We can close up a bit early today if it would help."

"That's very generous of you Master but I couldn't ask you do so on my account."

Spinning back around to face Yi Jeong she prepared her apologies.

"Thank you very much Yi Jeong-Sunbae for your invitation but I have to decline."

He wanted to know why she was turning him down, the Master would let her off work and surely she must know he would provide her with anything she needed to attend. A suspicion began to form and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ga Eul-yang, is it me? Do you not want to attend with me?"

"No, of course not Yi Jeong-Sunbae." She spat out, a bit too quickly. "It's just..."

It's just it's last minute, I don't have time to prepare, and I would feel uncomfortable being there alone with you...

"Another time them?" Yi Jeong asked, giving her a sultry stare that made her blush.

She nodded, "yes, another time then Sunbae."

"I'll remember this Ga Eul-yang, I'll be back to ask you again soon."

Noticing that Woo Bin was waiting for him carrying a bag, presumably filled with porridge to go, he excused himself and left.

'Master' ran over to the window to watch them walk away. "Ga Eul why did you tell him no?" he whined.

She wracked her brains trying to think of a way to explain what she was feeling, it was more than just being nervous.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae is not truly interested in me. When a man wants to ask a girl he likes out he gives her more than a few hours notice. I will not be a plaything or a back-up date but, if he is prepared to ask me properly,... I will... consider it."

The bell in the shop jangled as a new customer entered and both Ga Eul and 'Master' went back to work. Although the rest of the day went on uneventfully, Ga Eul was unable to shake the dreamy smile that had settled on her face.

'Another time then?' She remembered the way he said it, underneath his flirty tone there was something else, hope.

Another time couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

AN: Well are you JanHoo'ers satisfied? What did you think? Hot right?

And Yi Jeong finally asked Ga Eul out only to be shot down! She's one tough cookie, she'd gonna make him work for it! Damn right!

We also saw the end, for now anyway - no promises though, of WooLina. Ah that stupid boy. Now we're going to get a little more Yulina back story which we will go into more in the next chapter.

I think the next chapter will be the last as our story is coming to a close, however I've been pondering both a prequel and/or a sequel.

Let me know if you're interested in either.

In our next, last chapter:

Will Woo Bin go back to his Don Juan ways now?

More SoEul - what can I say you guys love the SoEul

Yulina's brother arrives for a visit

More JanHoo goodness

Madame Kang (again) is back

Consequences, consequence, consequences

Reviews are like chocolate - I can't get enough

XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome back to Macau at Night.

May I present you with the longest chapter yet!

Our story is coming to a close, eventually, and as such there are going to be future events/actions hinted at that will play out only if I do a sequel, which I'm debating.

I've really enjoyed writing Macau at Night and I will only do a sequel if I can do the story justice.

I do have some Japanese this time, I really am starting to give up with different fonts. Can you just roll with it that in the first scene they're speaking Japanese?

 **English**

 _French_

Korean

 _ **Russian**_

A O LETS GO SAVE WONDER GIRL!

* * *

"Moshi moshi" came the lilting voice.

"Sana? Is that you?" Yulina asked unsure. It'd been over a year, what if Sana had changed her number?

"Yuuki-chan! Sara, Sara it's Yuuki-chan!"

'Looks like I got the right number...' Yulina smiled remembering how she'd gotten the old nickname.

She'd only been attending Nishimachi International School a month when she was placed in an Advanced French Literature class. There were many other foreign students at the school and most had taken on Japanese names. So when classmates struggled to pronounce her name and started to give her a hard time, her friends helped her pick out a similar sounding one. Later her friends would say it suited her, 'gentle hope'.

'Maybe once it did.' she thought depressingly.

The sound of Sara's voice broke her out of her bad mood, the best remedy in times of trouble really was old friends.

"I've missed you guys. How's Riku?" Yulina continued, laughing for the first time in days.

* * *

Ji Hoo held Jan Di close in his arms. They'd both fallen into a sex induced coma after their mutual orgasms. Their legs still entwined, their messy hands still clutching one another, they were as one.

In his wildest dreams he never could of imagined he'd be laying here like this, Jan Di's naked breasts pressed against him, her cum covering his fingers, laying together in love...

He swallowed hard when he realized they had less than 24 hours left in Macau. What would happen when they went back to Seoul and to Shin-hwa? If only they could stay here forever, he could probably arrange that but, Jan Di would never agree and he could understand that.

It was getting late now and he knew they'd have to rise eventually, if not to get cleaned up then for dinner. Maybe he could find a nice little place he could take her to. Somewhere romantic but not too... well not too F4.

Hearing Jan Di's soft snores he knew he had plenty of time to think it over.

'Or maybe', he thought, feeling her leg shift and rub against his cock , 'they could just order room service'.

'Ugh' he wanted to moan when she did it again, but he feared waking her. Taking a few deep breaths he worked to calm his growing arousal.

"Oh the things you do to me Jan Di-yah." he sighed.

* * *

Ever since he began college his father had made a point to introduce him to their most prominent clients. Woo Bin knew it would come to this, he long ago accepted his family responsibilities and made peace with them. After all he was Prince Song, the name alone made his enemies fear him and his peers respect him.

However today had been an especially... bad day. So when he arrived home and found himself herded to his room to prepare for the evening ahead he did something unusual. He refused.

The argument he got into with his father was one of the worst of his life. They had always been very close, having similar interests and temperaments. At least he thought as much.

The backhand he received was for insolence, or so he was told. It was the first time his father had ever struck him. Ever since he was little he'd been indulged in almost every way. But, as it was very clearly pointed out to him, he wasn't a child anymore and it was time to grow up.

Grow up. Hadn't Yulina said something similar?

The minutes ticked past tortuously slow and Prince Song went through the polite motions. The introductions, the endless small talk, drinks and toasts, and finally the real business. Fake smiles, fake laughter, fake contracts, fake ledgers, fake accounts, fake people. Was this the future that awaited him, awaited his children and their children too?

"What did you learn today?" The deep voice of his father shook him out of his haze.

He wasn't sure what his father wanted to hear so he took his best guess, he just hoped he was right.

* * *

Emotionally and physically exhausted from the events of the last day, the Russian girl nodded off shortly after her conversation with Sana and Sara. She woke to hear her mothers cheerful voice.

 _ **"We're home!"**_

It had only been a few days but she really missed them. Talking to her old friends was wonderful but it stirred feelings she had long repressed. That combined with her recent break-up left her feeling a bit tearful and downcast.

 _ **"Yuli, how was your trip."**_ her father asked, passing by to give her a quick hug on his way to his bedroom.

 _ **"It had it's ups and downs."**_

 _ **"Do you want to talk about it my little flower?"**_ Despite his hectic schedule no one could ever say that Aleks wasn't a loving father. Although he'd admit he wasn't as attuned to the needs of his daughter, as say his wife was, he tried none the less.

 _ **"I'm okay papa, but... I split up from Woo Bin Song."**_

 _ **"Oh, Yuli, come here."**_ Her mother cried out, pulling her into a sympathetic hug.

 _ **"Did he hurt you my love?"**_ Aleks asked in a cold voice.

 _ **"It wasn't like that, he was too... immature for me."**_ Yulina replied, waving her hands around dismissively. It wasn't a big deal, people break up every day. She'd thought she had the ideal relationship. Something lighthearted, easy to manage and drama free. They had fun together didn't they? But as soon as things got a little hard he changed.

She truly didn't care who he had sex with, she knew his reputation and was no dupe. She liked the freedom that came with their understanding. She didn't want a boyfriend, she didn't want to be steady, she didn't want to be tied down.

She'd done that with Ryo, she'd been happy with Ryo. Of course she was a bit younger then and things seemed easier. She didn't want another Ryo, she wasn't looking to replace him. How could she? How could you replace your soulmate?

That part of her life died when he did. She wasn't looking for true love. So why should she care who Woo Bin had sex with, it wasn't her concern if he slept with every girl at school. They hadn't made each other any promises and they didn't owe each other anything. She was far too stubborn and wary to allow a boy to control her heart enough to hurt her.

But if there was one thing she absolutely would not accept it was being manipulated. And that's what it felt like he tried to do, manipulate her emotions. He wanted to make her feel angry, jealous and hurt. And in truth, she was angry... just not for the reasons he'd hoped.

After the incident in France, when she was young, her mother had taken her aside and talked to her about dating and relationships. She took it to heart.

 _ **'Yulina some people cannot be trusted. Anyone who would try to use you or manipulate you, it doesn't matter why, they're dishonest and don't have your interests at heart. People like Andrew Kline, they only care for what they can get out of you and they'll use any method to get it. Honest people, good people, accept you and don't mess about playing mind games trying to trick you like that boy did. You are strong, too strong to lower yourself to someone unworthy. Someone who would lie, manipulate or try to mess with you is not worth your time. No relationship is perfect, but love is not a battle where one person comes out the winner. It is a negotiation, and in a negotiation you have to be honest to others and to yourself."**_

Had she been honest with Woo Bin? She thought she had. It seemed he didn't see it that way. He said she was always flirting with other men, so what? He didn't hold an exclusive right to her. Maybe it was a cultural thing. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to break up with him, at least then I could ask what the deal was... and then break up with him.

 _ **"I'm sure you will meet someone else in no time."**_

 _ **"Papa, I don't need to meet someone else, I'm not one of those girls who can't handle being single."**_

 _ **"Of course not my dear, I wasn't trying to imply anything like that."**_

 _ **"Good."**_

Sensing they were approaching a delicate topic Maite wisely changed the subject. She'd try to talk to Yulina about it more tomorrow. Her proud daughter may be able to fool other people but she was her mother! She knew when her baby was upset.

 _ **"Petr is arriving tomorrow, I think it would be a good idea for you two to spend some time together. And next week is the Tatiana Ball! So we will all have a good time then."**_

 _ **"Yes, cheer up my love."**_ Aleks called out from the other room.

 _ **"I don't need to cheer up, I am not unhappy."**_ Yulina snapped. Aleks raised his hands in surrender, he wasn't looking for an argument. Maybe the ball would cheer her up, the last one they'd been to was years ago and he remembered they'd all had a good time. In particular he remember how ravishing his wife had looked in a certain form fitting white dress that was still hanging up in the back of their closet.

Maite had taken Yulina aside and they were giggling over the pictures she'd taken of their holiday. It had been a peculiar time, but she'd remember Macau fondly.

 _ **"Mama, I spoke with Sana and Sara today..."**_

 _ **"You did?"**_ Maite clapped in surprise, this was good, maybe it meant she was healing. _ **"And how are they?"**_

 _ **"Mama, I... would it be alright, after the ball maybe, they've invited me to visit."**_

 _ **"Oh Yuli, I'd like to say yes but you've already missed so many days of school what with this last trip."**_

 _ **"I know but... I miss it... please let me go."**_ Yulina asked emotionally. It was hard to explain, but she needed to see them. It was like she couldn't move on without seeing them. She wasn't sure that made sense, but when does the heart follow the rules of the head?

 _ **"I will see my love, perhaps we can work something out."**_

* * *

Jan Di woke late in the afternoon, she didn't remember when she fell asleep but waking in Ji Hoo's arms was simultaneously thrilling and mortifying. She was mostly naked and quickly she realized so was he. Her hormones raged up for a quick flush as she took in his smooth, toned abs and the evidence of their passion all over her hands and staining his boxers.

The thought of allowing her body's wants and needs to take over was intoxicating. She shuddered remembering the sensations he aroused in her and the heights of pleasure he brought her to. How was she ever to resist him now? Now that she knew what awaited her?

She was starting to understand Yulina a bit better. If Woo Bin gave her half as much pleasure as Ji Hoo did today, how did she ever keep her hands off of him? Oh she'd have to thank her when she got home.

Home, crap. She had to go home tomorrow. Oh, she really didn't look forward to it. Looking at the prone form of the beautiful, ginger haired man at her side she wondered if they'd stay together back in Seoul. Maybe she should make the most of the time they had left here, in case it all fell apart. The thought of that was so depressing, she let out a loud sigh and inadvertently woke him.

If she'd thought him beautiful before it was nothing compared to how utterly magnificent he was now, drowsy and bleary eyed. Unable to resist she kissed him longingly and he responded in kind.

Their slow, lazy kisses would have continued all night were it not for the amazingly awkward timing of Jan Di's stomach. The growl brought a smile to both of their lips and the laughter eased away her awkwardness.

"Otter," Ji Hoo asked as they rose and untangled their bodies, "what would you like for dinner?".

"Oh, well I don't know what's good here. I haven't had the chance to try any places. But you've been here before Ji Hoo-yah, I will rely on your good judgement."

"You will?" He asked incredulously. Somehow he felt this was more than about where they were going to eat. "Well if that's the case I better not disappoint."

"I don't think you could ever disappoint me..." She said innocently, then realizing the honesty in her words she blushed. Taking a bed sheet with her she excused herself to the bathroom to get cleaned up, forgetting to take any clothes with her.

The thought of her having to walk out in only a towel was so stimulating he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if it actually happened. Being the gentleman he was, he carefully put one of the fluffy bathrobes just behind the door. Sitting down on the bed, the evidence of their passion was on display all around him. The most obvious evidence being contained in his boxers. Pulling back the waist he looked down at himself to see what a mess he was. He supposed he should feel embarrassed by his state but the only thing he felt was aroused as it reminded him of Jan Di's small hand clutching him, pumping him and how wild he'd felt when he exploded.

He'd never been so intimate with anyone before, although there had been many a lonely night at home, nothing he did alone felt nearly as good. Without realizing it he saw his cock had grown hard again. He needed to cool down, it wouldn't do for Jan Di to come out and see him sitting alone with a hard on.

If he thought he needed her by his side before it was nothing compared to what he felt now. No one else would ever do, it was Jan Di or no one for him. For now and forever.

The sound of the shower turning off startled him and he rushed to grab another bathrobe for himself. He was still very much erect and, while it would be a dream come true if Jan Di wanted to make love, they still hadn't really talked about it. It would be crass for him to assume, no matter what they'd done earlier. Jan Di exited wearing a matching robe, her wet hair clinging to her neck and it made his mind wander to when he sucked mercilessly at her skin there.

"I'll be just a minute." the golden boy said gathering a few things. Jan Di passed by Ji Hoo on her way to collect her clothes and noticed a mark on his shoulder when his robe slipped. A dark bruise was forming and it took her a moment to figure out what it was.

When Ji Hoo turned around she was right there behind him. Raising her hand, she pulled aside the collar of the white robe revealing the purple and red mark. Her fingers traced it's lines and it took a second for her to understand what she was looking at. It was teeth marks, HER teeth marks. She'd bitten him, she couldn't place exactly when, but it was obvious that was what it was.

"Does it hurt?" She asked a little nervously.

Yoon Ji Hoo only shook his head. Her fingers were still idly tracing the mark and their little dance was arousing him again. If this kept up he would lose his mind. Quickly grabbing her hand in his he pressed kissed to each of her fingers.

"Don't think of it that way. It's not a wound... It's a badge of honor, the honor of winning Guem Jan Di's love."

This made her flush from her head to her toes. A million competing thoughts bounced around in her mind, but the one that won out was the most simple and honest one of all.

"...you have..." came her meek voice.

Ji Hoo threaded his fingers in her own and squeezed her hand, giving her strength to continue.

"...my love... you have it." she finished looking up at him with a small smile.

"and you have mine." he replied without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

"...I don't deserve you." Jan Di mumbled more to herself than Ji Hoo.

"I could say the same thing."

"But Ji Hoo-yah that doesn't make any sense."

"Look at it from my perspective... you have worked hard to earn everything you have, I have been given things my entire life. You have stood up to challenges I know would have crushed me. Your bravery astounds me. But even that is only a small part of what makes you remarkable to me. If anything, I am the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Ji Hoo-yah..." she wasn't used to compliments or flattery. She never received anything but criticism wherever she went, except from Ji Hoo. He said he'd loved her since his return from Paris, even before actually. She had to know, what had she done to deserve his love, when did it even start?

"...when did... you.. when did you know... you loved me?"

Still holding her hand Ji Hoo led her to sit down on the bed. "You ask such a tricky question otter. There were so many small moments but the truth of it, it came to me slowly while I was in Paris. I missed home and the others but... my heart... it hurt the longer I was away from you. Being in Paris was supposed to be a dream but it felt like a nightmare. I didn't even know why until I saw you there with Jun Pyo. Imagine my surprise when he said you were dating..."

Jan Di leaned forward and kissed him. She wished she could kiss away the pain she saw on his face when he talked about Paris and Jun Pyo. After a few more kisses between them Ji Hoo rested his forehead against her own and smiled, the amazing one that melted her heart and weakened her knees.

"And me little otter, when did you know you were in love with me?"

"Uh... that is..." uncomfortable she began to pull back but Ji Hoo held her firm.

"You can't get away that easily. I didn't think it was a difficult question." he said amused by her flustered response.

She wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole, why did she ask him in the first place? Of course he would ask back. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was a terrible liar and he'd been so honest with her...

"From the moment I saw you." She whispered out. "I don't know why exactly. There was this look on your face, you were so sad. I just couldn't bear it."

Brushing her wet hair out of her face he looked her in the eyes. He needed to know the answer to his next question, it couldn't be put off any longer.

"When we get home, I don't want anything to change between us just because we are in Seoul."

Jan Di nodded in understanding, it was a worry for her too.

"I want to do this right so, Guem Jan Di would you be my..." Ji Hoo shook his head at how silly it sounded , they'd confessed to each other, they'd made love already but still he wanted to be clear, no misunderstandings.

"Would you be my girlfriend, officially. Just you and me, is that alright?"

Jan Di tried to maintain a straight face to tease him, but she couldn't do it. The corners of her lips twitched up and, before she knew it, she'd lost all ability to do anything other than smile.

"That would make me very happy Ji Hoo-yah."

A dozen kisses later Jan Di was shooing Ji Hoo into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

* * *

Madam Kang looked over the latest batch of photographs. She'd expected that Guem Jan Di brat to flee the moment she was released from hospital. She'd even paid out a tidy sum to ensure her release. But clearly she hadn't and was still here in Macau. She'd barely managed to get that harpie's claws out of her son last time, she would make sure there would be no next time.

Sitting down for dinner with the JK Group she waited patiently for Jun Pyo to arrive, she was able to dismiss tardiness but absence was another matter. Especially today as they were supposed to be discussing a possible engagement to the daughter and heir of the founders. Ha Jae Kyung was a pretty girl, educated, from a good family. A union with her would provide both families with decades of security.

Jun Pyo was the only loose end. It looked like she needed to cut that thread down a little more.

* * *

The young couple strolled arm in arm down the plaza, they passed more than a dozen wonderful restaurants but Ji Hoo had something special in mind. It was a bit upscale but romantic.

'Maybe after she'd agree to another gondola ride' he mused.

It was their last night and he wanted to make the most of every minute they had together.

Wandering in to the dimly lit establishment Jan Di was immediately enchanted and he smiled, pleased with himself for selecting this place. They were seated at a small table in a quiet corner, that Ji Hoo paid a little extra for, and immediately provided with complimentary drinks.

As he knew the menu was entirely in French, Ji Hoo didn't need to wait for Jan Di to ask before he started reading the options off to her. He even took a moment to teach her a few of the more common words, kissing her each time she pronounced one of the words correctly. Jan Di showed, that when properly motivated, she could be a fast learner.

They spent their evening reveling in their feelings for one another and enjoyed trying out a few of the recommended dishes. It was turning into a perfect night and as it wore on Jan Di's mind inevitably wandered to what would happen after they went back to their hotel.

She'd had a little taste of the kind of pleasure that came with being intimate and it was exhilarating. She wanted to feel that way again, and soon. Her body heat rose as she remembered the sensations Ji Hoo had elicited in her and she could feel herself growing wet in anticipation.

What would Yuli do in her place she wondered? She'd take action, not just sit there thinking, that was for sure. Okay action, she could do that...

* * *

Jun Pyo had tried calling both Jan Di's room and the suite the F3 stayed in, but his hotel said they'd checked out already. He'd followed up with the hospital and learned she wasn't allowed to fly out until tomorrow. So if she was still here in Macau, where was she!

He paced around his room, and with each step his fury increased. How could he protect her if he had no idea where she was? He'd seen the absurd press release his mother had planned, he had to warn her. Why was it every time he tried to protect Jan Di it backfired on him?

His mother reveled in their break-up and he'd allowed that witch to continue to think he wanted nothing to do with Jan Di. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. It was like a stab to his heart when he saw Jan Di and Ji Hoo holding hands in the airport. He'd completely lost his mind when he saw they way they looked at each other, there was no mistaking THAT look.

It killed him that he only seemed to cause her pain. Whatever happened he had to talk to her. He had to apologize for hurting her, not just for the last time at the airport, for all the other times too. Maybe, yes it was, selfish of him but he'd always been a selfish being hadn't he.

His phone buzzed indicating a photo and text had been sent. When he saw what it was of and, more importantly, who'd sent it he grabbed his jacket and ran. Several more buzzes indicated more pictures had been sent. He didn't even need to look, he knew it would be more of the same.

Bursting into the restaurant he headed for the private table at the back. Bowing politely to the others he apologized for his lateness and sat down next to his mother. Although his back was toward them he could see their reflection in the window. Once again he was trapped by his mother, so close and so far from the only woman he'd ever loved.

He had to watch as Ji Hoo pulled her chair out for her and took her hand. He had to watch as Ji Hoo placed his hand on the small of her back and they smiled at each other. He had to watch them leave arm in arm.

* * *

Ji Hoo led Jan Di back towards the Venetian. Every night the street fair's kept the tourists entertained and tonight was no exception. But the marvels of the performers held no interest to them, so enraptured were they in each other. Settling down for a ride on the gondola Jan Di felt wistful. This would be her third, and final ride. The first ride she'd been insecure, the second she'd been heart broken and now the third, she was in love. If there was any pattern to this she definitely didn't want to risk a fourth ride.

Although she knew it was silly, she still felt a little shy with public displays of affection and Ji Hoo used this to tease her a bit when they got on the gondola. Offering to sit opposite her, if she liked, instead of beside her he waited until she caved. It didn't take long. His muscular arm around her, she rested her head on his chest and relaxed. The singing and the motion of the gondola lulled them into a dreamlike state.

A loud shriek from the side of the canal startled them, getting their attention. There was a small man racing towards the dock where they were pulling up and he was waving frantically. He ran up, nearly out of breath and grabbed Ji Hoo in a tight hug just as he was stepping off the boat. The movement took both of them aback and the gondolier reached to help Jan Di out as Ji Hoo was otherwise indisposed. Standing timidly at Ji Hoo's side Jan Di waited to be introduced. And waited... and waited.

The smaller man wasn't allowing Ji Hoo a chance to speak so eventually he just had to interrupt him.

"Ming, may I introduce you to Guem Jan Di. My girlfriend." The words made both him and Jan Di smile.

"Jan Di-yah, may I introduce you to an old friend on mine..." but Ming interrupted Ji Hoo before he could finish.

"Ji Hoo-yah, I have missed you, have you been here long, why didn't you let me know you were coming?" Grabbing Ji Hoo's arm Ming pushed aside Jan Di and began dragging Ji Hoo up towards the street fair.

A wide eyed Ji Hoo turned back to Jan Di, he wasn't sure what was going on with his friend but he wasn't going to let him spoil his plans for his last night in Macau with Jan Di.

* * *

Jan Di didn't believe much in first impressions. She generally made a terrible one herself so she put little faith into the notion as a whole. However, she was having a hard time sticking to this as she followed after Ming and Ji Hoo. Ming kept trying to ditch her.

The first time it happened she figured she was just distracted and missed the turn they made but now, she was sure it was on purpose. He'd even spun around and come back the way they came at one point trying to lose her.

Well if he thought it was that easy to lose Guem Jan Di he had another thing coming! Jan Di made extra effort to stick to them like glue. She made sure to stand in Ming's eyeline whenever possible just so she could stare him down. He was good, but she was better.

After an hour of this he appeared to be giving up and suggested they go to an ice cream parlor he favored. There were many disagreements while waiting in line and Ji Hoo ended up making both of them sit down while he bought them all cones. This last hour had felt surreal for Ji Hoo. It'd been a while since he'd seen Ming and he'd never known him to act like he was today.

He seemed to be testing Ji Hoo, asking leading questions and bringing up Seo Hyun. Even after he'd explained what happened in Paris, Ming didn't seem convinced that he was with Jan Di. He kept dismissing every mention of her. He was trying to humor Ming, as he saw him so rarely, but he would have dismissed him from his company by now if it wasn't for how adorable Jan Di was being. He'd never seen her act like this, not even with Jun Pyo.

Was there anything she did that wasn't adorable.

After their ice creams they said their goodbyes. Ming seemed particularly disappointed that he wouldn't come stay with him but he'd already made plans with Jan Di and he wasn't giving up that for anyone.

It wasn't until some time later when they were buying a quick snack to take back to their hotel room that Ji Hoo realized his wallet was gone. He was quite sure he'd had it a moment ago. Perhaps he'd been pick-pocketed. Naturally when he'd lost his own wallet was when fate would allow Jan Di to misplace hers.

* * *

A loud clang echoed around the porridge shop making Ga Eul jump. She was closing up and had thought she was alone. Unsure of the best course of action, but refusing to act like a scared little girl, she tiptoed to the back.

"Master!" She ran to his side helping him to sit down. He was shaking all over.

"Why are you still here? I'd thought you'd gone. You scared me! Master?"

A meaty hand reached out and grabbed Ga Eul's arm. She could see that although he was there, he wasn't really there.

'Not again' She rolled her eyes as she realized he was having another one of his visions. It was several long minutes before he seemed to come out of it, questioning Ga Eul on why she wasn't closing up, he seemed more peculiar than usual.

"Master?" Ga Eul said carefully, "Was it another vision? What did you see?" She didn't entirely buy into his 'visions' but her curiosity always won out.

"I saw our Jan Di-yah laying in bed in a hotel room. She looked like she was in pain and was crying out. She became louder and louder, the pain must have been intense."

Ga Eul was horrified, what could this mean? "Anything else?"

"Just as she was shouting at the top of her lungs... the phone rang. And that was it."

Nodding Ga Eul thought and thought about the Masters 'vision' while she finished her chores and locked up. She thought about it all along her walk home and she thought about it as she got ready for bed. Finally she came to one conclusion.

She needed to call Jan Di.

* * *

While Ji Hoo would never say he was penniless, he was broke until he could get in touch with someone to replace his lost wallet. It was quite disappointing as he'd planned to purchase something particularly special for Jan Di to celebrate their last night in Macau.

As they passed by a tired looking busker Ji Hoo had an idea. It was a ridiculous idea, one that he would never have the courage to do without Jan Di at his side.

"Jan Di... wait... there's something I need to do."

Completely confused by him stopping suddenly in the middle of the square and walking back the way they came, she wandered surreptitiously after him.

'That voice!' Her eyes widened in recognition. What was he doing?

Moving to a better vantage point Jan Di could see him sitting there, a guitar balanced on his lap, looking and sounding like an angel. Unsurprisingly a large crowd began to form around him but Jan Di could see he was too busy concentrating to notice them. The small, raven haired girl swayed to the music but didn't recognize the song, after all she wasn't a music aficionado like he was. She decided she'd have to ask him about it later, it truly was a haunting melody.

A brief while later Ji Hoo thanked the crowd for their applause and donations. He sat still, like the statue he was so often compared to, while he waited for them to disperse keeping his gaze steady on one girl alone. Shyly she approached him a bit in awe of his talent and presence.

"What did you think? I wasn't too terrible was I?"

She balked at him. "Too terrible, how could you think that? Didn't you see the crowd you pulled in?"

"I wasn't playing for the crowd. I was playing for you."

"Oh." Jan Di replied modestly. "Well I don't know too much about music but, I thought you were wonderful Ji Hoo-yah."

"Thank you." he replied sincerely kissing the top of her head.

Together they collected up the bills and coins, it was much more than they needed to last them until tomorrow, so they gave half to the busker whose guitar they borrowed.

'Now if I can just distract her for a moment...' Ji Hoo wondered how he could get Jan Di a gift right under her nose. Fortunately they found a small temple where artists were painting with ink and water and Jan Di was so fixed on watching their work he was able to slip out and come back easily.

* * *

Jan Di excused herself to the bathroom almost as soon as they got back to the hotel. Quietly she got her phone out and dialed. She needed some advice and quick.

"Jan Di-yah? Is everything alright?"

"Shhh, Yuli-ssi I need to talk to you."

* * *

Yulina had just finished having a late dinner with her parents when she got Jan Di's phone call. Once she explained why she was calling Yulina took the phone to her room for some privacy.

"You did what? Really? Wow. He is? I suspected as much. Yeah. Oh that's so hot. You're killing me here Jan Di. Okay, yeah I know a few things. Don't worry it won't involve any penetration. No that is NOT a dirty word. Trust me you'll both like it."

Although the mischievous girl was hardly bashful, she'd never had this kind of talk with one of her friends while both her parents were in the next room. Taking the phone into the bathroom she ran the shower just to make sure they wouldn't be able to hear anything.

"Okay ready? Now each guy is different so you'll have to make some of it up as you go. However there are a few things that work well for anybody. Is he circumcised? He's not? Okay even better. So what you want to do first after he's naked is take a hold of him and slowly pull back to expose the whole head. That's the top, yeah. Now that's one of his most sensitive places, it's pretty easy to drive a guy nuts just licking his head. Now at the top of his head there's going to be a groove running one way and a bump, I guess you could call it, on the other side. These are hyper sensitive areas. You can't go wrong licking either. However I'd recommend you start by licking around the head and then take just his head in your mouth, swirl your tongue around it a few times and give it a quick suck. Yeah you're going to drive him wild..."

* * *

AN: Aye aye aye this was a LONG chapter, for me anyway. So much happened I hope it wasn't too confusing.

So as I didn't get to the lemon looks like you guys get yet ANOTHER chapter!

I was a bit sympathetic to Jun Pyo in this chapter but don't worry, any pity you feel for him he will squander by being an ass.

I went a little different than I typically see with Woo Bin stories, how'd you guys feel about that? Don Juan IS going to have to grow up eventually.

Sorry no SoEul romance but I thought of the Masters scene and did that instead. Wink wink, do you all get whats going on?

As always I am a terrible proofreader so there will be errors and I will be going back again and again correcting them.

Anyway in our next (possibly final) chapter:

LEMON

A return home to Seoul for JanHoo and Jun Pyo

Petr comes to visit his family and meets the F4

Madam Kang invites the F3 AND Jan Di to a party.

PS: Reviews are like hot fudge sundaes - I think I'm hungry...

XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

Hello JanHoo shippers! Below you will find the chapter you have been waiting for...

So let's get to it!

3, 2, 1, LETS GO SAVE WONDER GIRL

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo was known for many things. His family, his talent, his good looks, and his patience. His patience was something he prided himself on. Although there was a nagging piece of him that said it was less patience and more cowardice.

He'd been blissfully happy all day. It was the first time, in so very long, that he could recall feeling complete. He'd followed Seo Hyun for years, trailing after her to get whatever scraps of attention she felt like bestowing on him; showering her with affection just hoping she would return it. He'd thought it was love, and it was all he'd ever known.

It was only a few months ago but, the person who left for Paris, and the person who returned from it felt like two different individuals. He supposed he owed this to Jan Di. How could he ever repay all that she had selflessly given him. How do you repay someone who wants nothing but to see you happy?

'By loving them. Wholly and completely.'

* * *

When they'd returned to their hotel room Jan Di headed straight for the bathroom. She'd been in there a while now and Ji Hoo could tell she was on the phone. From what little he could hear he imagined it was either Yulina or Ga Eul.

Yulina... did Jan Di know about what he did? An awful feeling churned in his stomach. Would she be furious with him, hurt, would she leave him or cry?

Falling backwards onto the bed, his hands covering his face, he debated what to do.

'It would be better if she heard it from me, at least then she'd know I wasn't keeping any secrets from her.'

He just prayed it wouldn't end their relationship.

Looking around the room he could see the maids had tidied up while they were gone. A little blush came to his face when he considered the state they left the room in and what the maids must have seen.

He gathered a pair of pajama bottoms he'd purchased downstairs and set them aside for later. It was inappropriate to presume they would sleep in the same bed or that they would continue their physical relationship tonight. He was nothing if not observant, but even Jun Pyo would have been able to tell that Jan Di was feeling nervous.

* * *

"Okay Yuli-ssi." Jan Di said nodding, as if she were actually standing next to her friend instead of talking over the phone getting sex advice.

"Okay, I think so... I'm still a little nervous I'll mess up... okay I won't... yes, I promise I won't panic... or freak out... or run and hide..." A warm smile spread across her face as the Russian girl made her repeat it a second time.

Even though Yulina continued to mortify her in public, when it came to it she was the only one who managed to make her feel comfortable talking about sex. Maybe it was because she was so analytical about it. She wasn't overemotional or dramatic and didn't make it into a big deal. She couldn't imagine trying to talk to Ga Eul about it...

She knew what her best friend would say. 'You're rushing in, you don't want to get pregnant do you?'

Had no one ever heard of condoms? She'd made a quick, and awkward stop into a pharmacy and bought a box. If the pharmacist hadn't been a woman she would have run out of the store in horror. Staring at the little box now it occurred to her that she didn't really know how to use them.

"Uh, Yuli-ssi before you go I just have one more question..."

* * *

Jan Di took two condoms out of the box and hid them in her dress' pocket. She looked around for a place to hide the box, there was a little space under the sink... that would do for now. Yulina had laughed at her question, but she said she was proud of her for thinking ahead.

'You either buy a box of condoms or a pregnancy test, your choice!'

She'd nearly shrieked at that but she supposed her painfully honest friend was right. After all she was the one with the experience. What did Jan Di have, kisses, petting and a... hand job!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH'

She'd given Ji Hoo a hand job. She'd given JI HOO a hand job. She'd given JI HOO a HAND JOB!

Not only that but she'd enjoyed it!

The pleasure he brought to her was, of course, amazing; but it was more than that. It was being able to bring him the same pleasure, and she'd found it quite erotic.

The feel of his skin under her fingertips, how hard his cock felt in her palm, the sounds he made when she got the pace just right, the way he moaned uncontrollably and how he called out her name. Oh, she could feel herself growing wet remembering it all.

Her first taste of pleasure had left her wanting more. She wanted to explore Ji Hoo's body and make him cry out again and again. She buried her face in her hands, what had become of her?

'But it's Ji Hoo' her mind reminded her, 'and he's not just anyone.'.

He was her first love, her firefighter, her soulmate. Just being around him made her day better and being WITH him felt so right.

She could be honest with him without judgement, she could be open with him without criticism, she could be herself. Her awkward, clumsy, naive, silly self and somehow he loved her for it!

His presence in a room could calm her when she was nervous, excite her when she was aroused and heal her when she was hurt.

'Is this what love does to you?'

* * *

Exiting the bathroom quietly Jan Di looked around the bedroom confused.

'Where did he go?'

Cautiously she poked her head out of the room into the sitting area, nope not there either... She was almost certain he'd return, she didn't want to give the possibility that he wouldn't any serious consideration.

"Okay, this is good. This will give me a chance to get ready."

The condoms felt like they were burning a whole in her pocket and she gladly disposed of them in one of the bedside drawers. No sooner had she shut it than the man in question returned. Walking into the room with a stride of confidence and purpose he stopped short upon seeing her.

"Jan Di-yah." he said startled, hiding something behind his back. "Excuse me."

Before she could say anything and he strode into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"That was odd." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Ji Hoo made sure the door was locked before he pulled open the small paper bag. He'd snuck down to the pharmacy and purchased a box of condoms. Turning the box around in his hands he felt nerves anew spring to life. Wresting off the plastic and opening the box he shoved one in his pocket. Then with a blush, shoved another in too.

He crumpled the empty box and, looking for a place to hide it, ended up throwing it under the sink as Jan Di had.

"Okay Yoon Ji Hoo..." he said, staring at himself in the mirror, "don't assume anything, let her take the lead... and don't get nervous.".

After a few deep breaths he opened the door to find Jan Di sitting on the edge of the bed, the edge of THAT bed, looking out the window with her back towards him. He approached her quietly and the bed dipped as Ji Hoo sat down next to her.

"Oh, Ji Hoo-yah."

"What are you doing?"

Shaking her head he could tell the question made her a little uncomfortable.

"Thinking of me perhaps?"

A quick flush came to her face, he shouldn't tease her so much but her reactions made his heart swell.

"...and if I was?" she asked, unable to look him in the eye.

Taking her hands in his he pressed kisses to each of her palms.

"Then I would tell you..." he began, lowering his voice to a whisper as he leaned towards her, "that I was thinking of you too.".

* * *

Ji Hoo's heart was pounding in his chest, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to grab her to him and ravish her mouth until neither of them could breath or think straight.

But he didn't.

Letting out a long sigh he let go of her hands and leaned forward. Nervous, he covered his face with his hands. He had to tell her. He owed her this much. She needed to know the whole truth. He didn't want her to have any regrets.

Groaning in frustration, his brain and heart battling his body's wants, he turned back to her. Her confused expression was adorable and only made this harder for him.

"Jan Di-yah, I need to tell you something. I did something that I'm not proud of and before we go any further... with us... I want you to know the truth."

Worried that she would back away from him he reached out to hold her shoulders. Squaring his jaw he looked her in the eyes, he saw sympathy there, he didn't deserve it.

"When we were in the hospital yesterday I... kissed Yulina."

He winced afraid of her reaction. He waited for her to hit him, or leave the room, or cry, or shout, or well anything but what she did.

She laughed.

"Jan Di-yah?"

Maybe she had not understood him or maybe he had upset her so much she'd gone a bit mad.

"Oh Ji Hoo-yah, is this what that dour look is for? I thought something awful had happened! Ya! You shouldn't worry me like that."

He shouldn't worry her like that? What?

* * *

The boys had left them alone to work out the details of Jan Di's release the next morning. It was a huge relief to them all that the hospital was being so helpful.

Unable to resist teasing Jan Di, Yulina gave her a large mischievous smile.

Jan Di knew that smile. It meant she had gossip. She held out for as long as she could, but they both knew she would give in.

"Okay, shut the door first." Jan Di said rapidly.

Yulina sprang up and slammed it shut. Wincing at the noise, she ran back and sat next to Jan Di on her bed.

"OMO, have I got a story for you!"

* * *

Jan Di was just smiling at him. It was an odd smile though.

"So you're not upset?"

"That you and Yuli-ssi kissed?" She laughed to herself when she remembered Yulina's dramatic retelling.

"I thought you would be upset with me." He said in a quiet voice.

"Well I suppose I would have been were you fully conscious at the time. She said she bit you?"

His eyes widened in shock. She knew about that?

"She also said... ahem... maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"She also said what Jan Di-yah." Oh please not that, oh please not that.

"She also said... that I was a very lucky woman." Jan Di blushed, well that wasn't ALL Yulina said but there's no point going into the details.

"I'm the lucky one." Ji Hoo replied, running his fingers along her jawbone.

Her head fit perfectly into his hand, like it had always been meant to be held there.

Slowly she shut her eyes and he leaned in, pressing the first kiss of the night onto her soft lips.

* * *

It was slower than before, he wanted to take the time to revel in her and she in him. Instead of taking his shirt off he'd unbuttoned it and now her fingers were softly exploring the contours of his chest. Her delicate fingers caressed him, each touch sparking a flame in his loins, that was slowly making his cock harden.

He began nibbling at her ear; licking, sucking and running his teeth along her ear lobe, he wanted to do this to every inch of her. His body heat rose at the thought of that and his cock twitched once in anticipation. Breathing heavily, he worked to control his body. There were so many things he wanted to do to her tonight, he wouldn't allow his need to spoil it.

Languidly he made his way down her neck to his favorite place, her pulse point. He'd enjoyed sucking on it this morning and he longed to do so again. Unable to resist he swirled his tongue over the spot and gave it a little nip. Jan Di's tiny cry of surprise delighted him.

"Did you like that my little otter?"

The look of passion of her face, passion for him, nearly broke the dams of his restraint and he pulled her into a long, deep kiss. The battle between their tongues consumed them, as they twisted and slid them together. Slowly they began to sink deeper into the bed until they were laying down side by side.

A fire was burning between them and Jan Di's hand reached out to tangle in his hair, holding him close to her, while the other ran up and down his back. She grabbed at him refusing to release him for more than a second of air. This was it, she was ready, and she wanted him.

Ji Hoo's hands had wandered and were roaming all along her body, tracing up her thighs to her hip and running along to her small waist. Suddenly he felt Jan Di's hand grabbing his ass, pulling him hard against her. He growled in pleasure and in return reached to her small, firm ass giving it a squeeze. Instinctively she wrapped her leg around him allowing their lower bodies to collide.

The feeling of her grinding her body into him, of his bulging, hard cock, still imprisoned by his clothing, pressing up against her, made him ravenous for her. Breaking their kiss he trailed his tongue down her chest. The flimsy buttons of her yellow dress blocked him and begrudgingly he slid his hand off her ass to undo them.

Jan Di's chest was heaving as he undid one button after the other. By the third it was taking all of her willpower not to pull him face-first into her bosom. He was just as eager and pulled the loosened dress aside revealing one side of her white bra.

The thin material, like this morning, did nothing to hide her shapely breasts or the firm nipples at their peak. His fingers slid down her collarbone and skimmed along the white fabric. Gently squeezing her breast Ji Hoo let out a moan of pleasure. He breathed in her heady scent allowing it to surround him; he never wanted this to end.

Jan Di panted as she watched him pull aside her bra cup and lower his head to kiss her breast. Soon he was kneading, squeezing and moving her breast in small circles. His lascivious eyes looked on ravenously and he leaned forward to capture her hard nipple in his mouth giving it a quick suck and running his teeth along it before turning his attention to her other breast.

He tugged at the shoulder of the yellow dress, urging it down and, in his hurry, tore it a little. He couldn't dwell on that though, in fact he couldn't dwell on anything right now. As he ran his hands along both her breasts squeezing them frantically, while twisting a nipple between his thumb and index finger every so often, the only thing he was capable of dwelling on was how much he wanted to cum all over her.

Jan Di was moving in a fervor, running her fingers along his shoulders and down his arms, and then sliding them back up to run through his hair. Her body was begging for release, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Clutching at his back, as he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, she slid her hands around him to caress his chest. Finding his own rock hard nipples there she squeezed and slightly twisted one. Her body shuddering with delight when Ji Hoo responded by grinding his pelvis against her.

Hearing the moans and whimpers of Jan Di was rapidly proving too much for the golden boy, he was so close... too close. Almost dizzy with pleasure he forced himself to draw back in an attempt to slow things down. Standing above her, his eyes filled with lust, he looked wild.

Unable to resist Jan Di followed him, rising up on her knees in front of him. Resting her hands on his warm, firm chest she could feel his heart beating rapidly, and she was sure hers was the same. He swallowed hard and fluttered his eyes shut as Jan Di ran her fingers up and over his shoulders, making his white, linen shirt billow to the floor.

She didn't know where to look first and she wished she had one of those photographic memories so she could remember every detail for all time. His strong, muscular arms leading up to his broad shoulders, his toned chest and smooth, hard abs, his bulging cock begging for release. She wanted to touch every part of him but where did she begin?

Neither moved, both staring longingly at each other. Ji Hoo became hyper aware of the condoms still hidden in his pocket, if they were going to do anything more he would need to take them out soon. What would Jan Di think of him if she saw them? Would she be disgusted with him?

His train of thought derailed when Jan Di, unable to wait anymore leaned forward to kiss him. Quickly their earlier intensity returned and Ji Hoo's worries were forgotten.

Effortlessly he pulled Jan Di's torn dress off her and reached around her back to unclasp the worthless bra. She was having more trouble though and was still working to undo the button on his pants. She'd become stuck and had turned her attention to rubbing the bulge in his pants and reaching underneath to cup his tight balls. Ji Hoo had to stop her when he thrust uncontrollably against her hand.

The touching and fondling they'd done this morning had left them both wanting more. Sliding off his trousers Ji Hoo stood before Jan Di fully naked. Her eyes widened in surprise and the golden boy gave her a little flirtatious smile. Smiling back Jan Di went to take off her panties only for Ji Hoo to reach out to stop her.

Picking her up in his arms he crawled across the bed and laid her down. Starting at her neck he began to kiss, lick and suck his way down her body, pausing only momentarily at her hip to dance his fingertips along the front of her bikini style panties. Then, leaning down, he caught the thin strap on the side with his teeth and began to pull.

Jan Di balked when she realized what he was doing, covering herself she tried to stop him. He paused not moving and he hovered over her. Maybe he'd taken things too far...

"Do you trust me?" he asked huskily, looking up into her eyes.

"...of course..." she replied, her voice loving and sincere.

"Then trust me." he said, although it was more like a plea.

Leaning forward he moved to her other hip and pulled the strap there down too. Slowly tugging a little at a time he pulled her panties down until he could see all of her before finally taking them off and throwing them mercilessly across the room.

Ji Hoo slid his hands up her legs, along the insides of her thighs until they reached her hot, wet core. Jan Di watched breathlessly as he knelt down in front of her and lowered his face down between her legs.

The first touch of his tongue made her jump, gradually becoming used to it as he began to experiment learning what she liked. Delicately he used his fingers to open her folds and licked around until he could find her clit. She had no idea that he could make her whole body tremble with merely the lightest flick of his tongue.

Her moan kicked him into overdrive. Ji Hoo excitedly buried his face down into her, breathing in her sensual aroma and lapping up her juices. Twirling his tongue all around her clit he increased his intensity when he heard her cry out.

He had wrapped her legs around his neck and began pumping three fingers into her as he continued to suck hard on her clit, rolling it around with his tongue. Each touch, each suck, each thrust made her cry out until she couldn't stop herself and she began to scream for him.

"Aaaah... aaaah... aaaaah... more Ji Hoo more... more ple-ase... aaaaaah... aaaaaaah... oh... oh...oh...OH... OH... OH... YES... YES... YES JI HOO... YES"

She was so close now, his tongue was moving frantically licking her clit and flicking it around. As she neared her orgasm he wanted to get closer to her, to taste her more. Still banging her hard with his fingers he swapped places, moving his nimble fingers up to roam over her clit and shoving his face down and pushing his tongue up into her body.

He tasted her, drinking her in with every thrust of his tongue and when she could take no more she began to buck and tremble. He pressed his tongue deeper into her as she came, wanting to feel every last tremble of her walls. Her body pulsed, twitched, flailed about and thrust madly but he never let go of her. Jan Di's hand came to rest on his head and she pushed him down begging for more, urging him to continue as her orgasm seemed to last forever.

Her screams had died down but her body was still quivering from her powerful orgasm. Ji Hoo pulled back and wiped his mouth off, her cum dripping from his chin.

Panting heavily Jan Di called out to him. "Ji Hoo, Ji Hoo-yah. That was..." she trailed off unable to put into words how mind blowing the experience had been for her.

Her body was spent and exhausted and he felt a sense of pride that he was able to bring her so much pleasure.

"That was what my otter?"

Barely able to comprehend his question Jan Di mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? Do you want more?" Ji Hoo teased, sliding his hand down her body and back into her folds. Finding her clit he gave it a few hard rubs delighted that he could still make her body tremble. She thrust madly into his hand as he beat out another orgasm and she screamed once more as she came.

Watching her like this was so much better than he had ever imagined it could be. His body ached for his own release and he longed to slide up into her. But after bringing her so much pleasure there was something else he wanted first. Something he'd wanted to do with her for ages.

Ji Hoo hovered above her pressing kisses all over her face and she caught his lips bringing him down on top of her. He didn't stay there long though as he pulled them both back to the edge of the bed.

Jan Di was a bit confused at first when Ji Hoo moved around her. He was sitting on the bed before her holding his long, hard cock in his hand and, watching her watching him, he began to slowly stroke himself. She felt her cum drip down her thighs as they watched each other longingly. Taking her hand in his free one he placed it over his other and they slowly stroked his cock back and forth together.

Her brain had caught up, at last, and Jan Di positioned herself at the edge of the bed. Ji Hoo laid back, their joined hands still stroking his swollen cock when the phone rang.

The noise was so startling that neither knew what it was at first. Fumbling Jan Di rushed over to where she'd thrown her phone down and grabbed it.

"Jan Di-yah?" came the worried voice of her best friend, Ga Eul.

She looked at Ji Hoo incredulously. What was Ga Eul doing calling her NOW!

Yoon Ji Hoo looked on in amusement as Jan Di tried to politely get off the phone with Ga Eul. Moving to the center of the bed he spread out and waited. Jan Di stood there, still dripping, naked as she talked on the phone.

The sight of her body was enough to keep him aroused but as their conversation dragged on he felt himself growing soft and began touching himself. Jan Di watched him rub his cock back and forth, longing to be the one to do that to him. When he moaned and she saw a glistening bead of cum at his tip she nearly dropped the phone.

"Ga Eul, I've got another call, can I call you back later?" Without waiting for a response she shut the phone and turned it off.

She watched him touch himself for a few more second before she crawled over to him. If she'd thought he was sexy before, it was nothing compared to now. It was too much, she was lost, lost completely in a sea of hormones and she didn't ever want to be rescued.

Positioning herself, much as he had done to her, she licked up the length of his shaft as he continued to stroke himself. His moan made her feel sexy and wanton. She had to have him, she wanted to taste him, all of him.

Following Yulina's advice she trailed her tongue around the edge of his head, flicking at the opening at the very tip and at the sensitive patch leading up to it. He stopped masturbating and his eyes rolled back in pleasure when she put the head of his cock in her mouth and gave it a long, hard suck. Then sliding her tongue down she took as much of him as she could in her small mouth.

Her tongue twisted around Ji Hoo's cock and holding his base firmly she began to rub him up and down, imitating what she saw him do earlier. The more she twirled her tongue around the more he moaned and soon she had a steady pattern going of rubbing, licking, sucking and moaning.

Ji Hoo's cock had grown slippery in her grasp and her hand glided over it smoothly now. She stroked him up and then, with a slight twist, stroked back down again holding him in a tight grip.

She slid her other hand up between his legs to feel his balls. Earlier they had felt heavy and loose but now they were tight and firm. Yulina had told her this meant he was getting close. She massaged his rock hard balls with her fingers as she dipped her head back down to suck him some more. With one hand rubbing him and one hand pumping him she was quickly building him to his release.

His broken moans had become incessant and he spoke in a raspy voice.

"urgh, urgh... oh that's so good... oh yes... right there... oh, oh, don't stop... more licking... yes squeeze them, squeeze my balls... just the head now... yes..."

When Jan Di deep-throated him he thought it would be the end of him right there. Pumping her mouth back and forth she balanced with her hands on either side of him. Enjoying the moment and knowing he was close to cumming Ji Hoo reached a hand out and tangled it in her hair.

He grabbed the back of her head, pressing her deeper down and encouraging her to pick up her pace. Soon his arms flailed to his side and his hips began thrusting back and forth on their own. The feeling was incredible, he felt free and uninhibited and it was all thanks to her.

"ah...ah...ah...ah...Jan Di...JAN DI... JAN DI..."

His body seized up and crashed back down again as he began to orgasm, thrusting in and out of her mouth in a maddening pace.

"Ah, AH, AH, Ohhhhh... I'm... I'M CUMMM...MMMMM...MMMMM...ING! AHHHHHHHH! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, AH... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

His body twitched from head to toe and Ji Hoo threw his head left to right and back again, his brows furrowed tight. The muscles in his legs quivered from exertion and even his toes tingled.

As one last shudder left his body Jan Di swallowed and licked her lips then slowly rose up to face him. The thick, salty taste of his cum still in her mouth she ran her tongue along her teeth as she looked down on him.

Spread eagle, Ji Hoo's chest heaved, and his skin glistened with perspiration. Sweaty, his hair clung to his forehead, and his eyes were shut tight.

For a moment she wondered if he was sleeping. But only for a moment.

In one perfect movement Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her and tossed her to the bed, rolling on top of her. They kissed hard, each tasting the other in their mouths. Only breaking the messy kiss for air they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you Guem Jan Di."

"I love you Yoon Ji Hoo."

And she did.

* * *

Jun Pyo studied the evil witch as she sat behind her desk writing quietly. She's summoned him and then acted like she didn't even notice him there. He couldn't imagine she was going to give him good news but she usually reveled a bit more in making him miserable, so he wasn't sure what to expect this time.

Slowly finishing her work Madam Kang closed the ledger book and looked up at her son. Ever since that harpy had come into their lives Jun Pyo had been insolent and unpredictable. She needed to assert her control over him, now more than ever.

"I'm sending you back to Seoul."

"You are?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but I expect you to continue both your studies and working at Shin Hwa. Is it necessary for me to remind you of your duty to the company? Your duty to your family?"

"How can you ask me that! It's my duty to the company AND my family that brought me here in the first place!"

"And it is your duty that will bring you back to Seoul."

"Why now?" 'What is she up to?' he wondered to himself.

"We are in the middle of a merger with the JK Group. It will require EVERYONE working together in unity. Do you understand? We ALL need to be focused on the merger and not allow anything or anyONE to distract us."

"And you? Are you returning as well?"

"I will arrive in a few days." She said, turning her eyes back to her work. "I'm organizing a gala to announce the merger. You will be required to attend."

"Why? So I can stand there and say nothing while you make speeches?"

She eyed him critically. "Jun Pyo, you are the future and the face of Shin Hwa. Everything you do from now on WILL directly effect the company. You will attend."

"Is that all?" He growled, rising to leave.

She didn't trust him but she WOULD get him in line. "You leave tonight. Your bags are already ready, Secretary Jung will take you to the airport."

"What! Tonight! I still need to..."

"Need to what?" She gave him a hard stare, daring him to say it.

"Nothing. It can wait." He mumbled and turned to leave.

His hand was about to pull open the door when she said something wholly unexpected.

"I want you to invite your F4 friends... and that girl... you know the one."

A terrible feeling spread through him. This was NO ordinary gala.

"You should go, you don't have much time before you'll need to head out." She said offhandedly, as if she hadn't just announced the sentence before.

This was so much worse than he expected, he needed to warn Jan Di.

* * *

AN: WHEW how was that?

Nearly a 5000 word lemon. Go on read it again, I'll wait...

Are you back?

Great!

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and I really appreciate your comments. They made me feel happy!

Anyway as always I'm a terrible proofreader and will be correcting over and over today and tomorrow.

As I didn't get to do EVERYTHING I wanted in this chapter I'm planning one more just to wrap up.

In our next chapter:

Jun Pyo leaved for Seoul

The morning after and saying goodbye to Macau

Petr arrives

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong go out to drown their mutual sorrows

Will Yi Jeong ask Ga Eul out again? If he does will she say yes?

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! (∗｀▼´)ﾉ.｡.:*･

Macau at Night has been a really fun story to write but we are pretty much at the end. Our last couple are leaving Macau for home and as they do they will encounter new situations and problems.

In fact what I was going to say is that I'm going to be doing a sequel companion story to this one. So forgive me if I leave a few loose ends because I'll tie them up later.

 **English,** _Russian_ , Korean - there's no french in this chapter...

Now for the very last time say it with me...

LET'S GO SAVE WONDER GIRL

* * *

Although he was the Shin-Hwa heir it was clear his mother was the real power. The guards, the staff and his chauffeur were under strict orders not to let him out of their sights. He was expected to go directly to the airport and every attempt to get away was rebuffed.

He couldn't even make a phone call without being monitored, anything he said would be reported back to her. There had to be some way of getting through to Jan Di to warn her. His mind ran through the list of people he could call, he needed it to look innocuous enough that he could play it off if he were asked about it later.

Ji Hoo was absolutely out. He scowled thinking about his former best friend.

Woo Bin probably wouldn't talk to him, after all he was with Yuilna - the crazy woman who had attacked him.

What about Yi Jeong?

He'd answered his call earlier, would he do so again? If not who else was there he could trust?

Ga Eul? He scrolled through his contact list, he didn't even have her number.

So it would have to be Yi Jeong...

* * *

Although they were both naked and sweaty neither wanted to move. If they moved then the moment would be broken. And right now the moment was everything.

Cuddled side by side, Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked lovingly into each others eyes. The little touches they exchanged, brushing a piece of hair back or running fingers along a cheek, only added to their emotional bond. It felt all too perfect, like a dream.

Both silently thanked the cosmos for bringing them their soulmate.

Ji Hoo had never given much credence to the idea of soulmates, but he remembered hearing Ga Eul talk of it in New Caledonia. He'd spent some time learning about the idea. There were so many different notions behind it, but in essence it was your other half. The one you didn't even realize you were missing until you met them.

Whether there was just one perfect person for everybody was a matter of opinion. One that held no relevance to him as he looked into the rich cocoa colored eyes of HIS other half.

Her hair had grown a bit longer and he loved running his hands through it. As he slid his fingers through her silky strands, he noticed her eyes beginning to droop. It was usually him who dropped off first, not that it mattered. If she wanted to sleep then he did too.

Reaching down, he gathered the sheets pulling them up and over them both. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw before he fell asleep and the first thing he saw when he waked. The intensity of his need for her almost scared him. Did she feel the same?

* * *

"Jun Pyo? Well this is a surprise, to what do I owe the honor?" Yi Jeong said sarcastically as he nodded to a few patrons who were leaving.

Too in a rush to notice, or be bothered, by the famed potters tone Jun Pyo anxiously explained the situation. He needed to be careful what he said though, lest it get back to his mother.

"I'm heading back to Seoul tonight. I just wanted to extend an invitation to everyone to attend the next Shin-Hwa Gala. It's a bit last minute but you KNOW how my mother is and she insists I invite ALL of you."

"All of us? Well that is very generous of her. Be sure to send her my thanks." He understood exactly what Jun Pyo was saying and that he wasn't free to discuss it over the phone. "Will I see you at school tomorrow then?"

"I can't promise that but I expect to be back soon."

"Until then." About to end the call, he paused when he heard his name.

"... Yi Jeong... "

"Is there something else?"

"Did, did everyone make it home okay?"

Although he knew who the Shin-Hwa heir was talking about the first person his mind went to was Woo Bin. He needed to call him.

"I'm sorry Jun Pyo but I really need to get back to my guests, we will talk again soon."

The Casanova felt bad about dismissing his friend like that, but it wasn't his place to be discussing Jan Di with him not after everything that had happened.

It wasn't long before the last guests of importance left and Yi Jeong was free to leave. He left instructions with the curator about how to store and transport his work and one phone call later was meeting Woo Bin at the Boombar. It was one of their favorite places for VIP service. If Jun Pyo was to be believed they had a lot to discuss.

* * *

A drowsy Jan Di took a deep breath and yawned. His familiar scent was the first thing she noticed, spices and green tea as always, although there was a musk to him that she found arousing. Lazily opening her eyes she smiled to see him already awake and watching her.

"Good morning Guem Jan Di. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, quite well." she sighed out.

"Anything you want to do today before we leave?"

She was infinitely too comfortable to get up, but her stomach had other plans for them that morning.

"I guess that answers that!" Ji Hoo laughed, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"You know what I'm really in the mood for?"

"Anything but egg tarts?" he said with a smile.

"Are you being funny Yoon Ji Hoo?"

"I wouldn't dare. I'm told I have no sense of humor." he replied in mock seriousness.

A quick burst of anger flashed through Jan Di and she made a fist before she realized what she was doing. "Who said that? I'll make sure they regret it..."

'Actually it was Jun Pyo' Ji Hoo thought, but he wisely kept it to himself.

"Ah I forget." he lied. Leaning back against the pillows, his arm drawing her closer, he gazed lovingly at her little pout.

"Lucky for them!" she huffed.

Giving her a quick kiss he smiled. "Would you fight them to defend my name?"

"I'll fight anyone who gives my Ji Hoo-yah a hard time." Jan Di smiled back up at him. 'MY Ji Hoo-yah'. The thought still made her heart pound.

"...does that make you the knight in shining armor?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just something Yuli-ssi said to me once."

Laying back against him she reflected on some of the odder moments in her friendship with the energetic and unpredictable girl. "I often have no idea what she's talking about."

"I don't think she does either."

Remembering their conversation last night Jan Di blushed, she had A LOT to thank Yulina for. But something else stood out in her mind, something the Russian doll has said dismissively to her just before hanging up.

"... she told me she broke up with Woo Bin-Sunbae..."

A stunned Ji Hoo didn't know what to say to that. Slowly a thought wormed it's way into his mind.

"... you don't think. It couldn't be... MY fault could it Jan Di-yah?"

"Your fault? How could it ever be YOUR fault?"

Thinking over his last conversation with Woo Bin, his mind churned over what they had said to each other. Maybe he was to preoccupied with Jan Di to notice something was wrong.

"Ji Hoo-yah?"

Forcing a half-smile on his face Ji Hoo gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sure it's nothing, I'll talk to Yuli-ssi when we get back."

* * *

Dawn was breaking by the time the F2 left the Boombar. Worryingly Woo Bin was drunk before Yi Jeong even got there. In retrospect he should have chosen somewhere else, as Woo Bin spent most of the night talking about the last time he was there with Yulina.

Five times.

He told the same story five times... FIVE!

If he wasn't his best friend he'd of slipped out of there after the second time.

The usual line up of women was waiting patiently for them to choose their companions. Yi Jeong was sorely tempted, despite his promise to himself, but in the end he was too busy babysitting Woo Bin to give any one woman his time.

Why did this seem like a good idea again? Ah yes, Jun Pyo's call.

"Song Woo Bin!" Yi Jeong shouted, snapping his fingers at his friend to get him to focus. " **YO** , Woo Bin-ah, you in there?"

"Ya! What do you want?"

"Did you hear anything I just said? Of course not, why am I even asking... I need you to focus here man, just one minute."

"Focush, got it." Woo Bin opened his eyes as wide as possible, waiting for his friend to continue, but he started leaning towards the left... too far to the left.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes as his older friend knocked over his drink. Ignoring it, he realized he wasn't going to be able to get anything worthwhile out of him.

"C'mon, I'm taking you home." The smaller man said. Slapping his thighs he rose up and tried to lift his friend.

"But you're not even my type." Woo Bin laughed as his friend's size made him stumble under his weight.

"I could say the same thing." Smiling politely at the security Yi Jeong asked them to help them out of the lounge.

"You're far too short for one." The Don Juan continued, smiling at a few onlooking women as they walked down the stairs.

"And you're far too tall, and heavy... and oh your breath." Yi Jeong replied indignantly.

"What are you talking about, my breath is like a fresh ocean breeze." He replied blowing into the face of one of pottery's most famous sons.

Wincing at the distinct odor of whiskey and beer, So Yi Jeong wafted the smell out of his face. "Over low tide perhaps."

"Alright I'll move, but I don't put out on the first date." Woo Bin shrugged off any help and barrelled through the crowd.

"Yes you do." Yi Jeong called after him, his hands in his pockets, he followed him out.

"Alright yes I do, but at least buy me a drink first." Woo Bin mumbled pointing back towards the bar as they exited.

* * *

Jun Pyo was less than eager to return home. Back in his parents house he would have even LESS control of his life. He knew there were camera's all over the place and that every servant would be happy to report back to his mother if he stepped one toe out of line. He was a prisoner.

Storming up to his room, he scowled at every servant he passed and threw himself down unceremoniously on his bed.

"You really should take your shoes off before bed you know."

A stunned Jun Pyo lifted his head up, his eyes wide with uncertainty. "Noona?"

"Who did you think it was?" she teased walking to sit next to him. "Or should I say, who did you hope it was." she chuckled, smacking him on the leg.

Ducking, a pillow sailed over her, "That good a day huh?".

Reaching across the bed, the curly haired idiot Jun Hee called her brother flung another pillow at her, but it went wide and landed across the room.

"Ah, is this the thanks I get for coming in special for your birthday?" Jun Hee knew they weren't always close but she'd never missed one of his birthdays, which was more than she could say about the rest of their family.

"Do you know what that witch is planning?" Jun Pyo blurted out in a muffled voice, still sulking, his face buried in a pillow.

Now it was starting to make sense. "...what do you need?"

* * *

Somehow Yi Jeong, against his better judgement, had allowed Woo Bin to convince him he needed a breath of fresh air. Although So Yi Jeong hadn't had nearly as much to drink as his friend, his sobriety was questionable. That is, until this friend decided to balance on the side of a bridge. Sobriety never came so quickly to him.

"Song Woo Bin, you better hurry up and get down from there." The younger man shouted up.

Completely ignoring him Woo Bin took a few more steps before stopping to ask, "Why are you my friend?"

"What?" Yi Jeong asked incredulously. Heart to hearts were NOT his specialty.

"Tell me the truth, it's okay. It's embarrassing to be friends with a guy like me." Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Don Juan swayed a bit before steadying himself.

Nervously Yi Jeong reached up towards him, hoping to grab him down but somehow Woo Bin evaded him. "Stop talking nonsense and get down."

"It's okay, I'm embarrassed by me so it's only natural you would be too." He continued on morosely, continuing to avoid Yi Jeong's efforts to get him to step down.

Letting out a great sigh he looked up to the fading moon, "It's only because of my friendship with you I'm even welcome most places. I know the great families don't care for the likes of me."

"JUST. GET. DOWN." Yi Jeong growled out at him, punching each word to emphasize his point.

"I don't care what other people say but... your my best friend. I get embarrassed for you to have to be friends with a guy like me." Stepping over a break in the railing his foot slipped out from under him.

Moving quickly Yi Jeong grabbed him and threw him down to the pavement. "Do you even know what you're saying you jerk? Do you really think the rest of us feel this way? Aren't we brothers?"

Bitterly he laughed at him. "Am I being embarrassing again?"

Although he was a famed Casanova, Yi Jeong was also famed for his temper, which he was rapidly losing. "And if you are? Then you talk about it, not do what you're doing now!"

"Talk about it." He repeated back in a mocking tone. "Maybe I hate talking?"

He'd cared for his friend too much to just let him off the hook for his behavior, maybe this wasn't the best time to bring this up but he'd had to sit through that damn story FIVE times tonight! FIVE times!

"Maybe if you just talked about it you'd get yourself into a lot less trouble!"

All humor left his voice, Woo Bin was livid. In a cold tone he'd never used before in front of his friends he asked threateningly, "...what are you trying to say?"

"I think you know." They were supposed to be going out to forget their troubles, not wallow in them.

"How dare you... You're MY friend, you are supposed to be on MY side."

"There are no sides when you're BOTH idiots."

* * *

" _ **I hear Enya, nothing good can come of that.**_ " Aleks said to his wife as they went through their morning routine.

Slapping him playfully on the arm Maite just smiled. " ** _Petr will undoubtedly cheer her up."_**

" _ **Mmm, I hope you're right... maybe... see if you can talk to her? At least get her to put on a different song!"**_ He said laughing and, with a smile that could set the heavens aflame, he gave his wife a gentle kiss before leaving for the airport.

Sighing in contentment Maite smiled as she wandered their home. She couldn't wait to see her son and have everyone together again under one roof.

 ** _'Now I just have to cheer my little one up... easier said than done!_ ' **she thought rolling her eyes.

With a short, quick burst of knocks she rapped on Yulina's door. She felt bad for her daughter but she wouldn't let her spend all day sulking.

 _ **"I'm coming in!"**_ she called when she received no reply.

Yulina was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the bed. Piles of sheet music were scattered all around her as she plucked out a melancholy tune on her classical guitar. If it wasn't for the movement of her fingers it would have been easy to think she was sleeping. _ **  
**_

 _ **'Oh dear, this is worse than I thought.'**_

Maite went first to turn off the music before sitting on the ground in front of her daughter. Calmly she listened to the tune, she wasn't about to push or pry, that would only backfire. Instead she waited, it was a technique she'd seen used in many a negotiation. Often simply being silent was the best way to get someone to talk about what was bothering them.

It was also a technique Yulina was familiar with, and had used herself quite recently.

 _ **"I know what you're doing..."**_ Yulina said emotionless.

 _ **"What am I doing?"**_

Stopping and setting her guitar aside, she flicked her hair back and gave her mother a hard look.

 _ **"Go on ask away..."**_

 _ **"You want me to ask?"**_

 _ **"I want you to stop staring at me and interrupting my playing. This seems the fastest way."**_

Slightly hurt by her daughters words, Maite moved to her side drawing the brooding girl into her arms.

 **" _Yuli_** _ **why don't you want to talk to me? Don't you know you can talk to me about anything? I don't want to see you this way my love."**_

Massaging her temples Yulina shook her head. _**"It's not that, it's just... ugh he's just so stupid! Why is he so stupid?"**_

 _ **"Ah..."**_ Maite began, her clever eyes twinkling in amusement. **_"A question for the ages!"_**

* * *

He rocked back and forth as he waited for the doors to open. The Russian diplomat had insisted on flying his son first class, it wouldn't do for someone to recognize his son and report him flying coach to the press. The rumors would spread like wildfire. Aleks knew he had an image to maintain and that there were plenty of adversaries, both foreign and even within the agency, more than happy to stir trouble. He'd been attacked, spied on and even shot at once but it came with the territory and he was confident his family had the very best security so he tried not to let it worry him.

A tuft of short, curly blond hair towering over the other passengers was the first sign on his son. He marveled at how they were nearly the same height now and how much he missed the little boy who, in the past, would sneak up to pounce on him whenever he came home from a trip.

 _ **"Malysh!*"**_ Aleks cried, crushing his son to him in their first hug in years.

Their reunion was long overdue and met with laughter and tears.

" _ **How's Yuli?"**_ Petr asked uncertainly. " _ **When I tried to call her yesterday she didn't pick up."**_

 _ **"I think it's better if I let her explain... at any rate she will happy to see you."**_

Nodding, Petr shared the news from home with his father. Whatever was going on with his little sister he would fix. Although he knew she was capable, and didn't need coddling, she was also proud and guarded. When they were little he was one of the few people who could get her to talk about her troubles. She hated asking for help and he'd always had to drag the problem out of her.

She liked to imagine this made her more independent, and therefore adult, but she wasn't fooling him.

* * *

"Jan Di are you ready? It's almost time to board." Ji Hoo asked in the ear of his girlfriend.

By her surprised face he knew she'd lost track of time, and they walked together back to the first class lounge to wait to be called.

Relaxed Jan Di sat in the chair Ji Hoo directed her to, not noticing his nervousness until he took out a box and presented it to her.

With a small smile Ji Hoo watched her open it, unsure what her reaction would be. At first he couldn't tell if she was happy or not as she just stared agape at his gift.

"If I may." The ginger haired man knelt down in front of her and slid one shoe off at a time before reaching in and placing the new ones on.

"Ji Hoo" she began as she looked down at the beautiful shoes he'd given her. She'd eyed them in the shop and knew how much they cost, it really was an extravagance.

"Did I do something wrong? Do you not like them?" He looked up into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

A corner of her mouth turned upwards in a tender smile. She leaned forward to be eye level with the man who had already given her so much and gave him a feather soft kiss.

"They're perfect" she sighed out.

His smile made her heart flutter. Sitting beside her he sheepishly explained that he'd wanted to buy her a gift with the first money he'd ever earned on his own.

"Another new experience you've given me."

Jan Di shook her head and smiled at his confession, she really didn't do all that much, she'd only lost her wallet... albeit at a terrible time.

The attendant came over a while later announcing it was time to board. Pausing she stepped back and checked her watch, she could give them another minute.

Locked together in a deep, sensual kiss the young couple were happily oblivious to the outside world.

* * *

The pain was immense. It started as a pounding, then became a drilling, then a throbbing. Wincing the auburn haired man opened his eyes, the noon sun blinding him momentarily.

He was on the floor.

He was home, in his room.

He was dressed.

He went back to sleep, or so he tried.

Swallowing and smacking his lips together, his parched throat ached and there was a terrible taste in his mouth.

and... hold on... there were a pair of legs at the other end of the room.

Too tired to make sense of it he double checked, nope they weren't his.

A few various ideas came to mind but he dismissed them all and went with the easiest choice.

 **"YO, you wake up!"** His volume made his head ache and he pulled himself up onto his bed and stared down at his visitor.

He dozed off for a few minutes sitting up before he turned back to the legs in the corner and addressed them again.

Mumbling, he begrudgingly rose and kicked one of the legs finally getting it's owner to stir.

"Ay, what's wrong with you. I save your life and this is the thanks I get?"

"...Yi Jeong..."

"Of course it's me, who else would put up with your snoring?"

A small sigh escaped the taller man's lips as he turned to walk back to his bed.

"Thanks, you can go now."

"What that's it, no breakfast? I may have to complain to the management."

Not in the mood for his friend's humor Woo Bin waved him off, but when he turned he saw he was still there.

"Argh, what do you want now?"

Shaking his head Yi Jeong walked over and stood above the body of his fallen comrade. "Don Juan what are you doing?" he asked to no response.

"Ugh, do you know how boring you are like this?" the Casanova said in frustration.

Finally fed up with the situation he went to leave, pausing only a moment to give the 'Prince' a piece of his mind.

"Go see her or don't go see her but make up your mind about what you're going to do... and while you're at it you'll want to take a shower."

Hearing the door click shut a hesitant Woo Bin raised his head and rolled over. He stared at the ceiling for a moment willing the banging in his head to disappear. He remembered last night, it was a bit hazy in places but it was there.

Drinking too much, leaving the bar, whining like a child about his life, walking along the side of the bridge - he remembered being shouted at for that a few times, and then crying. He flushed in embarrassment, leave it to him to make a bad situation worse.

Maybe it would be okay if he called her... finding his phone he scrolled through his contacts... and scrolled... and scrolled some more.

'Where is she?" He triple checked that his not entirely sober mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He KNEW he'd had her information in here. Going through his other apps he found the same situation again and again.

Yulina was gone, erased.

His eyes darted back and forth as he considered this. This made things harder but not impossible, after all he knew where she lived.

* * *

The tinkling bell made her spin around. It was usually quiet at the shop this time of day and she had used the anticipated free time to clean the tables and chairs. She was mid wipe, her hands covered in yellow rubber gloves and her hair pulled back with a bandana when she saw So Yi Jeong enter the porridge shop.

Rising to her feet she hid the spray bottle behind her and blushed at her state.

"... Yi Jeong-Sunbae. I was just..."

"Why are you doing that Ga Eul-yang, surely you can have the overnight cleaners take care of it for you."

"What overnight cleaners?"

Turning back to her work Ga Eul sighed at the ridiculousness of her crush on the flirtatious man behind her. They were from such different worlds, she couldn't imagine him ever touching a harsh cleaner or scrub brush.

Realizing his misstep Yi Jeong walked closer to her side. "I didn't mean to upset you, truly I didn't."

"It's fine Yi Jeong-Sunbae, I am not upset. But I'm afraid if you want service you'll have to wait a minute."

"I'm not trying to make work for you Ga Eul-yang, I'm trying to ask you out to dinner."

"I'm sure your not... what?" Wide eyed she faced him, had she heard right or was he teasing her again. She didn't especially enjoy being the butt of his jokes.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes or a no what?"

"Do you really not know? Ah.. I'd like to take you out to dinner, sometime. If you're interested."

"Oh... Well that would depend, when were you thinking?"

"Actually I was going to let you set the date, to make sure it won't conflict with your work this time."

"That's... very thoughtful of you, I will check my schedule and let you know."

Nodding he unleashed his dimpled smile, only this time it was genuine. "Ga Eul, what did you say your favorite color was again?"

Recollecting their odd conversation a few days ago Ga Eul stumbled over her words.

"It was purple right?" Removing the charm bracelet from his pocket he walked to her side and asked for her permission to put it on her wrist.

She couldn't recollect any boy ever purchasing her a gift before, and if they had it was certainly was NOT jewelry.

She raised it to the light to see how it shimmered, it really was beautiful but why? Her parents had always reinforced good manners on her though so she replied with a thank you. Perhaps the why doesn't matter. After all it isn't every day the guy of your dreams visits you at work, asks you out and gives you a gift.

She smiled shyly back at him and noticed the way his eyes sparked when he saw she actually liked it.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae, have you ever heard of the Rusted Iron? I went there a little while back with some classmates, I think you'd enjoy it... I'm usually off on Saturdays maybe you could pick me up around 7?"

* * *

He'd been there over an hour now. He'd gone from pretending to blend in, to showing off, and back to being nonchalant but he hadn't gotten out of the car yet.

Groaning he took another sip of his Raf coffee. He didn't even much like it but he'd gotten in the habit of ordering it so frequently with Yulina, that when he walked into his favorite shop, they made it before he had a chance to ask for something different.

'Hey now that you're split up you don't have to drink this swill anymore and pretend you like it. You don't have to try to learn Russian or worry about making a good impression in front of her family.' His brain was working overtime telling him he was better off and should just go.

His traitorous heart though was having none of it.

'Hey now that you're split up you don't have to listen to her performances no matter how beautiful she sings. You also don't have to worry about sharing anything, not a meal, not an umbrella in the rain like when we asked her out the first time and most definitely not an embrace. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, no foreign language films to watch and make out at, no being dragged up to dance, no being woken up in the middle of the night by her unexplained tears.

'I hate you heart' replied his brain.

'You'll thank me later' it replied back.

" **Right.** " What was it that Jan Di was always saying.. 'Fighting'.

Locking up his car he strolled over to the doorman and, with more confidence than he felt, waited to be let in.

* * *

Jun Hee had covered for him and it allowed Jun Pyo enough freedom to get out of the house. He'd found out Jan Di was heading back at last and would be arriving momentarily. He'd have enough time to get there, apologize to her so they could get back together, and get home before anyone was the wiser.

Pleased with his own cleverness he eyed the box on his passenger seat, the hard won shoes from Macau. Finally he'd be able to show her he was still thinking of her, and how willing he was to give her anything her heart desired. Parking his easily recognizable car by the main exit he walked inside and waited in the first class arrivals area.

He heard her laughter first and it made his heart leap like before. Before Macau, before his father died, before when things were simpler and easier.

Then he heard a sound that chilled him to the bone. Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Hold on, let's get one more shot."

"Ay, Ji Hoo-yah we have enough."

"How can there be enough?"

A flash of light awoke the stunned Shin Hwa heir from his stupor. He could see them now. His best friend had his arm around, AROUND, Jan Di and they were walking together. Not just side by side but clearly together. Their casual manner with each other and relaxed body language made him furious and he was quite sure it was ALL Ji Hoo's fault.

He loosened his shoulders and stretched out his neck to alleviate the stress, he would just ask Jan Di to talk to him alone then. Waiting towards the back of the crowd he warily eyed the pair as they exited. Something awful caught his eye. A hint of silver and gold that became clearer the closer they came.

'How was it possible?'

There, on the feet of the woman he loved, were the very same shoes he had purchased for her. The same ones he now cradled in his hands. With a shout he threw the box down and stormed back to his car.

They thought he made trouble for them after New Caledonia, they didn't know what he was capable of.

* * *

AN: You may not believe me but I am thankful to all of you here reading this. I wasn't expecting anyone to take note of the silly things that go through my mind and I am honored that you liked it. I went more humorous with the last chapter, what'd you think?

Yes, this, sadly, is our last chapter as the holiday/vacation in Macau has come to an end with everyone back in Seoul.

I humbly request that you give my follow up story - yet to be titled - a chance as we will continue to explore what happens next to our BBF friends and OC's now that they're home.

It's not gonna be smooth sailing!

I gave you one new phonetic Russian word this time _**Malysh -**_ Little One

The Boombar and the Rusted Iron are both real places, I believe, in Seoul. Anyone been to either? Let me know!

As always I am a terrible proofreader and will be reviewing over and over to fix errors so if you spot one let me know.

I've got a new idea to get extra reviews. For each review this chapter gets I'll put a lemon in the next story. Go nuts people.

XOXO


End file.
